Phantom of Summer Vacation
by oh-the-irony-13
Summary: What do you do do when the Phantom of the Opera falls on your head as you're walking home from your last day of school? You get ready for the craziest, wildest summer ever! Rated T for my mouth. Inspired by Horses of Shadow and Night.
1. Random Phantoms fall from the sky

**Me: Hey people! Welcome to my summer vacation! A peaceful, relaxing time...**

**Erik: *From next room* DIE FOP DIE!**

**Raoul: AAAAAHHHHH!**

**Christine: STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! ERIK, YOU'RE GOING TO HURT SOMEONE!**

**Erik: THAT'S THE IDEA!**

**Me: *Sigh* Until these guys showed up. How did they get here? What will they do? How will I survive? Read on, dear readers, to find out! Ahem, let us set the scene. A high school with various students trickling out. A tall, pale girl with shoulder length brown hair that has blond streaks in it walks out with a huge backpack and various school supplies in her arms and goes walking down the street.**

**Erik: Are you going to be this formal during the entire story?**

**Me: No. Shut up.**

* * *

><p>Me: *Listening to iPod and singing* Priiiiiiima Dooona, Enchant us once again! Da da da dooo, I do not knoooooow, the woooooords!<p>

*Rumbling from the clear sky. (Most suspicious)*

Me: What the?

Random guy falling from the sky: AAAAAAHHHH!

Me: HOLY SHIT! *Random guy falls on me.* Oof!

Random guy who fell from the sky: Ow.

Me: Get off of me! *Gets up.* OH MY GOD!

Random guy who fell from the sky: What?

Me: YOU'RE THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!

Random guy who fell from the sky (who shall henceforth be known as Erik. Yeah. I said Henceforth. I'm that awesome.): Yes. Yes I am. And you are?

Me: I... I'm Megan. *Shakes Erik's hand.*

Erik: I'm the Phantom of the Opera.

Me: Oh shut up, I know you're name's Erik.

Erik: WHAT? HOW? WHO TOLD YOU?

Me: You'd be surprised how many people know your real name here.

Erik: Where exactly is here?

Me: Small town Saskatchewan, in the year 2011.

Erik: Saskatchewan?

Me: A province in Canada.

Erik: Canada?

Me: A country from the future. You're in the future.

Erik: Really? How?

Me: I don't know. Some random plot hole I'm too lazy to explain.

Erik: What?

Me: Never mind. Come on, I have to go home and get ready for a job interview.

Erik: For what?

Me: Some day camp for little kids.

Erik: Well, good for you.

*Random car pulls up.*

Me: Oh, hi mom!

Erik: WHAT IN BLAZES IS THAT THING?

Me: It's a car. It's like a horseless carriage that goes as fast as a train.

Erik: Oh.

Me: Come on, get in.

Erik: Really? Your mother won't mind?

Me: Meh. She won't care.

Erik: Okay. *Gets in. Car starts.*

Erik: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! OH GOOD GOD WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIEEE!

Me: Shut up Erik, we're barely going slow.

Erik: THIS IS SLOW?

*One tortuous, ten second car ride later.*

Erik: Never. Again.

Me: Oh, suck it up. *Drags Erik into the kitchen.* Listen, here are the rules. *Points to fridge, microwave, and stove.* That is the fridge. We use it to keep food cold. That is the microwave. We use it to make food hot again after we put it in the fridge. That is the stove. We use it to cook food. Do not tip the fridge, ask me before you put anything in the microwave, and NO TOUCHY THE STOVE!

Erik: Okay.

Me: Okay then. I have to go to my job interview. we are driving-

Erik: NOOOOOOO!

Me: Suck. It. Up.

Erik: Fine.

Me: Let's go.

*One less torturous car ride later,*

Erik: That wasn't so bad!

Me: You were sitting in my lap the entire time.

Erik: So?

Me: Ugh. Just go sit in the corner while I have my interview.

Erik: Okay.

Interviewer: Okay, you guys, we need to talk about your schedules, that sort of thing...

Erik: I am sooooo bored.

Me: I'm ignoring you.

Erik: *Pouts*

*Thirty minutes later*

Me: Yes! I passed!

Erik: *Wakes up* Wha..?

Me: I passed. You fell asleep. Let's go.

Erik: Passed what?

Me: My young workers test thingy. Let's GO!

Erik: Alright, alright.

Me: We have to walk...

Erik: *Drops to his knees* HALLELULIA!

Me: You are weird.

Erik: You're only just getting that now?

Me: Just move it. *We step outside and walk down main street.*

Erik: This is a quaint little town.

Me: Eh, its not Paris, but its home. Ooh! Let's walk through the park!

Erik: Sounds good. So, do you go to school?

Me: I did.

Erik: Why don't you anymore?

Me: Because today was the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL BABY! WHOOOO!

Erik: Oh, please scream louder. I think that there's an eardrum in the near vicinity that you haven't ruptured yet.

Me: Ha ha. Very funny.

Erik: Hey, who is that on the hill over there?

Me: Oh my God.

Erik: What?

Me: I should have known.

*Christine is sitting on the hill. Raoul is climbing the rocks on one side.*

Christine: Raoul! Be careful!

Raoul: It's okay Christine! I won't fall! *Falls.* OWIEOUCHIEOWOWOWWWWWW!

Christine: Raoul!

Raoul: WAAAAAHHHHH!

Erik: What are they doing here?

Me: Obviously, the same reason you're here.

Erik: Which is?

Me: I have no idea.

Christine: *Looks up.* Oh h- OH MY GOD IT'S THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!

Raoul: WHAT? AAAAAAAHHHH!

Me: Good Lord! Will all of you shut up?

Erik: Yeah fop. Shut up.

Me: Ooh, you're picking up on modern lingo!

Erik: You noticed? I thought it fit.

Christine: Um... who are you?

Me: I'm Megan, and you know Erik.

Christine: He has a name?

Raoul: He has a name?

Christine: I just said that.

Me: Listen, you guys are in the future. Do you want to come stay with me until we can figure out how to send you back?

Christine: Sure!

Erik: They have a choice?

Me: Ok then! Let's go! *Car zooms by*

Christine: What was that?

Erik: A car. They're like horseless carriages. They go really fast.

Christine: Are they dangerous?

Erik: Nope! I went for a ride in one just today!

Christine: Oh Erik! You're so brave!

Erik: Well, I try.

Raoul: *Glowers* I can do brave stuff too.

Erik: Like what?

Raoul: Like this! *Climbs on to a bench and does a balancing act on the back.*

Me: You are going to fall and I am going to laugh.

Raoul: I'm not going to fall! *Falls.* WAAAAHHHH!

Me: *Killing myself laughing*

Christine: Oh, my poor baby!

Erik: Baby is right.

Me: *Recovers from laugh attack* Come on people! We've gotta move it.

Erik: Fine. Let's go Christine. You can come too fop.

Raoul: *Sniff.* Fine.

Christine: This town is so pretty! Look Raoul! Flowers! *Goes to pick flowers.*

Me: Look, but don't touch Christine. These are someone else's flowers.

Christine: *Pouts.* So where do you live?

Me: This way. Come on. *We turn a corner and see my school at the very end of the street.*

Raoul: What's that shiny thing on that building over there?

Me: That's my school. And that 'shiny thing' is our electronic sign.

Raoul: Electronic?

Erik: Future stuff.

Me: It shows the name of our school, the temperature, the time, that kind of stuff.

Christine: Cool!

Erik: Sweet! I'm not the only one using lingo!

Christine: Awesome!

Raoul: I'm lost.

Me: This is slightly amusing. Come on guys, We turn here.

Christine: But this is an alley. Alleys are dangerous!

Me: In 1870 Paris at night, not in small town Saskatchewan at four thirty in the afternoon.

Christine: Oh. Okay.

Erik: Why are we going this way?

Me: Because this alley leads right to my driveway.

Raoul: Cool! *Everyone glares at him.* What?

Erik: Don't ever say that again.

Me: Ever. *Cell phone goes off.* Oh, my mom texted me.

Erik: What's 'texted?'

Me: Sending a message using signals through space from this thing called a cell phone.

Raoul: I don't get it.

Me: Too bad. Dammit, I can barely see the screen in the sun.

Phone: Hello? Hello?

Christine: OH MY GOD IT TALKS!

Erik: I'll save you Christine!

Raoul: No, I'll save her!

Erik: No, I'll save her!

Raoul: No...

Me: Shut up, all of you! I just accidentally called my mom! *Talking on phone.* Hey mom? I accidentally called you! Yeah, the interview went good. I'm in the alley near our house. I'll see you soon. Bye.

Christine: Um, Megan? Who's that?

*We look up to see a man in a car pulling his arm behind his head.*

Me: That's my social studies teacher!

Erik: Why is he doing that?

Me: Because I mentally scarred him today with my double jointed arm.

Erik: Really?

Me: Yup. *Pulls arm behind head and holds other side of face with my hand.*

Raoul: EEEEEEWWWW!

Me: Suck it up, you big baby.

Erik: Wow. That's weird.

Christine: *Attempts trick, and fails.* That is sooooo cool!

Me: Thanks! Come on, that's my house across the street. *We all go in where we are greeted by my blond cokapoo shiztu.*

Raoul: AAAHHH! KILLER POODLE!

Me: He's not going to hurt you. And he's not a poodle! This is my dog Chevy.

Christine: Aww! He's so cute!

Me: Yeah, he is. Erik, give them the rules. I'm gonna go get my laptop.

Erik: Okay! Christine, fop, here are the rules. Do not tip the fridge, do not use the microwave without supervision, and no touchy the stove.

Raoul: Can I just-

Erik: NO TOUCHY THE STOVE!

Raoul: Fine. *Pouts.*

Christine: Erik, what's this thing? *Points to TV, which is turned on.*

Erik: I don't know.

Me: Hey guys! I'm back! What the... *Everyone is watching the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.*

Christine: London, listen to Mr. Mosby! He's right!

Me: Christine, they can't hear you.

Christine: Really? Aaawwww.

Erik: What is this thing?

Me: It's a TV.

Raoul: A what?

Me: A magical glowing picture box that tells stories.

Raoul: Oh!

Erik: What is that thing?

Me: This is my laptop! It pretty much does everything under the sun.

Erik: Does it play music?

Me: Yes.

Erik: I love it!

Raoul: Megan, what's this? *Holds up iPod.*

Me: That's my iPod! It's a music player.

Erik: Let me see! *Takes iPod and randomly presses buttons.* Where's the music?

Me: You have to put the earphones in.

Erik: Oh. *Puts in earphones.* GOOD MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, WHAT IS THAT!

Me: What? *I put earphones in. Lady Gaga's 'Judas' is playing.* It's future music. Lady Gaga.

Erik: It's despicable.

Me: Here, try this. *Changes it to 'Phantom of the Opera'.*

Erik: Ah, that's better. Wait, why do you have me singing on this thing?

Me; I'll explain tomorrow. *Collapses on couch.* Good Lord, this was an exhausting day.

Christine: I'm kind of tired too.

Raoul: I'm hungry.

Me: There are chicken fingers in the kitchen. Help yourself.

Raoul: Yay! *Runs into kitchen.*

Me: AND NO TOUCHY THE STOVE!

Raoul: Awwwwww.

Erik: Hey Megan,

Me: Yeah?

Erik: Where exactly are we sleeping?

Me: Well, Raoul and Christine can take the spare room, and...

Erik: What about me?

Me: You might have to share a room with me.

Erik: WHAT? Why can't I share with Christine?

Christine: Because I'm married. And Raoul needs someone to tuck him in.

Erik: Fop.

Me: Totally. Anyway, I only sleep on one half of the bed, so you'd have one side all to yourself.

Erik: What if I don't want that side? What if I want the other side?

Me: You're pushing your luck, Erik.

Raoul: I have chicken fingers! *Takes a bite* HOT HOT HOT!

Me: You wait for them to cool, *Smacks Raoul in the back of the head.* idiot.

Raoul: You messed up my hair!

Erik: Suck it up.

Me: Hey, that's my line.

Christine: All of you, shut up! I'm trying to watch TV!

Me: Fine.

*We'll skip the time we spent watching TV. I'll just say Erik is now slightly obsessed with America's got Talent.*

Erik: That was incredible! A whole series dedicated to finding a great talent and displaying it to the world!

*See what I mean?*

Me: Come on guys. it's time to get ready for bed. I have toothbrushes for all of you, and some pyjamas for Christine.

Erik: What about me?

Raoul: What about _me?_

Erik: You don't count as a person.

Raoul: Meanie.

Me: You two don't get any because there aren't any pyjamas for guys in the house.

Christine: Don't you have a father?

Me: Yes, but he doesn't wear pyjamas. Most men of the future don't.

Erik: Any brothers?

Me: No. Just one sister. You'll probably meet her later, but I think she's at a ball windup.

Christine: She went to a ball? Lucky!

Me: No, it's a party for a sport she plays.

Christine: Oh.

Me: Come on people, lets move it!

*In the bathroom.*

Christine: I want the pink toothbrush!

Raoul: No fair! That's the one I wanted!

Erik: Move it pretty boy, I can't reach the sink.

Christine: Megan, tell Erik to stop shoving me.

Me: Okay people, back away from the retainer.

Erik: Who got toothpaste on my cape? I don't care, you're gonna die Raoul! *Pulls the fops hair.*

Raoul: OW!

Me: ALL OF YOU! ONE AT A TIME! AND CHRISTINE, STAY AWAY FROM THE PROACTIVE!

Christine: Sorry. Geez.

*One horrible hellhole of an hour later.*

Me: Were you all raised in barn?

Erik: I was raised in a gypsy camp.

Me: Never mind. At least it's over.

Christine: I wanna go to sleep.

Me: The guest room and the pyjamas are right through this door. *Christine goes through the door and Raoul follows.* And no funny business you two!

Erik: Where's your room?

Me: In the basement.

Erik: My type of place.

*We go downstairs into my room, which has alternating blue and green walls, blue and green striped blankets, a wooden dresser, bedside table, and a full length mirror. there are two candles on the dresser, and the room is covered in clothes.*

Erik: Your room is messy.

Me: Tell me about it. Now go away so I can change.

Erik: Okay. *A few minutes I come out in pink pants and a yellow shirt that says 'The Pied Piper' on it.* Why do you have a Pied Piper shirt?

Me: Because it's from a play I did a few years ago. I kept all the shirts.

Erik: All?

Me: It was put on by a traveling drama company that came about once a year. I still have a shirt from my frog prince production in kindergarten, and it still fits.

Erik: Wow. Big shirt.

Me: Yeah. So you can make yourself at home, read a book or something, while I do something on my laptop.

Erik: What are you doing?

Me: I think I have an idea. *Evil grins.*

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that's how I came to be writing this story.<strong>

**Raoul: You called me a fop way too many times.**

**Me and Erik: Suck it up.**

**Christine: Review please!**

**Erik: Or else.**

**Me: Erik! Don't threaten the readers!**

**Erik: Fine.**


	2. Work and Sugar Highs

**Me: Hey ya'll! I bringith to you, chapter the second!**

**Erik: ... I'm not even going to ask.**

**Me: Good. Here it is, my first full day living with the POTO crew!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Phantom of the Opera." There, I said it. Happy?**

* * *

><p>*It's around seven in the morning. I'm still sleeping, but Erik is awake, dressed, and standing beside my bed.*<p>

Erik: Megan...Meeeeeegan... MEGAN!

Me: What?

Erik: Your mom told me to wake you up.

Me: Why?

Erik: She said you have to work.

Me: Not until four.

Erik: She said you have to go in early.

Me: Tell her I'm not getting up until a decent hour.

Erik: Fine. *Stalks out, then comes back.* She said you can sleep in, but you have to go see Kelsi at one. Who's Kelsi?

Me: The chick that interviewed me for that summer camp job.

Erik: Oh.

Me: You guys say that a lot.

Erik: Yeah, we do, don't we?

Me: ZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Erik: Well, this was pointless. I'm gonna go look around. *Walks out and sees a cage on a table in our downstairs living room. He goes and looks in it.* MEGAN?

Me: WHAT?

Erik: WHY IS THERE A MOUSE IN A CAGE ON THIS TABLE?

Me: THAT'S NOT A MOUSE. IT'S A HAMSTER. IT'S LIKE A MOUSE, BUT FLUFFIER.

Jenna: WILL YOU SHUT UP? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

Erik: WHO'S THAT?

Me: MY SISTER, JENNA.

Mom: STOP YELLING!

Me: OKAY!

Erik: What a loud family. *Walks into next room. It's empty except for a blow-up mattress, which holds my tall and blond little sister, and a platform resting against the wall. It has grey walls and grey carpeting.* What room is this?

Jenna: Our new theatre roo- OH MY GOD!

Erik: What?

Jenna: You... you're the Phantom of the Opera!

Erik: Yes. And you are?

Jenna: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Hugs Erik.*

Erik: Um... nice to meet you EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Jenna: Sorry. My name is Jenna. I saw your movie! It was awesome!

Erik: I have a movie?

Jenna: Yeah! My sister said you were hot.

Erik: Is that so?

Jenna: Yup!

Erik: Well, as nice as it was meeting you Jenna, I'm going to have to ask you to please let me go.

Jenna: Okay! *Lets go.* And don't bother with my sister. She won't get up until noon.

Erik: Okay then. Goodbye Jenna.

Jenna: Bye! *Goes back to sleep.*

Erik: What a strange little girl. *Goes upstairs.* I'm bored. *Sits in front of TV and randomly pushes buttons on the remote, somehow making it turn on.* That's better!

*Four hours later.*

Alarm clock: Cock-a-doodle-doooo!

Me: Shut up. *Hits snooze and yawns.* Time to get up. *Grabs pillow and goes upstairs.*

Erik: Good morning Megan! Why do you have a pillow?

Me: You'll see. *Goes into the spare room where Christine and the fop are still sleeping and whacks them with the pillow.*

Christine: OW!

Raoul: WHAAAA! *Falls off bed.*

Me: Oooh, right into the wrapping paper.

Erik: Ten point landing Raoul.

Me: When did you get here?

Erik: I followed you in.

Me: Oh.

Erik: You say that a lot too.

Me: I know. *Hangs head in shame.* Come on people, breakfast!

Erik: But it's eleven.

Christine: I slept in that late?

Me: Don't be too hard on yourself. If I didn't have to work, I'd sleep in until three.

Raoul: Does anyone care I fell into a pile of wrapping paper?

Me: No. Get up and let's go eat! Does everyone like carrot muffins?

Christine: CARROT MUFFINS? OMG OMG OMGEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Runs out of the room.*

Me: Well, that answered my question. *We all follow Christine into the kitchen, where she's already found the pack of carrot muffins and is stuffing her face.*

Christine: *Swallows.* Carrot muffins come already made in packs of six here?

Me: Yeah.

Christine: I love the future!

Me: Okay then, Christine's muffin addiction aside, who wants theirs buttered and reheated?

Erik and Raoul: Me! Hey! Quit saying what I say when I say it! Cut that out!

Christine: *With her mouth full.* No. Um goo.

Me: Okay. *Cuts three muffins in half, butters them and sticks them in the microwave.*

Erik: So you just put food in there, a light comes on, it spins around, and when you take it out its hot?

Me: Basically.

Erik: Fascinating.

Microwave: Beep! Beep! Beep!

Me: Okay guys, here's breakfast!

Raoul: Yay! *Takes bite.* Hot!

Erik: *Smirks.* Fop.

Me: Come on, let's eat in the living room. *We all walk into the living room and sit down.*

Erik: Hey Megan.

Me: What?

Erik: Your sister told me I was in a movie.

Me: Oh yeah. You're famous.

Erik: What?

Me: You're story has been turned into at least two books, multiple movies and as mini-series! It's why I have you singing on my iPod.

Erik: Really?

Me: Yup. You're famous and everyone loves you! Raoul, you're famous and everyone hates you. Christine, eh, mixed reviews.

Christine: Cool! I'm loved and hated!

Me: You know, talking about you're fame has reminded me of something.

Erik: What?

Me: Well, since you're all here, I've decided to have a bit of fun with it!

Raoul: Should I be scared?

Me: Yes, because I'm gonna have some phangirl get-togethers!

Erik: What's a phangirl?

Me: A person who loves 'Phantom of the Opera' too much.

Erik: Oh boy, this is not gonna end well.

Me: Sure it will! I even have some locations picked out!

We interrupt this story to bring you; the locations of the phangirl get-togethers!

1. Mall of America - an amusement park, an aquarium, a mirror maze and escalators. It's a recipe for phangirl phun!

2. Wisconsin Dells - it has attraction, funhouses, water parks, old time photos and zip lining! Forget Disneyland, THIS is the funnest place on earth! (I do not care the funnest isn't a word.) And soon, it will be the phunnest! (See what I did there? I made a word pun!)

3. Moose Jaw - not as exciting, but it has a giant moose statue, the moose jaw tunnels, old time gangster pictures and a fudge store!

4. Pool party - my grandma has a big, in-ground pool with a diving board and a slide! And it's on a farm with horses and kittens and a hay ride for all you phangirls! Plus a bonfire, a hike through the hills, (trust me, it's more fun than it sounds.) and Erik shirtless!

5. The moon - I'm serious. We're gonna take a rocket ship to the moon. There is no reason to advertise it.

Me: So those are the places we're gonna go!

Erik: Wait, you mean ALL of them!

Me: Yup! I'm putting a poll on my profile so the phans can decide where to go first!

Raoul: Didn't you say they hated me?

Me: Yup!

Raoul: NOOOOOO! *Hides under a small TV table.*

Erik: Why must you torture us so?

Me: Relax. They love you!

Erik: That's what I'm afraid of. Speaking of which, your sister said you said I was hot. *Smirks.*

Me: *Blushes.* That's not important. Come on, we need to shower and get moving.

Christine: Who's showerin-

Me: Me first!

Christine: Shoot.

Me: *Runs and gets in shower, then starts singing.* Alaaaaaarm goes of at seven! and you go Doooooooowntooooooown! You put in your eight hours, to the powers that have always beeeeeeen! 'Til its fiiiive p. eeeeeeeemmmmm! Then you go downtown! Where the folks are broke. You go downtown! Where you're life's a joke. You go downtown! When you buy your token, you gooooooo! Home to skid roooooow!

Erik: *From the other side of the door.* For such an upbeat tune, those lyrics are quite depressing.

Me: It's from 'Little Shop of Horrors.' It's a musical about a man-eating plant!

Erik: ...The lyrics suddenly seem less depressing.

*Forty minutes later.*

Me: *Done showering and now have my hair in a ponytail.* Raoul, get your butt out of the bathroom before I drag you out!

Raoul: But I'm not done with my hair!

Me: That's it! *Breaks down the door and barges in.*

Raoul: Eeeeeeek!

Me: *Drags Raoul out.* You, my friend, have O.C.H.S.D.

Raoul: What's that?

Me: Obsessive compulsive hair styling disorder. Now get up, I have to go drop off some papers for the summer camp, then go to work.

Erik: Wait, I thought you worked at the summer camp.

Me: No, I work at Pharmasave.

Erik: What's Pharmasave?

Me: A pharmacy.

Erik: You know, I'm gonna change it up a bit; Cool!

Me: Congrats on not saying 'oh'.

Christine: Hey, where'd Raoul go?

Me: Oh no. *We all run into the kitchen to see Raoul about to touch the knobs on the stove.*

Me, Erik and Christine: NO TOUCHY THE STOVE!

Raoul: AAAH! Okay. Geez, what's so bad about the stove?

Me: *Talking like you would to a small child.* Well Raoul, you could start a fire, and then we would all die!

Raoul: Oh.

Erik: *Slaps himself in the forehead.* Oooh, and we were almost out of that rut!

Me: Let's go people! We have to walk to the other side of town!

Christine: Okay!

*We walk out, and it's 34 degrees outside. (And that's in Celsius people! go Canada!)*

Erik: Geez it's hot out here!

Me: You think this is bad? You should see our winters.

Christine: What's in winter?

Me: Bitter icy winds, knee-high snow, blizzards just when you think it's warming up. We once had a snowstorm in June.

Christine: Yipe!

Me: And don't even get me started on the flooding, hail and tornados in spring and fall.

Raoul: Tornados?

Me: Well, tornado warnings. We've only ever had one real tornado.

Erik: What kind of place is this?

Me: A place where we learn to put up with the worst weather conditions and insects, and become tough. I'm the weakest girl I know, and I can still grin and bear walking down the street in a black shirt in a heat wave. *I'm wearing my Pharmasave uniform by the way. It's black and not the best for walking down the street in 30+ weather in.*

Erik: Wow. That's extreme.

Me: Yes, I know. Come on, were here. *We go into the summer camp office and I give the girl my papers. I come back to find our trio fighting over chalk.*

Me: Really?

Erik: Really. Raoul, I want a blue one!

Raoul: No! The blue ones are mine!

Me: Come on guys, I have to go to work.

Raoul: Can I bring the chalk?

Me: No Raoul. You cannot bring the chalk.

Raoul: Fine. *Pouts and drops chalk. We all walk into an alley behind all the stores.*

Christine: All the stores look so creepy from behind.

Me: Yeah. They do. Come on, we have to cross the street.

Erik: Um, Megan? There's a car coming.

Me: I don't care. Just run!

*Okay, just imagine this from the driver's point of view. You're driving to main street, when suddenly a man with long blond hair in fancy 1870 French daywear, a woman in a puffy old time white dress, a man in a black suit, cape and a 'Phantom of the Opera' mask, and a girl in a black shirt swinging a bright green purse go running in front of your car and across the street. Just imagine being that driver. He probably had a heart attack.*

Me: Whoo! I'm proud of you guys!

Raoul: Why?

Me: You just avoided being hit by a car by running for your lives. You're starting to fit in!

Erik: If that's the initiation, I'm not sure I want to be a Saskatchewanerian.

Me: We're Saskatchewanites.

Christine: I thought you were Saskatchewanalopians.

Raoul: I thought you were people. *We all stare at him.* Just forget it.

Me: Alright, we WILL! *Everyone stares at me.* I need to show you guys 'A Very Potter Musical'.

Erik: Megan, the end of the street is coming up.

Me: Pharmasave is the last building on the street. Come on, we go in the back. *We head in, and I go upstairs to hang my purse then come back down and get my name tag.*

Raoul: I want a name tag!

Christine: Me too!

Me: Okay. Let's get you some name tags. What do you want them to say?

*One quick name tag discussion and creation later*

Erik: Mine says; Erik, Phantom of the Opera.

Christine: Mine says; Christine, Singer.

Raoul: Mine says; Raoul, Fop. Hey, that's not what I wanted it to say!

Erik: *Snickers.*

Me: I'm gonna go get some water. *I go back upstairs and get some water. When I come back everyone is missing.* Where'd they go?

Customer Service Lady: They went into the store.

Me: Oh good Lord. *Runs into the store and find Raoul in the hair care aisle.*

Raoul: So. Many. Shampoos.

Me: Come on Raoul. *Takes him by the hand, but he digs in his heels.*

Raoul: I WANNA STAY WITH THE SHAMPOO! *Starts throwing a temper tantrum. Meanwhile, in the card aisle...*

Christine: Aww, this one has a kitty on it! *Opens it and the card starts playing music and shaking* OH MY RIGHT GLASS SLIPPER AND A TURTLE WITH A LIMP, WHAT IS THAT?

Me: Christine! *Runs into aisle* Oh my God Christine, it's just a birthday card!

Christine: CARDS DON'T MAKE NOISE!

Me: In the future, they do. *Closes card.* Now go get Raoul from the shampoo while I find Erik.

Christine: Okay!

Me: Now if I was the Phantom of the Opera, where would I go? *Snaps.* The candles!

Erik: *Right where I thought he would be!* This one smells like apples, and this one smells like pine, and this one smells like the ocean!

Me: Erik, put the candles back.

Erik: Aww. But I want some candles!

Me: I have two candles in my room.

Erik: ...Are they scented?

Me: They smell like lilacs and cinnamon buns.

Erik: Very well. *Follows me back to the shampoo, but Raoul and Christine aren't there.*

Me: Where'd they go? *Suddenly, a high pitched scream is heard from cards.* Oh my God, not again! Christine! *We run into cards to find Christine laughing at a moving squirrel card while Raoul attempt to climb the opposite rack of cards, screaming like a girl.* RAOUL! GET DOWN FROM THERE!

Raoul: THAT SQUIRREL IS EVIL!

Me: Raoul, it's not real.

Raoul: ...I knew that. *Climbs down.*

Me: Look at the mess you made! Now I have to clean this up! You three, sit and don't move. *Cleans up cards.*

Erik: See Christine, this is why the phans love me. You can't take Raoul anywhere.

Christine: Well...

Raoul: Christine!

Christine: Sorry Erik, but I still choose Raoul.

Erik: Darn it.

Me: Done. *Customer comes up to till.* I have to help this guy. Don't move. *Goes to till* Hi! How are you?

Customer dude: Good. How are you?

Me: Good. * I ring him up and he pays.* Have a good day!

Customer dude: Thanks. You too.

Me: *Leaves till and goes back to talk to the trio.* I have to go face things now. (Note: facing things just means turning out the labels and making the products look pretty.) You three don't touch anything. *Makes like a tree and leaves.*

Raoul: I'm bored.

Erik: Megan said we aren't supposed to move. *Lady goes up to the till*

Christine: We should go help the customer lady! *Runs up to till* Hi! How are you?

Customer lady: Good.

Christine: *Waves product in front of scanner, but nothing happens.* Raoul! It's not working!

Raoul: Let me try! *Waves product in front of scanner. Still, nothing happens.*

Christine: It's still not working!

Erik: You guys are idiots! She pressed buttons before she scanned stuff. *Randomly presses buttons, then waves product in front of scanner. Of course, nothing happens.* Urg! *Starts punching register.* STUPID! THING!

Me: Oh my God guys! What are you doing? *Shoves them out of the way.* I'm sorry about my friends. They're kinda special.

Customer lady: It's okay. *I ring her up and she leaves. I drag them into the medicine aisle*

Me: Okay. Here are the Pharmasave rules. You **do not** touch the register! You **do not** knock things over! And you** do not** break anything! Got it?

Raoul, Christine and Erik: Yes ma'am.

Me: Good. Now you guys can help me put away this cart of stuff.

Erik: Okay!

Christine: Megan, what are these 'Always' things?

Me: Erm, I'll tell you later.

Raoul: Megan, what are these 'Troja-'

Me: RAOUL PUT THOSE DOWN!

Raoul: *Drops box.*

Me: Just go put the Advil away. *Hands them boxes and shoos them into the next aisle. Ten seconds later there's a loud crash.*

Me: Why me? What did I do to deserve this? *Goes into next aisle, where Raoul and Erik on the floor covered in Advil boxes.* What did you do now?

Christine: I was putting the boxes away, but Raoul thought they'd look prettier over there, so he tried to grab them. Erik said we weren't supposed to touch anything, but Raoul said you wouldn't mind because moving things wasn't against the rules. Erik tried to stop him, but they fell and now there's a mess.

Me: *Sigh.* Just go sit on the bench by the back register. I'll clean this up. Erik, you keep an eye on them.

Erik: Why me?

Me: Because you seem to be the only one with any common sense around here.

Erik: Fine. Let's go. *They go and sit on the bench.*

Christine: I'm bored.

Erik: Megan said we weren't supposed to move.

Christine: But sitting here is boring! *Snuggles up against Erik.* Please Erik? Can't we go do something?

Erik: Well, I guess we can go look at something...

Christine: Yay! *Jumps up.* Come on Raoul!

*One minute later.*

Me: I wonder how the POTO crew is holding up. *Suddenly, there's a loud crash. Raoul runs past the aisle with soap in his hair, Christine runs by waving around a bottle of open Flintstone gummies, and Erik runs by with vitamins sticking to him and waving his Punjab lasso in the air. They are all being chased by an employee.*

Me: Why must the universe answer my questions? *Chases after them.*

Employee: *Yelling at them*

Me: There you three are! I just cannot leave you three alone, can I? *To very mad employee.* I'm sorry about my friends. I couldn't leave them home alone.

Employee: Just don't let it happen again.

Me: Don't worry, I won't! *Employee leaves, and I round on our trio.* What did you do this time?

Christine: Well, we went to go find something to do. Raoul was trying to do his hair, but I wanted to go see the makeup so we went there, but I was distracted by the pretty bottles! So I picked one up and took the cap off, but Raoul had dumped a bottle on Erik, and he was gonna Punjab him, but then the mean lady started chasing us and we ran for it!

Me: Good Lord! Forget parenting class; if you want to see what motherhood is like, just look after the Phantom of the Opera and friends.

Christine: We're the friends!

Raoul: *Strikes a pose.*

Me: ...

Employee lady: Hey guys? Someone had a birthday so there's cake in the photo lab.

Me: Sweetness! Come on people! Cake! *We go to photo lab and get cake and ice cream.*

Raoul: This is good!

Christine: *With her mouth full.* DI SUF ID AW-UM!

Erik: I don't know...

Me: Just eat it.

Erik: *Takes a bite and freezes. Then a big smile crosses his face.*

Me: Uh oh. That smile is never good news. *Throws plate away.* I'm gonna go get some water. You guys keep and eye on Erik. *Leaves.*

Christine: *Waves a hand in front of Erik's face.* Erik?

Me: *In the break room.* Dum dum dum dum dee ay, I'm gettin' a drink today. *Screams and crashes come from downstairs.* Oh no. *Runs downstairs*

Erik: *Running around like a maniac and knocking things off the shelves.* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: Erik! *Grabs his arm, slaps him and shakes his shoulders.* SNAP OUT OF IT!

Erik: Hi megan do you love cake because I love cake cake is good!

Raoul: *Dragging Christine behind him.* Megan! there's something wrong with Christine! *Christine has that same smile on her face.*

Me: Oh no.

Christine: *Jumps up and starts running in circles.* WHEEEE! I love cake does anyone else love cake because I do!

Erik: I love cake too!

Erik and Christine: CAKECAKECAKECAKE!

Raoul: What's wrong with them?

Me: My guess is they're jacked up on cake.

Raoul: Then why aren't I acting crazy? I had cake too.

Me: Hmmmm, maybe it's because you're used to a pretty-boy, indulgent lifestyle and they're not.

Raoul: That's probably it.

Erik and Christine: CAKECAKECAKECAKE!

Me: Let's just stick them in the break room until I'm done working. *We drag our jacked-up pair into the break room.* You keep an eye on them.

Raoul: Why me?

Me: Do you really need me to answer that question?

Raoul: No.

Me: Okay then. I'll be back in a few hours. Just make sure they don't leave. *Leaves*

Raoul: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

*Four hours of stocking, seeing my old teacher and her baby, selling too many vitamin waters to one person, and an old lady who wouldn't leave later.*

Me: Raoul! I'm done work! What the? *Raoul is tied to a chair and Christine and Erik are asleep on the floor.* What happened?

Raoul: Megan! Oh thank God! These two went insane! First they tied me up with the Punjab lasso, Then they ran around in circles, then they randomly started crying, and then they fell asleep! And I'm still tied up!

Me: I can see that. *Unties Raoul.*

Raoul: What happened to them?

Me: Well my dear fop, you just experienced firsthand a sugar high and crash. Don't worry, I'll wake them up.

Raoul: Good luck. I've been trying forever to wake them up, and nothing's worked!

Me: That's because you lack my years of practice in perfecting the art of waking up people from a sugar crash. *Kicks Erik.* Wake up.

Erik: Wha? Christine, wake up.

Christine: Five more minutes.

Me: *Kicks Christine.* Wake up.

Christine: Okay.

Raoul: I bow before your amazing skills.

Me: Come on guys, my mom is probably waiting outside with the van.

Erik: What? We're DRIVING?

Christine: I thought you said it wasn't scary?

Erik: It isn't, but the fop might not be able to handle it.

Me: Since when have you cared about the fop?

Erik: Never mind.

Me: Great! Let's go!

*One excruciating car ride later.*

Raoul: That was awful!

Christine: It was so fast! It was scary! I was SCARED!

Me: Note to self; no sugar for Christine and Erik, and minimal car trips for everyone.

Erik: That one wasn't that bad.

Me: Then why were you screaming 'We're all going to die, get me out of here, I wanna live' out the window the entire time?

Erik: No reason.

Me: Let's just be glad today is over. Now I'm gonna go take a nap, because you three are exhausting. *Goes downstairs.*

Erik: ...

Christine: ...

Raoul: ... Do you think she's annoyed with us?

* * *

><p>If you were paying attention in the beginning, you would have seen there was a poll for our first phangirl get-together location on my profile! Go check it out, and I'll have the location to you as soon as possible! Toodles!<p> 


	3. Haircuts and Destroying the Kitchen

**Me: Okay people! Places for chapter three!**

***Crashes and screams of pain are heard from backstage.***

**Me: *Sigh.* never mind.**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. PHANTOM. OF. THE. OPERA! OKAY?**

* * *

><p>Erik: *Once again already ready for the day and creeper-staring at me while I sleep. This time he has an air horn.* Megan, if you do not get up, the consequences will be dire.<p>

Me: Go away.

Erik: You asked for it!

Air horn: BLAAAAAAAAART!

Me: OH MY WIZARD GOD! *Falls out of bed.* You just live for that, don't you?

Erik: Yup!

Me: *Gets up.* Wow, that was a weird night.

Erik: Night? You stayed up until four!

Me: So did you!

Erik: Yeah, because you stole my pillow.

Me: It was still a weird night.

Erik: It was hilarious!

Me: No it wasn't.

Erik: You attempted to ninja-kick a tree and fell on your butt, how it that not hilarious?

Me: The gigantic bruise I now have on my arm, that's how. Care to explain why you woke me up?

Erik: Your dad said you have to go to work.

Me: But I don't work today!

Erik: He said they're understaffed.

Me: Fine. I'll go. Are Christine and the fop up yet?

Erik: Yes. They're watching TV.

Christine: *From upstairs.* Don't stop! Believin'! Hold on to that feeeeeliiin'!

Me: You wouldn't have happened to have stolen my complete first season of Glee on DVD, would you?

Erik: Maybe.

Me: As long as you're enjoying it. I was gonna show it to you guys anyway.

Erik: I enjoy the tyrannical hilarity of Sue Sylvester.

Me: So does every other gleek in the world. Now move so I can get ready.

*One hour later, I'm showered, dressed, and ready for the day! I go into the living room where Erik, Raoul, Christine, Jenna, and my tiny, brown-haired cousin Kendra are watching TV.*

Me: Okay, I'll be back in a few hours. Jenna and Kendra are in charge, behave, emergency numbers are on the fridge, and no touchy the stove.

Raoul: *Pouts.*

Christine: Why can't we come with you?

Me: Do you not remember what happened last time I took you to work?

Christine: Oh, right.

Jenna: Are you sure it's a good idea to leave them home alone?

Me: What other choice do I have? Besides, what's the worst that could happen? *In hindsight, it wasn't the best idea to say that.*

*Two-and-a-half hours later, I'm coming home with subway bags and Canadian flags.*

Me: Guys! I'm home! WHAT THE HECK?

*Erik is attempting to strangle Raoul, Kendra is attempting to stop him with her feet tied together, Christine is standing on the kitchen counter throwing eggs at Jenna, and there's a pan on the stove that's on fire.*

Me: EVERYBODY, FREEZE! *Everyone does so.* WHAT IS GOING ON?

Christine: Well...

Me: Forget it. I don't want to know. Erik, stop strangling the fop and untie Kendra. Christine, clean up the eggs. Jenna, why is the stove on fire?

Jenna: Raoul was trying to cook, Erik tried to stop him, and they sort of forgot about it.

Me: And why was Christine throwing eggs at you?

Jenna: I don't know.

Me: Just turn off the stove and put a lid on that pan. It might be a grease fire. (A/n: Never put water on a grease fire. Look it up on YouTube. You'll get a fifty foot high fireball. I'm pretty sure that's what burned down our KFC.)

Raoul: Thank you for saving me!

Me: Don't push your luck. I only kept you around for the comic relief.

Raoul: Now I'm scared.

Erik: Megan, what's with the sandwiches and flags?

Me: Oh right. The subs are lunch, and the flags are for tomorrow.

Christine: What's tomorrow?

Me: CANADA DAY!

Raoul: What's that?

Me: A day to celebrate Canada!

Raoul: Where?

Me: The place we're in right now.

Raoul: Oh.

Erik: *Hits Raoul.* We are NOT going back into that rut!

Me: I got flags for everyone, and tomorrow we're going to my grandma's for a pool party, then we're gonna go see some fireworks!

Erik: The phangirls aren't coming, are they?

Me: No. no one's voted yet. But I think InuyashaFanGirl555 wants to go to the Wisconsin Dells.

Christine: Then why didn't she vote?

Me: I don't know. Let's just eat our sandwiches.

*One sandwich-eating montage later.*

Christine: So what are we gonna do now?

Me: I have a hair appointment, so we're all gonna go get haircuts.

Raoul: NOOOOO! MY HAIR!

Me: ...You have issues.

Erik: I wear a wig; do I have to get a haircut?

Me: No. But Christine need a styling.

Raoul: Did you say styling?

Me: Yeah, we're going to my hairdresser, not a barber.

Raoul: LET'S MOVE PEOPLE! HUP HUP HUP! MOVE MOVE MOVE!

Erik: ...

Me: Is this normal?

Christine: Actually, yes.

*Ten minutes later.*

Me: Why do I take you guy's places again?

Erik: Because we're so lovable and easy to travel with?

Me: You nearly jumped out the car window!

Erik: Oh, right.

Brianna (My awesome stylist): Hey guys! Who's first?

Erik: Why does no one ever question why you have the Phantom of the Opera with you?

Raoul: Hey! What are we? Chopped liver?

Erik: Actually Raoul, that could be easily arranged for you.

Raoul: *Gulp.*

Me: Christine can go first.

Christine: Whee! *Jumps in chair.* I want my hair short, but still kind of long, straightened, but still curly, with a cool style, but I still want it to look natural...

Me: Christine, you have a four oxymoron limit.

*One hour later Christine has a shoulder-length wavy 'do.*

Christine: How do I look?

Erik: Exquisite as always, my angel. *Kisses her hand.*

Christine: *Giggles and blushes.*

Me: Ra-fop, you're up.

Raoul: Yay! *Hold up a magazine.* I want my hair done like the person in this picture!

Brianna: But... that's a girl.

Raoul: So? Get snippin', sister.

Me: He needs to watch less TV.

*One hour later Raoul has a puffed up, over-styled 'do. It's not pleasant.*

Raoul: I look AWESOME!

Erik: You look even more like a girl than before.

Me: My turn!

*Okay, these haircuts take an hour apiece, so this takes place one hour later AGIAN! Get it? Got it? Good. I have shorter bangs and my hair is straightened.*

Me: Let's go.

Christine: Don't you like your haircut?

Me: Let's just go, please. And no screaming, okay?

Erik, Christine and Raoul: Okay.

*We all get in the van and I start staring blankly out the window.*

Christine: What's wrong Megan?

Me: It's stupid.

Christine: Just tell us.

Me: I...I... This haircut makes my face look fat! *Bursts into tears.*

Christine: Oh Megan! *Hugs.* You're not fat!

Me: S...sorry. *Sniff.* I have no friends and body image issues.

Erik: We're your friends, aren't we?

Me: Yeah, but you're fictional characters! Plus, you're all like, 30-something.

Christine: I'm not!

Raoul: Why do you have no friends and body image issues?

Me: Teasing, bullying, and being out casted. It does those things to you. I've had to go see a councillor because of bullying before.

Erik: Who did this? I'll Punjab them! *Pulls out Punjab lasso.*

Me: E... Erik, put that down. I d...don't want you t...to kill anyone. *Cries.*

Erik: What's wrong now?

Me: Nothing. It's just; no one has ever offered to stand up for me like that before. *Hugs.*

Erik: Megan, you took us into your home and put up with us day after day. We'll be there for you no matter what. *Hugs back.*

Christine: Yeah Megan. We're you're friends! *Hugs again.*

Raoul: Even if we are fictional. *Hugs.*

Me: *From the middle of a group hug.* Thanks guys. Fictional friends are awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that was how my day went!<strong>

**Erik: Raoul's haircut is still scaring me.**

**Me: Whatever. Thanks for reading and putting up with my personal angst. And don't forget to review and vote for our first phangirl get-together on my profile! One more thing; I'm turning on anonymous review, so even if you don't have an account you can review and come to the get-togethers! Bye!**


	4. HAPPY CANADA DAY!

**Raoul: Ready... and ACTION!**

**Me: I wake up in the morning feeling so depressed.****  
><strong>**Because I didn't get enough sleep, and my hair's a mess.****  
><strong>**Before I leave I stop and write up some fanfic-tion.****  
><strong>**Because it's the closest to owning 'Phantom of the Opera' I'll come.**

**Erik: N-no she doe-doe-doesn't own me, ****  
><strong>**If she did the story would've totally, ****  
><strong>**G-gone v-very dif-dif-dif-differently.**

**Christine: Yeah, if she owned the story, ****  
><strong>**Then I probably wouldn't be, ****  
><strong>**Still married to Raouly Deeeeeee,**

**Raoul: Changy!**

**Me: No I, do not own, 'Phantom of the Opera'.****  
><strong>**That right, only goes, to Andrew Lloyd Webber.****  
><strong>**I hope you're enjoying, the total crack disclaimer.****  
><strong>**OOWOOOOWOOOWOW! OOWOOOOWOOOWOW! **

**All: No she, doesn't own, 'Phantom of the Opera'.****  
><strong>**It isn't ours alright? Do we have to say it twice?****  
><strong>**This song has reached its end, now enjoy the chapter my friends!****  
><strong>**OOWOOOOWOOOWOW! OOWOOOOWOOOWOW! **

**I also don't own Ke$ha, but this disclaimer is so awesome to sing!**

* * *

><p>Erik: *Standing next to my bed and leaning over my face.* Aww. She's so adorable when she's sleeping! MEGAN!<p>

Me: YARG! *Jumps up and crashes into Erik.*

Erik: *Holding his face.* I think your face broke my mask!

Me: I think your mask broke my face! *Rubs face.* You realise this is the third time you've woken me up and something bad has happened?

Erik: Well, to you. This is the first time something bad has happened to me!

Me: Never mind. Are Christine and Raoul up yet?

Erik; Yeah. Your sister taught us how to use the computer!

Me: Oh really?

Erik: Yup! First we watched 'A Very Potter Musical' and the sequel, then we watched 'The key of awesome', then we watched 'Little Shop of Horrors', and then we watched the entire second season of 'Glee'!

Me: Really? How long have you been up?

Erik: ...We were supposed to go to sleep?

Me: *Sigh.* Well, what else have you been doing while I was asleep?

Erik: That's actually why i came to get you...

Me: What did you do?

Erik: *Opens the door to reveal a flood of bubbles coming from the laundry room.*

Christine: EEK! Bubble overflow! Raoul, where are you?

Raoul: *Covered in bubbles.* Christine! I don't think I can make it! Go on, without me!

Christine: Okay! *Runs upstairs.*

Raoul: ...I didn't mean it! Save me!

Me: Oh for the love of God! *Pulls Raoul out of the water and turns off the washing machine.* What did you do?

Christine: *Comes back downstairs.* Well, we tried to do the laundry, but it overflowed!

Erik: I think we used too much soap.

Me: Just get this cleaned up while i get showered. Geez, you go to sleep for a few hours, and wake up to this!

*Two hours later.*

Me: You ruined half my clothes!

Erik: Well, sorry for trying to help!

Me: Now I have to get new stuff! Well, at least we can get you guys some new things too.

Christine: Yay! Shopping!

Raoul: So what are we doing today?

Erik: Don't you remember? it's Canada Day!

Me: Yeah, but no pool party.

Christine: Why not?

M: It's too cold. We'll go tomorrow.

Erik: Yay!

Me: We're still gonna go see the fireworks though!

Raoul: Cool!

Me: I thought we told you never to say that again.

Raoul: Oh, right.

Me: For now, we're getting our Canada day outfits ready!

Erik: What?

Me: Come on! I have temporary tattoos, flags, and red stuff for all of you!

Erik: This cannot end well.

*Three hours later Christine has a red sundress, a red sunhat, and Canadian flag tattoos on her cheeks. Raoul has a red shirt, jeans, and a maple leaf tattoo on his hand. Erik has a white t-shirt with a Canadian flag on it, brown shorts, a red cape, a Canadian flag tattoo on his cheek and a Canadian flag sticker on his mask. I have black sweats, a red tank top that says 'Canadian chicks rule', a red fedora with a sparkly black band around it, a knee-length red scarf and am covered in tattoos. We all have flags.*

Me: We're ready! Just in time too.

Raoul: Where did you get this stuff?

Me: From my authoresses chest of plot hole fillers. *Reaches in and pulls out smoothies.* Smoothie anyone?

Erik: Sure.

Christine: Megan! Your mom is yelling at us to move it!

Me: Let's go!

Erik: Where are we going?

Me: A friend's boat house. The lake is putting on the fireworks.

Christine: Yay! The beach!

*Twenty minutes later, we're at the boathouse and ready to celebrate!*

Raoul: Where's the fireworks?

Me: They're not coming until the sun goes down.

Raoul: Aww.

Christine: Look! A campfire! And marshmallows!

Erik: Did you say marshmallows?

Me: Oh no you two, remember what happened the last time you two got sugar?

Erik: oh, right. That.

Me: Exactly. No s'mores for you guys.

Christine: Awwww.

Raoul: Can I have some?

Me: No. You'll just make Christine and Erik jealous.

Raoul: Poo.

Christine: Look! Some people are already setting off fireworks! *Little fireworks are going off along the beach.*

Me: That's just some amateur stuff people are doing to pass the time. Hey, where'd Raoul and Erik go?

Christine: I think they're on the dock.

Raoul: AHH! *Splash!*

Erik: *Whistling inconspicuously.*

Raoul: *Sitting in the lake.* He pushed me!

Erik: Did not!

Raoul: Did too!

Me: I am never having children.

Christine: Let's go sit by the fire and warm you up Raoul.

Erik: This is boring.

Me: I can't make time go faster.

Erik: Dang it.

Firework: Boom!

Me: Ooh! The fireworks are starting! Go sit down!

Fireworks: Boom! Flash! Pow! Marvel at us in all our glory!

All: Oooooooh! Aaaaaah!

Raoul: AAHHH! SCARY NOISES! *Hides under a lawnchair.*

Christine: It's okay Raouly-bear! They won't hurt you!

Me: Unless their debris come crashing out of the sky on your face.

Raoul: WHAT?

Me: *High fives Erik.*

Erik: Nice one.

*We watch the awesome fireworks of epicness for about an hour, then they end. Wah!*

Me: Come on people! It's time to go!

Erik: Raoul won't move!

Raoul: THE FIREWORK DEBRIS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!

Me: *Sigh.* You'll be safer in the car.

Raoul: MOVE! *Shoves Christine out of the way and runs to the car.*

Me: Wow, he's fast when he wants to be.

Christine: And strong! I think I landed on a stick!

Erik: Oh, my poor angel! I'll carry you back to the car. *Picks up Christine and walks back to the van. I don't know why everyone's calling it car.*

Me: You people get weirder by the second.

Erik: Yup!

Me: Let's just go home. I think I need an aspirin.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry about the short chapter, but this was written at two in the morning.<strong>

**Erik: I'm still exhausted from the disclaimer.**

**Me: That was still pretty awesome! Don't forget to review and vote for our first phangirl get-together on my profile! If no one votes then we might not be able to go to them all. **

**Erik: And what a catastrophe that would be.**

**Me: Quit using sarcasm!**


	5. Pool Parties and Kittens!

**Me: Hey party people!**

**Erik: Welcome to chapter five!**

**Me: We're sorry we didn't update yesterday.**

**Erik: Fanfiction was glitching out and we couldn't upload documents.**

**Me: So this is the chapter that was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but was uploaded today and takes place yesterday even though we refer to it as today because yesterday it was today and today was tomorrow.**

**Raoul: I'm lost.**

**Me: Too bad. Anyway, we hope you enjoy it. But first, here's a disclaimer that definitely isn't as awesome as the one in the last chapter!**

**Erik: We blame the economy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. If I did, I would be on it. And it would probably suck because I would hog the spotlight.**

* * *

><p>*It's two in the afternoon. I'm just getting back from work.*<p>

Me: Hey guys? How were you today?

Erik: Fine, considering the fact that you tied us up. *They are tied up. Erik's tied to a chair and Raoul and Christine are tied together and sitting on the floor.*

Me: Well I couldn't have you destroying the house again!

Raoul: Can you untie us now? I've had to go to the bathroom for the last hour!

Me: fine. *Unties Raoul and Christine.*

Raoul: Thank you! *Runs for it.*

Christine: Remind me again why that was necessary?

Me: There are still egg stains on the floor.

Christine: Oh.

Erik; NO! THE RUT! THE RUT!

Christine: Right! I mean, uh, right! Not oh.

Me: *While untying Erik.* This was a necessary precaution, but don't feel bad. We're gonna go swimming now!

Erik: Not with the phangirls, right?

Me: Nope! Actually, the Wisconsin Dells lead the polls with a whopping one vote!

Erik: So, that means…

Me: right now we're looking at zip lining, water parks, theme parks, funhouses, and mini-golf!

Erik: Mini-golf? What's that, golf for short people?

Me: Don't be rude to short people! I have like, three friends that are vertically challenged!

Erik: I am the freakin' Phantom of the Opera, and I will make fun of who I want.

Me: But in the future, we have to worry about political correctness or we could be facing a lawsuit!

Erik: Really?

Me: Really.

Christine: Has anyone noticed Raoul has been gone this entire time?

Raoul: *From bathroom.* Someone help me! I locked myself in!

Me: But we have a turny-lock-thingy. I don't even think its physilogically possible to lock yourself in with one of those.

Erik: That's ra-fop for you. He's so stupid he defies the laws of physics and logic.

Raoul: Is that a good thing?

Me: No Raoul. No it's not.

Christine: Aren't we going to go help him?

Me: Eh. I don't see any reason to. Do you Erik?

Erik: Why no Megan, no I do not.

Me: Then it's settled! We leave the fop locked in the bathroom!

Raoul and Christine: HEY!

Christine: Please Erik? Can you please let him out? *Puppy dog eyes.* Pleeeeaaaaase?

Erik: Well…

Me: No Erik! Don't give in!

Christine: Please? For me?

Erik: Fine.

Me: Dammit!

Erik: *Releases the fop.* This is for Christine, not for you. I still hate you.

Raoul: Good to know.

Me: Okay, here's swimsuits for everyone, we're leaving in ten minutes, let's move!

*Ten minutes later.*

Me: *Listening to iPod.* Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas  
>Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA!<p>

Erik: What is that abomination you call a song again?

Me: 'Judas' by Lady Gaga. She's crazy, but awesome!

Erik: That song has no deeper meaning whatsoever.

Me: You want something with no deeper meaning? Just listen to the radio. Barely any music of the 21st century has any deeper meaning. We're lucky to have a few artists who include ant depth in their songs these days. Most artists just throw together some random lyrics about partying and become famous for nothing.

Erik: …

Christine: …

Raoul: Are we there yet?

Me: Almost. Oh, the gravel road is coming up! That means I get to drive!

Erik: What! Cars are scary enough as it is! But now you're behind the wheel? We're all going to die!

Me: Shut up, this isn't the first time I've ever driven. I'm a pretty good driver.

Erik: I'll believe it when I see it.

Christine: I won't be seeing it, because I'll be shielding my eyes from our imminent doom.

Raoul: I like dragonflies!

Me: …What?

Raoul: I-

Me: Never mind, I don't even want to know what thought process led you to say that. I'm driving, everyone get over it.

Erik: Fine. But when we all die, I get to say I told you so.

Christine: *Hiding her eyes.*

Me: *Now behind the wheel.* See guys? I'm not that bad!

Christine: Your mom has told you to slow down three times!

Erik: Listen to her!

Raoul: I WANT MY MOMMY!

Erik: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

Christine: I. WANT. TO. LIIIIIIIIIVE!

Me: Guys? We're here.

Raoul: Oh.

Erik: Right.

Christine: We knew that.

Me: Sure you did. Let's just go get changed.

*A few minutes later we're all changed and getting ready to swim.*

Me: *In a white bikini with rainbow-plant patterns on it.* Come on guys! *Gets in.* The water's awesome!

Christine: *In a blue one-piece* Are you sure these bathing suits are appropriate attire for women?

Me: I told you, they are perfectly acceptable. I could get you a bikini like mine...

Christine: I'm good! Raoul, watch me do a swan dive! *Swan dives off the diving board.*

Raoul: Great job Christine!

Erik; I'd give it a ten!

Me: Pfft. That's nothing. *Jumps out of the pool and runs up to the diving board.* CANNONBALL! *I think you can guess what happened next.*

Raoul: MY HAIR!

Erik: You… you splashed us!

Me: Get over it. Hey, you're wet anyway, might as well get in the pool!

Erik: You're evil.

Me: I know!

Raoul: Are you sure there's no sharks in here?

Christine: Raoul honey, you can see the bottom. There are no sharks.

Raoul: They could be hiding.

Me: I'll handle this. *Gets out and pushes Raoul in.* There, problem solved.

Raoul: MY HAIR! AGAIN!

Erik: Is there anything else that's important to you in your life?

Raoul: Yes! There's… well… there's… actually…no.

Erik: Fop.

Me: *Sneaks up on Erik and pushes him in.*

Erik: YARG! *Splash!*

Me: Wow. Ten point splash, Erik.

Erik: I hate you. You know that, right?

Me: Yup! And I wouldn't have it any other way! *Jumps in.* Race you around the pool!

Erik: Oh, it's on!

*After I beat him so badly it should be illegal.*

Erik: How did you do that?

Me: Big feet, a lifetime of swimming, and wearing goggles so I could actually see where I was going.

Erik: Gotta get me some of those.

Me: By the way, you dropped this. *Holds up mask.*

Erik: WHAT! OH MY GOD! GIVE IT BACK!

Me: Erik, no one cares what you look like. There are people with worse deformities.

Erik: I highly doubt that.

Me: It's true! And no one cares because half the world loves your face anyway!

Erik: Really?

Me: Yup. And you can go ahead and include me in those numbers.

Erik: Really?

Me: Yes. You're face is fine. It's the rest of you we need to work on. *Kisses his cheek and swims away.*

Erik: Thanks Meg-wait, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Christine: Megan, there's a small army of tiny people descending on the pool.

Me: Aw crap, the little kids are here. EVASIVE MANUVERS! GO GO GO! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! *We do some pretty awesome super spy moves and end up dressed and dried by the time the little kids are in the pool.*

Me: Well, that's our swim time done.

Erik: So we just came up here for nothing?

Me: No. Now we go see the kittens!

Christine: There's kittens? WHY DID NO ONE MENTION THIS TO ME?

Me: I don't know, it never crossed my mind.

Christine: Well let's go! The kittens await!

Me: Okay. *We start walking through the forest between the barn and the house. I climb up a tree.* Look at me! I'm queen of the forest!

Raoul: Ooh! Can I be the court jester?

Me: …

Christine: …

Erik: Fops say the darndest things, don't they?

Me: Yep. *Jumps down from tree.*

Erik: So you climb trees in your flip-flops?

Me: Yeperdoodles!

Erik: Please don't ever say that again.

Me: Why not?

Erik: Because it's slightly disturbing.

Me: Whatever. Come on, we're going to the shop.

Erik: The what?

Me: The place where my grandpa shoots cows.

Raoul: WHAT?

Me: Don't worry, he's retired now. Besides, cows are creepy.

Christine: No they are not!

Me: Yes they are! One once tried to charge me and my cousins!

Erik: Were you provoking it?

Me: Well, we were kinda yelling at them, but that's not the point! It remembered us! I'm pretty sure it wanted to kill us! Cows are right up there on my worst fears list; right along with grasshoppers and Sarah Brightman.

Erik: You fear some weird stuff.

Me: Well, I'm a weird person. Come on, we're here.

*We go into a small room in a giant metal shed, and we see a black and white cat.*

Me: Hi Grace!

Raoul: Is this the mommy cat?

Me: Yes, she is. Isn't she beautiful?

Christine: *With her head stuck under a desk.* I found the kittens! *These kittens are all white with black spots, except for one tabby kitten. They're all still little, as in barely-walking-just-have-their-eyes-open-oh-my-God-aren't-they-precious kind of little. I know, kinda makes you want to go 'aww' and snuggle the nearest small animal.*

Christine: They are so cute!

Me: I know! Look at their little faces!

Raoul: Aww!

Erik: They are pretty cute!

Me: Oh my goodness! They even melted Erik's heart!

Erik: Don't get used to it.

Me: *Grace jumps into my lap and starts purring.* Well, I guess mommy wants some attention too, doesn't she?

Erik: Why are you talking to a cat?

Me: Because in my world, animals understand us. *Watches a kitten roll over.* Aww! I shall name thee, Tumblebrutis!

Erik: …

Raoul: …

Christine: …

Me: What? 'Phantom of the Opera' isn't the only ALW play I enjoy.

Erik: Speaking of which, we have still yet to watch the movie about me!

Christine: Hey! I'm in it too, ya know!

Raoul: And there's bits with me.

Me: Yeah, the worst bits. But you're right Erik. We should watch the movie tomorrow!

Erik: Cool.

Me: Yeah, we could make a movie night of it! With popcorn and stuff!

Christine: Awesome!

Me: Well, let's go.

Christine: But I wanna stay with the kittens!

Me: There's more kittens. Up in the barn.

Christine: Really? LET'S GO!

*We head up to the barn and go into the group stall, which is just a big room filled with hay. In it there's a mother cat and five kittens. These are all grey and are older. They can run and jump and are doing so as we enter.*

Christine: This is best day of my life! *Picks up a kitten.* I love you!

Erik and Raoul: HEY!

Me: Really guys? You're jealous of a cat? *Scratches the mother cats ears.* Hey Scarlet. You're a lot tamer than the last time I saw you.

Erik: Tamer? You mean she was wild?

Me: Yeah, you could say that. I guess childbirth mellowed her out.

Raoul: Megan! Help! The kittens are attacking me! *Raoul has two kittens walking on him.*

Me: *Killing myself laughing.*

Christine: I'll save you Raouly-kins! *Pulls kittens off of him.* Yay! Now I have two kittens!

Erik: Well, now I know what to get Christine for her birthday.'

Raoul: What?

Erik: *Sigh.* Think fop! What is it that Christine has been fawning over all day?

Raoul: Um… my hair?

Erik: You have no life outside those follicles on your head, do you?

Raoul: Do I need one?

Me: Guys, I know the kittens are adorable, but we have to go!

Erik: Wait, does that mean…

Me: Yup! I'm driving again!

Erik: NOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay! That chapter not only had fluff, it had KITTEN FLUFF!<strong>

**Erik: Yes, they were pretty cute.**

**Me: Now, if you like kittens, don't forget to review and vote for our first phangirl get-together location on my profile!**

**Erik: And remember, anonymous review is on, so even those without an account can review!**

**Me: *Holds up a kitten.* You don't want to be known as a kitten hater, do you? REVIEW!**


	6. Watching 'Phantom of the Opera'

**Me: Next chapter! Next chapter!**

**Erik: Sorry about her. She's a little jacked up on skittles. Which she wouldn't let us have any of.**

**Christine: So we're introducing the chapter!**

**Raoul: And I'm introducing the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Phantom of the Opera', Raoul would've had a normal haircut. But I don't and he has girl hair.**

* * *

><p>*I'm sitting on the couch channel surfing, Raoul and Christine are playing monopoly and trying to keep Chevy from sitting on the game board, and Erik is laying on the other couch playing with a paddle ball.*<p>

Me: I'm bored.

Erik: Me too.

Raoul: Go away, you carnivorous poodle! *Shoves Chevy away.* I am too.

Me: No one cares what you think.

Raoul: *Pouts.*

Christine: Well, I've just beaten Raoul for the fifth time in a row, so what should we do now?

Me: Well, you guys could help me pack.

Erik: For what?

Me: My family is going on vacation to Wisconsin in a few days!

Erik: Why?

Me: We're going to go see some cousins out there. They are awesome!

Christine: Road trip!

Erik: Wait, are the phangirls going to be there?

Me: Maybe. The Wisconsin Dells do lead the polls 2-nothing.

Erik: Not fair! We have to deal with your cousins and a hoard of crazy phangirls!

Me: Relax. It's the fop that should be worried.

Raoul: What?

Me: We're also going to the midnight premiere of HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOW PART 2!

Erik: Is it worth screaming over?

Me: YES! We're going to dress up as the characters, and it's gonna be TOTALLY AWESOME!

Erik: Dress up as the characters?

Me: Yup! I'm going to be Hermione, my cousin Brady is going to be Harry, my cousin Ian is going to be Ron, their little brother Christopher is going to be Voldemort, their sister Emma and my sister Jenna are going as Luna and Ginny, we don't know which is which yet, you can be Snape, Christine can go as Bellatrix, and Raoul can be Grawp!

Raoul: Why do I have to be Grawp?

Me: Because you're about as smart as him. Now, let's go pack!

Christine: Wait, don't we need new clothes?

Me: Oh right, you can just get them from my authoresses chest of plot hole fillers.

Raoul: I'll get them! *Opens chest and stick his head in.* This is so much bigger on the inside that it looks on the outside! *Looks in deeper.* Wait, what's... OH MY GOD IT'S A BOUNCING WALRUS!

Me: What? GET THE FOP OUT OF THERE! *Erik and Christine pull on his legs and he comes flying out.*

Raoul: WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!

Me: My other story. It was a threat to humanity, so I keep it locked in the chest. I'll get the clothes. *Reaches in and pulls out three suitcases.* There. That's you guys packed; now we pack my stuff!

Erik: Oh joy.

Me: Geez, tone it down will ya? Your enthusiasm is overwhelming.

Erik: Save me the sarcasm, you know I already own that.

Me: No way! I have sarcasm trademarked.

Erik: I don't believe you.

Me: *Holds up official papers of trade marking stating that any and all use of sarcasm is property of me.*

Erik: You need to get a life.

Me: I would, but Wal-Mart was out of them. Let's go pack!

*Down in my room*

Me: Okay, we need t-shirts, tank tops, jeans, Capri's and a few shorts. Nothing else for now, I'll be doing a lot of last minute packing.

Christine: Any specific tank tops

Me: Eh, any will do.

Raoul: *Pulling huge amounts of clothes out of my closet and dumping them into my suitcase.*

Me: Whoa there, not that much! I don't need all my jeans.

Raoul: *Pouts.*

Erik: *Looking through my bedside table drawers.* Megan, why is there so much candy in here?

Me: That's my candy stash. No touchy.

Erik: Aww.

Christine: Done! *Has my suitcase full and all my clothes neatly folded.

Me: Wow. You're sure organized.

Christine: Why thank you! I also took the liberty of designing a schedule as to when you wear what outfits and what to do if an outfit is ruined or the weather doesn't cooperate.

Me: Maybe a little too organized. If you don't mind, I'm just gonna wing it.

Christine: *Pouts.*

Raoul: So we're done here, what do we do now?

Me: Umm, oh! We could watch 'Phantom of the Opera'!

Erik: Sold!

Me: I'll get the popcorn!

Christine: I'll get the drinks!

Erik: I'll go turn on the movie!

Raoul: What do I do?

Me: You can melt the butter.

Raoul: Okay! *Puts the entire container of butter in the microwave.*

Me: What are you doing? *Saves the butter.* Not all of it, you dolt!

Raoul: Oops.

Me: See? This is why you aren't allowed to use future appliances.

Erik: I'll get the butter. *Puts a bit of butter in a dish and melts it.*

Me: Congrats Erik! You're catching on!

Erik: Thanks!

Christine: I've got some drinks! *Holds up some sprites.*

Me: No pop for you and Erik.

Christine: *Pouts, then runs and gets some juice.* This better?

Me: Perfect! Let's watch ourselves a movie!

*We all plop down on the couches and I press play.*

Christine: Whee! Logos!

Raoul: How'd the candle light itself?

Erik: I lit it with my magical powers. And what has happened to my opera house?

Me: All will be revealed in due time.

Raoul: Who's the old geezer?

Me: That would be you.

Raoul: What? But, I'm old!

Me: Yup.

Christine: Where am I?

Me: Um...

Erik: Hey! That's my music box! Why are they selling it to the fop?

Me: Because he paid thirty francs.

Erik: It is so worth more than that!

Christine: Hey, they're selling the chandelier! Why is it broken?

Me: I'm not saying anything.

Raoul: *The chandelier rises.* Oh my goodness gracious! The chandelier is a time machine!

Me: This is one of my favourite parts!

Erik: Look! It's those two idiot managers!

Raoul: And there's me!

Erik: And there's Joe the back flip guy!

Me: ...Really? His name is Joe?

Erik: Of course it is.

Christine: There's me and Meg!

Me: There's Carlotta!

Erik: Can we skip this part?

Me: No.

Christine: There's Madame Giry!

Erik: There's-

Me: If you point out one more character I'll bop you.

Christine: Yay! I get a line!

Raoul: Me too!

Me: You suck. Wait; are the ends of your hair_ curled_?

Raoul: Um...

Me: *Killing myself laughing.*

Erik: And here comes the elephant.

Me: Filled with drunken stagehands.

Christine: And Carlotta's temper tantrum.

Raoul: And her singing.

Erik: OH GOD MY EARS!

Me: She cannot sing this song.

Erik: So I bring down the set!

Me: Ha ha!

Christine: Well obviously the Phantom of the Opera is there Meg! He just brought down the set!

Raoul: Thank God she's gone!

Me: Now we have to deal with the manager's temper tantrums.

Christine: Yay! Now I get to sing!

Me: And everyone goes into shock that someone other than Carlotta can sing.

Erik: But she can't!

Christine: Ooh! Now we're at the gala! I love my dress in this number!

Erik: And I'm listening from the floorboards. I would have been in my box, but the fop stole it.

Raoul: Now I'm singing!

Me: Boo!

Raoul: Humph.

Erik: Can you guys shut up? It's very hard to watch the movie with a running commentary.

Me: You joined in.

Erik: Well now I'm telling you to stop.

Me: Fine.

*We manage to shut up until movie-Raoul walks into movie-Christine's dressing room.*

Me: Boo!

Raoul: Are you going to say that every time I come on screen?

Me: Yes. Yes I am.

Erik: Hey, question for Raoul,

Raoul: What?

Erik: Where did you get Lottie out of Christine?

Raoul: I don't know.

Me: There's Erik's ninja hand!

Christine: There go the candles.

Me: Here comes the ominous voice from nowhere.

Christine: And me answering.

Me: And the creepy phantom appearing in the mirror.

Erik: Hey!

Christine: And me being hypnotised.

Raoul: Why are we watching the movie if you two already know what happens?

Me: There's Raoul. Boo.

Christine: The mysterious vanishing glass.

Me: You take his hand.

Christine: And we go down a tunnel covered in candelabra arms.

Me: And the awesome song!

Erik: I am such an awesome singer.

Me: And there's the horse.

Christine: The gondola

Me: The candles that defy the very laws of physics.

Christine: The infamous high note.

Me: The awesome cape swish.

Christine: And now he's singing again.

Me: Everyone shut up! This is my favourite song!

Erik: *Smirks.*

*Cue 'Music of the Night.'*

Me: Wow. He may be a deranged phyco-killer-musical-genius-crazy-stalker-guy-living-under-an-opera-house-and-pretending-to-be-a-ghost, but daaaaay-um.

Erik: Hey! Wait; was that a compliment or an insult?

Raoul: I think it was both.

Erik: Whatever, now I have two chicks under my spell, and one of them is your wife.

Raoul: That's not- *Christine is zoned out by Erik's singing.* Okay it's true.

Erik: Ha.

Me: And then you had to ruin it with the creepy mannequin in a wedding dress.

Erik: Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Me: You're clueless. Ooh, here comes the longest note in history!

Movie-Erik: Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Me: Wow.

Christine: I cannot believe I missed that!

Erik: Its okay angel, you were passed out.

Me: From shock after seeing the creepy mannequin. You almost had her!

Raoul: Hey!

Me: Remember? No one cares about you!

Raoul: *Pouts.*

Christine: Hey, did Meg just break into my dressing room?

Me: Yes, yes she did.

Christine: That b-

Erik: Hey, question.

Me: What?

Erik: This takes place in Paris, right?

Me: Yeah...

Erik: So why does everyone speak English and Madame Giry is the only one who has a French accent?

Me: I don't know. I guess the same reason you guys are all speaking English.

Erik: Which is?

Me: I have no idea.

Christine: Can you all shut up? I'm trying to watch myself wake up! Hey, where are my stockings?

Erik: Um... I have no idea what you're talking about.

*We manage to shut up for a bit more. We are really not good at not talking. When we next talk 'Notes" is just beginning.*

Erik: And the managers sing!

Me: I love this song!

Erik: *Glares*

Me: But not as much as 'Music of the Night'. Oh wait, there's Raoul. Boo!

Raoul: Are you ever going to stop that?

Me: No.

Erik: Here comes the squawking cow.

Raoul: Nice entrance Carlotta.

Me: Wow, she hates you.

Raoul: It's weird, but the amount of pink she's wearing makes her scarier.

Me: By the way, love the dramatic skull seal.

Erik: Thanks.

Christine: Why are they sucking up to Carlotta when everyone obviously love me more? *Movie-crowd demands Christine Daaé.* See?

Erik: Because they're idiots.

Me: Exactly.

Christine: And here goes the endless ass-kissing by the managers.

Me: Language Christine!

Christine: I've heard you say worse.

Me: True. Oh, here's Carlotta's mile-high wig!

Christine: Wow. I'm glad I didn't have to wear that.

Me: Notice how Raoul butts in unnecessarily. Boo!

Erik: Notice how Carlotta sings unnecessarily. Boo!

Raoul: I think it's my turn to tell you all to shut up.

Erik: But Il Muto is up next! We need to comment on my ninja skills!

Christine: Just be quiet.

Erik: Fine.

*We really need to go look up the definition of the phrase 'shut up', because as soon as movie-Raoul and movie-Christine are on the roof, we're at it again.*

Me: Boo!

Raoul: Now that's just getting old.

Me: *Throws popcorn at screen*

Raoul: And that's just hurtful.

Erik: Christine! How could you break my heart like that?

Christine: Well, I didn't know you were there!

Erik: So you really think the safest place to get away from an opera ghost is the roof?

Christine: Well when you put it that way it makes me sound like an idiot!

Me: Bingo.

Christine: And will you all just shut up? Or is it physically impossible for us to get through this movie without commentary.

Me: I'm gonna go with physically impossible.

Christine: Ugh!

*MASQUERADE! PAPER FACES ON PARADE! Three guesses as to when we started talking next.*

Me: I love this scene! *Gets up and randomly starts dancing.*

Erik: o.O

Christine: I love it too! Look at all the pretty costumes! *Starts dancing.*

Raoul: What is going on?

Me and Christine: MASQUERADE! EVERY FACE A DIFFERENT SHADE! MASQUERADE! LOOK AROUND THERE'S ANOTHER MASK BEHIND YOU!

Erik: Wow. They really love this song.

Me: There's Raoul! Boo!

Raoul: I give up.

Christine: Raoul, dance with me! *Pulls up Raoul and they dance around the living room.*

Erik: And enter the awesome factor!

Me: Which would be...?

Erik: Me in my red death costume!

Me: Oh, right.

Christine: Raoul, why did you leave me?

Raoul: To get my sword!

Me: Most people think you went to the bathroom.

Erik: *Killing himself laughing.*

Me: By the way, what would posses you to jump down a trap door and start swinging wildly at mirrors?

Raoul: I wanted to be a hero?

Me: Fop.

Erik: Shut up! Madame Giry's about to tell my heartbreaking story!

Me: Fine.

*Did you really think we were going to stop talking? Nah. We just waited for the swordfight! Mostly because every time we tried to talk Christine shushed us.*

Me: YEAH! KICK HIS BUTT ERIK!

Raoul: But, don't I win?

Me: A girl can dream, can't she?

Erik: Christine, are you sure that dress is appropriate to wear to a graveyard?

Christine: Raoul bought it for me!

Erik: Of course he did.

Me: Ooh! Cape swish fades into worst plan ever!

Raoul: It is not the worst plan ever!

Christine: Um, Raoul? It was.

Raoul: *Pouts.*

Me: Great tact Raoul. 'Every hope and every prayer rests on you.' She's terrified out of her mind and you just go and say, 'If you screw this up you'll be kidnapped and will never see the sun and we'll never be able to find you and all our plans will go down the toilet, so no pressure!' Idiot!

Raoul: Well, at least it rhymed.

Me: *Facepalm*

Erik: Now the most awesome part of the movie! My opera!

Me: Everyone shut up!

Erik: Why?

Me: I wanna listen to this!

Erik: *Smirks.* My opera is pretty awesome, isn't it?

Me: Uh huh, shh!

*WE WILL NOT BE SILENCED! We just will stop talking until we have movie-Raoul tied to the gate because Christine is on an endless shushing brigade and Erik wants to listen to his opera of epicness.*

Me: Now, are all your questions from the beginning answered?

Erik and Raoul: Yup.

Christine: Not the question of where I was.

Me: Still not saying anything.

Christine: Poo.

Me: Wouldn't it be wonderful if Erik just tripped here and accidentally strangled Raoul?

Raoul: Hey!

Me: No one likes you, remember?

Raoul: Then why am I still here?

Me: Because Christine has grown on me.

Raoul: *Pouts.*

Me: Ooh! Here's the Erik/Christine kiss!

Erik: This is the best part of the movie.

Christine: I still liked the masquerade scene.

Me: He let you go! He loved you so much he let you go! Christine, how could you be so heartless?

Christine: ...

Me: And then you come back, give him hope, and leave again! Have you no shame?

Erik: Yeah Christine! Have you no shame?

Christine: ...

Me: Erik, I think you are the only person who can rock the pants-pulled-up-to-your-waist look.

Erik: Why thank you Megan!

Christine: Guys? We're back to black and white and old Raoul is in a cemetery- OH MY GOD IS THAT MY NAME? I DIED?

Me: Surprise!

Erik: She died? But she's younger than Raoul! How did he outlive her?

Me: How is Madame Giry still alive? Remember? She was in the beginning?

Christine: I thought that was Meg.

Me: Nope. Oh look! There's the rose with the engagement ring tied to it! That is so romantic!

Erik: I am a true master of romance.

Raoul: The candle went out! Does that mean the movie is over?

Me: Yes Raoul, it's over.

Christine: I died!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that was us watching one of the most amazing movies ever!<strong>

**Erik: I was pretty awesome, wasn't I?**

**Me: Not everything is about you Erik. Don't forget to review and vote for our next phangirl location on my profile!**

**Erik: Or we will set the bouncing walrus on you!**

**Me: What did I say about threatening the readers?**

**Erik: Sorry.**


	7. Freak Weather is Frightening

**Me: HEY PEOPLE! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Erik: How come you're allowed to have sugar?**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I DON'T OWN 'PHANTOM OF THE OPERA'!**

* * *

><p>*I'm coming home from work. Christine, Raoul, and Erik are playing go fish in the living room.*<p>

Me: Hi guys!

Erik: hey Megan! How was work?

Me: Okay. I had to put away a lot of hair products.

Raoul: Lucky.

Christine: Ha! Erik, I have seven pairs. You only have six. I win!

Erik: Drat!

Me: Why are all the lights off?

Erik: The power went out.

Me: Really?

Christine: Your mom said 'they're doing some work.' Who is they? What work are they doing?

Me: I don't know. She's vague like that. Anyways, I have news!

Christine: You've found a way to send us back?

Erik: You've found the lost 'Phantom of the Opera' movie reel?

Raoul: You've found my hairbrush?

Me: No-wait, what?

Raoul: I lost my hairbrush yesterday. I think your carnivorous poodle ate it.

Me: *Facepalm.* No. What I was going to say was, unless we get a sudden upsurge in the polls, we will be going to the Wisconsin Dells for our first phangirl get-together!

Erik: What? Oh, just kill me now!

Raoul: Really?

Erik: No, but I would happily kill you.

Raoul: No thanks. I like life.

Me: I don't see how anyone would like going through life with girl hair. Now, for the phangirls, all you have to do is leave your description and one place in the Dells you'd like to go in the reviews or PM me, and you can be in the story!

Erik: Or you could skip out and leave me alone.

Me: Don't listen to him. I can't wait to see you all there!

Christine: Are you done talking to the readers? I'm hungry.

Me: We can't cook, remember? The power is out.

Christine: What? No food? WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! *Starts running around in circles.*

Erik: *Jumps up, grabs Christine and smacks her.* GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!

Christine: Thanks. I needed that.

Erik: No problem.

Raoul: I could've done that. See? *Smack Christine.*

Christine: RAOUL, HOW COULD YOU?

Erik: Stupid fop!

Me: You can't hit girls!

Raoul: But… but…

Me: No buts, you're going to your room Mister!

Raoul: *Sigh.* I don't understand the future. *Goes to his room.*

Me: Now that the fop is out of the way, what should we do now?

Erik: I don't know.

Me: We might as well load up the van.

Christine: For what?

Me: We leave for Wisconsin tomorrow!

Erik: Damn.

Me: Lighten up, will you?

Erik: No.

Me: You, good sir, need an attitude check.

Christine: He was happy when we had cake! Maybe-

Me: No. No way in hell.

Christine: *Pouts.*

Erik: It's okay Christine. We'll get the sugary sweet goodness somehow.

Christine: Yes, and then it will be ours!

Me: You two need a hobby or something; you're starting to remind me of Gollum.

Erik: Who?

Me: Forget it. But if either of you starts saying 'precious' in a creepy voice, I'm calling an exorcist.

Erik: Suit yourself. Hey, how are we going to get supper if the stove is out?

Me: We still have the barbeque. We're havin' smokies!

Christine: Excellent!

Erik: Nice!

Christine: Rad!

Erik: Superb!

Christine: Exquisite!

Me: You've been playing with the online thesaurus again, haven't you?

Erik: Yep!

Christine: Yes!

Erik: Exactly!

Christine: Precisely!

Raoul: Indubitably!

Me: Stop it! Let's just eat our smokies.

Erik: Well, that was enjoyable!

Me: You enjoy seeing me annoyed at you for using so many synonyms?

Erik: Totally!

Me: Ugh!

*We go get some smokies.*

Me: Wait, is Raoul still in his room?

Raoul: Yes.

Me: You can come out now Raoul. Come get a Smokey.

Raoul: Finally! *Runs out of his room and gets a Smokey.*

Me: This is nice, just sitting here eating supper, not watching TV and enjoying life.

Erik: Yeah. I wonder when the power will come back on.

Me: I have no idea, but it better come on soon because I'm starting to go stir crazy!

Christine: Um, Megan? It's raining. And hard.

Me: Really? Wow, our weather is weird.

*Lights come on.*

Erik: Yes! The power is back on baby!

Me: Please stop talking like me.

Erik: Sorry.

Raoul: Wow, its really pouring out.

Christine: How it that possible? It was sunny all day.

*Thunder.*

Raoul: SCREECH!

Me: Calm down, it's just a bit of thunder. We get worse, trust me.

Erik: Like…

Me: Baseball sized hail.

Christine: Really?

Me: Yep. We got on the news because of it!

Erik: Megan, your weather scares me.

Raoul: Me too. The sun is still out and it's raining hard enough to kill someone out there.

Erik: Really? Raoul, would you mind stepping outside for a moments?

Raoul: Sure, I don't see why-wait a minute.

Me: Oh, look. The rain stopped.

Erik: You have strange weather.

Me: Definitely. Let's watch 'America's Got Talent'!

Erik: WOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This actually happened. <strong>

**Erik: Saskatchewan weather is frightening.**

**Me: Yeah. Also, you heard me! Get ready for the Wisconsin Dells!**

**Erik: This is not going to end well.**

**Me: Ignore him. Send in your description, one place you want to go, and anything else you want to include!**

**Erik: Kill. Me. Now.**

**Me: Quit being a Debbie Downer. Review!**


	8. The Road Trip from Hell

**Me: Yay! It's road trip time!**

**Erik: Quit giving away spoilers.**

**Me: It says 'road trip' in the chapter title.**

**Erik: Oh right.**

**Me: Anyway, I wrote half this chapter in the car. I don't know why I thought you should know that.**

**Erik: Just enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned 'Phantom of the Opera', but I don't. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>*It's six in the morning and for once, Erik is still asleep while I'm awake.*<p>

Me: Oh, this is going to be fun. *Holds up two frying pans. I will give you three guesses as to what I did with them:

Made a delicious breakfast.

Juggled them.

Clanged them together and woke Erik up.*

Erik: YARG! *If you guessed door number three, you win a virtual cookie!*

Me: That was entertaining.

Erik: What are you doing up anyway?

Me: We have to leave early if we want to get on the road by seven.

Erik: Oh right. We're going to Wisconsin today.

Me: Oh, cheer up. *Hands him the frying pans.* You can go wake up Christine and the fop.

Erik: Fine. *Takes frying pans and runs upstairs. Distant clang is heard.*

Raoul: AUGH! *Thump.*

Me: *Walks upstairs.* Did he fall out of bed?

Erik: Right into the buckets of winter clothes.

Me: Ouch. Go get ready, we have to be on the road soon if we want to get to Wisconsin before midnight.

Christine: How long does it take to get to Wisconsin?

Me: Fourteen hours.

Raoul: We have to spend the day in the car?

Me: Pretty much.

Erik: At least the phangirls won't be there.

Me: You haven't even met them!

Erik: I am a judgemental person

Christine: Speaking of phangirls, when are we going to the Dells?

Me: The seventeenth. The phans have until then to sign up to come.

Erik: What happens if we don't get through all the locations by the time summer ends?

Me: I don't know. I might just have some during the school year.

Erik: NOOOOOO!

Me: You have issues. Go get ready, we're leaving in an hour.

Christine: I want to shower-

Me: ME SHOWER FIRST!

Erik: Remember you're grammar Megan.

Me: No.

*Somehow, we manage to get showered, dressed, and load up the van and are on the road by seven. I know, it's a miracle.*

Erik: Megan, you're dog is still in the van.

Me: I know. He's coming with us!

Raoul: WE'RE BRINGING THE CARNIVEROUS POODLE?

Me: For the last time Raoul, he's not going to eat you.

Raoul: How do you know?

Me: *Sigh.* You guys make me feel old. I think I'm getting grey hairs.

Christine: *Sleeping.* ZZZHNK

Me: She snores?

Raoul: Yup. It's awful.

Erik: Ha!

Me: I'm going to listen to some music. *Puts iPod in.*

Erik: Megan? Meeeeeegaaaaaan? Megan Megan Megan Megan.

Me: *Takes earphones out.* What is it Erik?

Erik: What are you wearing?

Me: It's a snuggie. It's a blanket with sleeves.

Erik: Oh. Can I have one?

Me: No. And I thought you were trying to avoid that rut?

Erik: Damn.

Me: Now leave me alone. *Puts earphones back in.*

Erik: Megan? Megan? Megan Megan? Meeeeegaaaaan! Megan!

Me: What now?

Erik: What is that on your head?

Me: It's the fedora I wore on Canada day, remember?

Erik: Oh, right.

Me: Can you leave me alone now?

Erik: Okay.

Me: Good. *Puts in earphones.*

Raoul: Megan?

Me: *Rips out earphones.* WHAT?

Raoul: I have to go to the bathroom.

Me: Well you should have gone before we left.

Raoul: But-

Me: Just hold it until we reach the boarder.

Erik: How are we going to get across the boarder if we don't have passports?

Me: I got you guys some passports.

Erik: Let me guess; the authoresses' chest of plot hole fillers?

Me: Exactly. Now you two, take a nap or something until we reach the boarder.

Erik: Fine.

*When we reach the boarder, Erik is asleep on Raoul's shoulder and Raoul has Chevy on his lap.

Me: Guys, wake up. we're at the boarder.

Erik: Fi-AUGH! GET THE FOP OFF ME!

Raoul: GET THE CARNIVEROUS POODLE OFF ME!

Me: CAN'T YOU THINK OF A BETTER NAME FOR HIM?

Raoul: NO!

Christine: *Wakes up.* WAAAG! FLYING CHEESE IS OUT TO GET ME!

Jenna: WHY ARE YOU ALL SHOUTING?

Me: BECAUSE!

Boarder guy: Is everything alright in there?

Me: Just….peachy.

Boarder guy: Okay then. I'll just need to see your passports, check your luggage, etc.

My mom: Okay.

Boarder guy: Wow, that is a lot of salt and vinegar chips.

Me: Yeah. My cousins love them, but they don't sell that brand in the U.S.

Christine: Sucks for them.

Me: They don't sell a lot of stuff in the U.S.

Erik: Like…

Me: Shreddies, goodie rings, smarties. The list goes on and on.

Raoul: I still need to go to the bathroom.

Me: Go ahead.

Raoul: Thanks! *Runs out.*

Erik: Can we leave without him?

Me: Unfortunately, no.

Erik: Darn it.

Raoul: I'm back!

Erik: Sadly.

Me: We're on the road again people!

*This is a fourteen hour trip. We spent two hours diving to the boarder, and spent the rest of it driving down highways, through towns, stopping at various A&W's (A&W has the most awesome burgers!) and a lot of sleeping. It was not an exciting trip. It never is and even having the POTO crew didn't change that. Christine spent most of the trip sleeping, (and snoring like a water buffalo.) Erik spent most of it asking stupid questions, and Raoul spent half his time asking me if we were there yet and the other half saying he had to go to the bathroom. In short, it was hell. Never, and I mean, _**NEVER**_, go on a road trip with Erik, Christine and Raoul. One of you may not survive, and my money's on Raoul not making it out of there.*

Raoul: Are we there yet?

Me: No.

Raoul: Are we there now?

Me: No.

Raoul: Are we there-

Me: YES! OH THANK GOD WE'RE THERE!

Erik: I think you've driven her crazy.

Raoul: Oops.

*Suddenly a thumping is heard from the back of the car.*

Me and Jenna: SCREEEEETCH

Christine: Who is that?

Me: Oh my God! Ian's climbing the van! *Jumps out and sees a tall boy with brown hair, a shorter guy with brown hair and a squeaky voice, a short blond girl, and a small boy with brown hair, crutches and a cast on his leg.* Brady! Ian! Emma! Chriso! *Hugs all around.*

Erik: I'm guessing these are your cousins.

Me: HELL YES!

Brady: Who are your friends?

Me: Oh right, meet the 'Phantom of the Opera' crew.

POTO crew: *Strikes a pose*

Brady: Wow. *To Christine.* You're hot.

Me: Brady! *Smacks.* She's married!

Brady: I don't care.

Me: Sorry about him. Typical boy.

Ian: What is up with your hair?

Raoul: Nothing.

Me: Believe it or not, it's his real hair.

Ian: *Killing himself laughing.*

Me: We brought you guy's salt and vinegar-

Brady: CHIIIIIPS! OH MY GOD SALT AND VINEGAR CHIPS!

Ian: CHPPIES! CHIPS CHIPS CHIPS CHIPS CHIIIIIIIPS!

Brady: *Grabs box.* YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Runs away with the box.*

Ian: *Runs after him.* WHEEEEEEE!

Me: …

Christine: Wow. That was…

Erik: Disturbing.

Christine: Exactly.

Me: Let's just let them have their chip freakout. We're in Wisconsin!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: It's true. I'm writing this while watching Brady play 'Assassins Cr<strong>**eed' in Wisconsin**

**Erik: Are all video games this violent?**

**Me: Pretty much. And don't forget, if you want to come to the Wisconsin Dells, send in your description and one place you want to go in the dells by the sixteenth of July.**

**Christine: And remember to vote for our next phangirl location on Megan's profile. Wisconsin Dells is no longer a location, but we still have a pool party, the Mall of America, Moose Jaw, and the moon.**

**Me: And review! Just for the heck of it. By the way, I won't be updating as often, since I'm in Wisconsin, but I will still updating as much as I can. Can't wait to see you again!**


	9. POTO meets NASA

**Me: Welcome to chapter nine!**

**Erik: Oh great. More torture.**

**Me: Well, you sure are optimistic.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Phantom of the Opera', I wouldn't be writing phanfiction. If Brady (my cousin) owned 'Phantom of the Opera', it would have zombies in it. That boy's mind scares me sometimes.**

* * *

><p>*I'm asleep on a mattress on the floor in Ian's room, Brady is asleep on one bed and Ian is in the other. Erik bursts into the room.*<p>

Erik: Megan! The fop is being attacked by polar bears! You have to see this!

Me: What? *Jumps out of bed and runs upstairs.*

Raoul: *Surrounded by two large white animals.* HELP MEEEEE!

Me: *Sigh.* It's just Jack Mack and Lindie. They're Great Pyrenees dogs. They are not going to eat you.

Raoul: THEN WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE?

Me: They want you to pet them.

Raoul: Oh.

*A big black dog with a brown chest and a tiny black and white dog come over.*

Me: Hey Wausau! Hi Ellie!

Christine: They have a dog named after the city they live in?

Me: Yup. He's a wuss. It's the tiny one that'll probably eat you.

Raoul: Eep!

Brady: Hey guys! My mom is on the phone with a newspaper guy! We're going to be in the paper!

Me: Why?

Erik: Is it because you have the Phantom of the Opera and crew with you?

Brady: No. It's because of our awesome Harry Potter costumes!

Ian: Sweet!

Raoul: What's wrong with your voice?

Me: Ian was born prematurely.

Raoul: Oh.

Erik: *Smacks Raoul.* The rut! Remember the rut!

Raoul: Oops! Sorry.

Erik: Apology not accepted.

Me: Now apologise to Ian!

Raoul: I'm sorry Ian.

Ian: Apology not accepted.

Raoul: Why does no one accept my apologies?

Me: Because no one likes you. But that is so cool that we get to be in the paper!

Erik: Really? No one noticed you have the Phantom of the Opera with you?

Me: Nope.

Erik: Your world is weird.

Me: I know. Let's just go watch Brady play call of duty.

Erik: More violent video games?

Me: What else did you expect? Let's go!

*Brady and Ian are the type of guys that can play call of duty for hours. And they did! We watched them play their video games until their mom started yelling at us.)

Brady's mom: GUUUUYS! WE'RE GOING TO A BALLOON FESTIVAL! WEAR LONG PANTS AND GRAB YOUR SWEATERS!

Me: Isn't it too hot for sweaters?

Brady: Don't argue with her. Let's just go.

*We go, and when we get there it is boiling out, and there is horrible music. We look around for a bit and see a NASA demonstration.*

Me: Oh cool! NASA!

Erik: What's NASA?

Me: Space exploration company.

Erik: Humans have been in space?

Me: Yup. And the moon.

Erik: Wow!

*We go in and watch a 3D movie of how NASA technology is used everyday. It was actually pretty cool.*

Raoul: THE OBJECTS ARE COMING RIGHT AT MEEE!

Christine: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIIIEEEE!

Erik: WHY MUST IT END LIKE THIS?

Entire presentation group: SHUT UP!

Erik: Sorry.

*We get through the movie, get to touch a moon rock, and go into a white room that turns out to be a 360 degree theatre!*

Christine: This is so cool!

Raoul: *Whimpering in a corner.*

Erik: Fop.

*We leave, get free stuff, and then go on one of those ride simulators that turns completely around multiple times!*

Me and Brady: WHEE!

Ian: WHEE!

Erik and Christine: WHEE!

Raoul: AAAAAHHAAAAAAHHAAAAHHAA! OH GOD I'M GOING TO DIIIEE! HELP MEEEE! *Gets out.* I SURVIVED!

*Kisses the ground.*

Me: Uh, Raoul? You were on the lowest setting.

Raoul: Oh, right.

*We do some other stuff, and then decide to go home because we're all overheating. we go get some lawn chairs we brought, but me, Erik, Christine, Raoul and Brady. we are lost.*

Me: Oh perfect. Now we're going to die here.

Raoul: We're going to die? *Starts crying.*

Christine: Oh Raouly-bear! *Hugs.*

Me: Brady, we should go back to the car.

Brady: No. Our parents aren't smart enough to go to the car and find us.

*We wander around for about an hour, in the heat in long pants, (and in Christine's case, a dress.) until we finally bump into my mother.*

My mom: Where were you? we all went back to the car.

Me: *Smacks Brady.* Idiot.

Brady: Sorry.

Erik: Well, at least we get the free NASA stuff!

Me: And we're going boating tomorrow!

Raoul: Boating?

Me: Oh yes! and my aunt is a merciless driver.

Christine: We're all going to die, aren't we?

Me: Maybe. my money's on Raoul not making it.

Raoul: Why is it always on that option?

Me: Because I'm still wishing it would happen.

Erik: Let's just go home and watch our cousins play violent video games.

Me: Hell ya!

Erik: Something is wrong with you.

Me: Who says its only one thing?

Erik: ...

* * *

><p><strong>Erik: I'm scared now.<strong>

**Me: You should be.**

**Christine: don't forget, you only have eight days to sign up for our phangirl get together!**

**Brady: Sign up and come to Wisconsin Dells with MEEEE!**

**Me: Brady, that doesn't help.**

**Brady: Aww.**

**Me: And don't forget to review!**


	10. Boats, Tubing, RV's and Wipeouts

**Me: Warning; the stunts you may see in this chapter were performed by fictional characters.**

**Erik: Any attempt to copy these stunts at home may result in the amusement of those around you, as they are not life threatening at all.**

**Me: But please, only attempt these stunts if you own a boat and a tube, otherwise they can lead to severe broken bones.**

**Erik: This has been a message from the fictional character stunt union.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Phantom of the Opera.' If I did, I'd have a few choice words for Christine... **

* * *

><p>Me: *Gets out of an RV parked in a forest.* What a day.<p>

Erik: *Falls out.* That was hell.

Christine: *Gets out.* As if driving wasn't bad enough, now we have to drive in a small house on wheels!

Me: Guys, it isn't that bad.

Christine: Raoul is currently curled up in a corner of the shower muttering to himself about hermit crabs. You go tell him it wasn't that bad.

Me: Okay, so maybe it was a little crowded.

*Circus music plays as a small procession of five kids, two adults, one dog and one fop climb out of the RV.*

Me: Or a lot crowded.

Raoul: No, not the hermit crabs. I don't want the hermit crabs.

Christine: Raoul, snap out of it.

Erik: *Slaps Raoul.*

Me: Did you do that to get him to wake up from whatever trance he's in?

Erik: No, I just wanted to smack him.

Me: *High fives Erik.*

Christine: I think he's coming to, guys!

Raoul:" W… where am I?

Me: The lake. We're going boating.

Raoul: Oh yeah. I remember now.

Me: Good for you. Come on, they're getting loaded up without us.

*We run down to the beach, get on the boat and head out slowly.*

Erik: This isn't so bad.

*Boat speeds up.*

Erik: *Clinging on to me.* OH MY GOD WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!

Me: Even I think that's getting a little old. Will you get off me?

Erik: *Lets go.* Sorry.

Me: Let's just watch my auntie Nan knock her sons off the tube.

Christine: Why do you call her your auntie Nan again?

Me: Because her name is Rae Ann, and I've called her that since I could talk.

Christine: Oh.

Erik: THE RUT!

Christine: Sorry.

*Ian chooses this moment to perform a spectacular barrel roll over Brady and off the side of the tube.*

Me: Ha ha! Nice move, smart one!

Raoul: Why are you calling him smart if he fell of?

Me: I thought I explained sarcasm to you?

Raoul: I forgot.

Me: *Sigh.* Of course you did.

Christine: Megan, lets tube!

Me: No thanks.

Christine: Aww, come on! It looks like fun!

Me: Fine, but it's your funeral.

*We get on, and auntie Nan starts trying to get rid of us. She takes sharp turns and drives over her own wake and tries to throw us off, but we manage to stay on. Finally, we stop.*

Christine: Hey, we're still on! We didn't fall off!

Me: *Has a death grip on the handles.* This isn't over yet.

Christine: What do you mean? And why is she circling us? Wha-WHOA! *Three words; she floored it.*

Me: *Still miraculously on the tube.* I made it! I'M STILL ALIIIIIIVE!

Christine: *Splutter* That was *cough* horrible!

Me: I told you it wasn't over. Let's get off now; I think Jenna, Emma and the fop want to get on.

Erik: The fop is tubing with a crazy woman at the wheel! This is the greatest day of my life!

Raoul: Should I be scared?

Me: *Getting back on the boat.* Very.

*Jenna Emma and Raoul have a pretty wild ride, but the best part comes right about...wait for it...now!*

Erik: Look at the wave they're going over!

Ian: They are getting some air!

Brady: Ralph's gonna die.

Me: OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT?

Christine: He just flew off!

Erik: I think he flipped!

Brady: Perfect timing! Take that, Ralph!

Erik: *Killing himself laughing.*

Me: Nice flip Raoul, but you need to work on your landing.

Raoul: Shut up.

Me: *Joins Erik in killing ourselves laughing.*

Brady: We laugh at your pain, fop.

Ian: I just laugh at his flip. And hair.

Me: Trust me Ian; we all laugh at his hair.

Erik: That was hilarious!

Me: You said it. And now it's your turn!

Erik: Wait, what?

Me: You're going tubing with Brady and Ian on the way back.

Erik: Now way.

Me: Yes way. go. *Shoves.*

Erik: Alright, alright. Sheesh.

*Brady, Ian and Erik prepare for tubing. Auntie Nan shows no mercy.*

Erik: AAAAHHHAAAAHHHAAAAHHHAAH! I WANT TO LIIIIVE! SOMEONE GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY TRAIN!

Brady: I think I've gone deaf.

Ian: What?

Brady: What?

Ian: What?

Brady: What?

Erik: WE GET IT ALLREADY!

Brady and Ian: What?

Erik: Never mind. *Suddenly, they hit a large wave and Erik goes flying off.

Me: Oooh, that had to hurt.

Erik: *Swims back to the boat.* I hate you.

Me: How is you mask still on?

Erik: Duct tape.

Me: Ah. I should have guessed.

*We get back to the dock and bring all the towels and stuff back to the RV. Then we clown-car pile our way back in and set off for home.*

Erik: That was not pleasant.

Christine: Definitely not.

Me: You guys are just bitter because you fell off and I didn't!

Erik: Keep bragging about it and you'll find yourself 'falling' off the RV.

Me: Jerk.

Raoul: *Hiding in a corner.* Not the hermit crabs, they're claws are so pointy, no.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: What exactly happened on that car ride that made hermit crabs so traumatising for you?<strong>

**Raoul: I don't want to talk about it.**

**Me: Whatever. Just a reminder that you only have four days to sign up for our first phangirl get-together!**

**Erik: How many people are coming?**

**Me: Four. Seven if you count the fictional characters they're bringing.**

**Erik: Oh good Lord.**

**Me: Just send in your description and one place in the Wisconsin Dells you want to visit, and we'll put you in the story!**

**Erik: Also, don't forget to review!**

**Me: And vote for our next phangirl get-together location on my profile! The moon is in the lead right now, so if you don't want to go there, you better get voting!**

**Erik: Sorry about any randomness you may have encountered in this story. She wrote it at for in the morning while listening to he cousin snore.**

**Me: Until next time, my pretty ducklings!**

**Erik: …**


	11. The End of an Era

**Me: IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Erik: What's so important?**

**Me: Nothing much. Just that the phans have one more week to send in any descriptions and details for the phangirl get-together. The due date has been postponed by a week!**

**Erik: Why?**

**Me: I underestimated when we're going.**

**Erik: Smart. *Smirks***

**Me: I'll show you smart. *Whacks with a pool noodle***

**Erik: How is that smart?**

**Me: It's not. I'm just teaching you not to be a smart-ass.**

**Erik: Megan! Language!**

**Me: I changed the rating to T for a reason!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Phantom of the Opera' or 'Harry Potter'. Poo.**

* * *

><p>Erik: Meeegaa-What's wrong?<p>

Me: *Sitting on my bed crying.* It's all over!

Erik: What's all over? What happened? Who do I have to kill?

Me: This is the end!

Erik: What happened? What's ending?

Me: HARRY POTTER ENDS TODAY! *Sobs uncontrollably*

Erik: Oh, not this again!

Me: It's the end of an era! My life has no meaning beyond this movie!

Brady: I know what you mean. We might as well do ourselves in.

Me: I know!

Erik: Well, you two sure are morbid.

Me: Look who's talking.

Erik: Touché.

Me: Well, at least it doesn't end until midnight.

Erik: Wait, wouldn't that mean the movie is tomorrow?

Me: Yes, but we're going to the theatre today.

Erik: Why?

Me: To avoid the lines. But right now, we're gonna get ready and go bowling!

Erik: Bowling?

Me: A sport where you throw a ball and hope it knocks down some pins.

Erik: That sounds stupid.

Me: Too bad, we're still going.

Erik: *Pouts*

*Around lunch, we're dressed and on our way to the bowling alley!*

Raoul: Megan! Erik keeps poking me!

Christine: Megan! Raoul is sitting on my dress! Make him get off!

Erik: Megan! Christine keeps kicking me!

Christine: Well, I wouldn't kick you if you stopped poking Raoul!

Erik: NO!

Me: *Pounds head against the dashboard*

Raoul: Megan-

Me: SHUT UP!

Raoul: Okay.

*Next time they are traveling in separate cars.*

Me: Okay guys, we're here!

Erik: Finally!

Raoul: GET ME OUT OF THERE!

Christine: That was worse than the trip from Saskatchewan!

*They are definitely going in different cars.*

Me: You guys need to act your age. Let's just get our bowling shoes.

Christine: We need different shoes? Why?

Me: I don't know.

Clerk lady: What size shoe are you?

Me: The guy in the mask is an eight, the chick in the dress is a seven, and the girly-man is a seven-and-a-half. I'm a nine.

Erik: Wow. You have big feet.

Me: I know. I also have monkey toes that I can pick things up with.

Christine: Really?

Me: *Picks up a bowling shoe with my toes.*

Christine: Awesome!

Me: I know!

Erik: If we're done mooning over Megan's freak feet, can we get started?

Me: Sure. *We all go down to the lanes.* What do you want your names to be?

Brady: Brady the awesome!

Ian: Ian the invincible!

Erik: Erik the all-knowing!

Christine: Christine the cool!

Raoul: Raoul the-

Erik: Fop!

Raoul: Hey!

Me: And I'll be Megan the magnificent! Let's bowl!

Christine: *Watching Brady take his shot* What exactly do you do?

Me: You throw a heavy ball down the lane and try and hit the pins. Watch Brady.

Brady: *Hits seven pins*

Me: Way to go Bradino!

Erik: I could do that.

Ian: *Hits six pins.*

Me: Awesome throw Iano!

Erik: Do you just give everyone you know Italian-sounding names?

Me: Yup. Your turn.

Erik: Now you can all see how it's done. *Throws a gutter ball* I meant to do that.

Me: Sure you did. You're up Christine!

Christine: Okay then. I'm not really sure how to do this. *Throws a strike* OH YEAH BABY! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YEAH! *Fist pumps*

Me: Great shot.

Erik: Pfft. Beginners luck.

Raoul: My turn! *Throws a gutter ball* Awww.

Erik: Ha.

Me: Like you did any better.

Erik: Well let's see what you can do!

Me: Okay then! *Hits eight pins* What did I tell you?

Erik: Hmph.

*The game continues. At the end Brady has a 56, I have a 49, Ian has 109, Christine has bowled a perfect game, Raoul has a 10, and Erik has a grand total of…*

Me; Zero! Oh my God, you rolled all gutter balls!

Erik: Shut up.

Brady: Congrats on your perfect game Christine!

Christine: I didn't even know what bowling was until this morning!

Raoul: I hit ten pins!

Me: In ten tries. With six gutter balls.

Raoul: Now you've made me sad.

Me: Does it look like I care? Come on, we're going back.

Erik: What are we going to do now?

Me: We're gonna get our Harry Potter costumes ready!

Erik: Oh no.

*We go home and prepare our costumes of epicness! Brady is dressed as Harry Potter, Ian is dressed as Ron Weasley, I'm dressed as Hermione Granger, Emma is dressed as Luna Lovegood, Jenna is dressed as Ginny Weasley, Christopher is dressed as Voldemort, Erik is dressed as Severus Snape, Christine is dressed as Beatrix Lestrange, and Raoul is dressed as Draco Malfoy.*

Raoul: I thought I was going to be Grawp.

Me: I've changed my mind. You're going as Malfoy!

Brady: Guys! Nick and Devon are here!

Erik: Who?

Me: Brady's friends.

*Devon is dressed as Professor McGonagall, and Nick is dressed as a dementor.*

Devon: We look beastly!

Me: I know!

Erik: So there not questioning who we are either?

Nick: Nope!

Me: To the theatre!

Christine: But it's only eight.

Me: We have to avoid the lines. Let's go!

*We get there and there is already a huge line.*

Erik: Wow. You Harry Potter fans are insane.

Ian: What was your first clue?

Raoul: How long do we have to wait here?

Me: About an hour and a half.

Raoul: What?

Me: Then we have to wait in the theatre until midnight.

Erik: This is gonna be a long night.

Christine: Look at all the people here in costume!

Me: We are devoted fans. Nothing can top Harry Potter.

Erik: Not even 'Phantom of the Opera'?

Me: Not even 'Phantom of the Opera'.

Erik: Then why don't you have the cast of Harry Potter with you instead of us?

Me: I don't know. You're the one who fell from the sky!

Erik: Touché.

Me: You already said that at the beginning of the chapter!

Erik: What?

Me: Oh look! They're letting people in!

Crowd: FINALLY!

*I'm not going to say what happened in the movie, I'll just say it was the. Most. Epic. Movie. EVER!*

Me: That was great! I loved the part when *THIS SECTION HAS BEEN SENSORED TO AVOID SPOILERS!*

Brady: I liked the part where *THIS SECTION HAS BEEN SENSORED TO AVOID SPOILERS!*

Devon: My favourite part was *WE ARE NOT GIVING AWAY ANY #*%$&*# SPOILERS SO STOP TRYING! EVERYONE SHUT UP SO WE CAN STOP #*%$&*# SENSORING SPOILERS!*

Nick: Weird. I just had a strange urge to stop discussing the movie.

Christine: Me too. And it swore at me.

Me: Weird. Well, it's two in the morning, let's go home and get a good nights sleep while we cry our eyes out about there being no more Harry Potter movies.

Erik: Well that wasn't overly dramatic at all.

Me: I thought I told you I had sarcasm trademarked!

Erik: Oh right. *Hands over a dollar*

Me: You are making me rich, my friend!

Erik: *Growls*

Raoul: Um, did he just growl at you?

Erik: *Snarls*

Raoul: Um, did he just snarl at me?

Me: I wouldn't push your luck Ra-fop. I think he's tired.

Erik: Am not.

Me: That's just what a tired person would say. Let's go.

Ian: What are we going to do without Harry Potter?

Me: Re-watch the movies and cry?

Ian: Sounds like a plan.

Erik: You guys are obsessed.

Me: Says the creepy stalker.

Brady: BURN!

Me: *Hi-fives Brady.*

Erik: I will never understand you guys.

Me: Then why do you try?

Erik: I don't know Megan, I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that was us going to the movie in our awesome costumes!<strong>

**Christine: And me bowling a perfect game!**

**Erik: That was sheer luck.**

**Me: You're just jealous because you only bowled a zero.**

**Erik: Whatever.**

**Me: Don't forget to review, vote for the next phangirl get-together location, and sign up for our current phangirl get-together to the Wisconsin Dells!**

**Christine: There is a CANDY STORE!**

**Erik: WOO HOO!**

**Me: This cannot end well.**


	12. Escaped Birds and Pancake Disasters

**Me: Hey people! Welcome to chapter twelve!**

**Erik: We'll keep this short. Just look at the bottom author's note for any and all news updates.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Andrew Lloyd Webber? Geez, I hope not. I'm a fourteen year old girl! A fourteen year old girl who doesn't own 'Phantom of the Opera'.**

* * *

><p>Erik: Meeegggaaan. Meeeeeeegggaaaaaan. Are you awake?<p>

Me: *Throws a pillow at Erik*

Erik: I'll take that as a no. *Leaves* Well, what are we going to do now?

Christine: *Who had been waiting outside the door with Raoul* I don't know. Hey, didn't I see a birdcage in the other room?

Erik: I think so.

Christine: So obviously our only option is to go check it out! *Grabs Raoul and runs*

Erik: Well this can only lead to disaster and hilarity. *Follows*

Christine: Ooooh, look at the pretty birdie.

Brady: That's Blaze. He's a Quaker parrot.

Christine: Cool!

Ian: He's evil.

Raoul: Where did you two come from?

Brady: We were playing video games, but we thought following you guys around would be more entertaining.

Christine: *Takes Blaze out of his cage* Aaaawwww, hi birdie! Who's a pretty bird?

Blaze: *Bites Christine's finger*

Christine: OH MY GOD GET THIS THING OFF ME! *Shakes her hand wildly and Blaze flies onto Raoul's head*

Raoul: GET THE BIRD OUT OF MY HAIR!

Erik: *Stars whacking Raoul's head with a plastic sword and Blaze flies away*

Brady: AFTER HIM!

Ian: CATCH THAT BIRD!

Raoul: Th-thanks Erik.

Erik: Oh, I wasn't trying to get the bird off your head. I just wanted to hit you!

Raoul: I should have guessed.

Brady: YO! FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! GET YOUR ARSES UP HERE AND HELP US CATCH THIS BIRD!

Christine: Coming! *They run upstairs to find Blaze sitting on a light fixture*

Erik: Well this isn't good.

Christine: No shit, Sherlock.

Blaze: Chirp!

Ian: Uh, guys? How are we gonna get the bird off the ceiling?

Erik: I don't know.

Blaze: *Randomly attacks Raoul's hair*

Raoul: NOT AGAIN! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OOOOOOOFFF!

Erik: *Starts beating Raoul with a large spoon*

Raoul: YOU ARE NOT HELPING!

Erik: Do you think I care?

Blaze: *Flies back on to the ceiling*

Brady: Well, now what?

Christine: Maybe we can just throw stuff at him until he comes down.

Brady: Somehow, I don't think that's a good idea.

Blaze: *Once again decides that Raoul's hair will make a perfect nest*

Raoul: THIS IS STARTING TO GET OLD!

Erik: I don't know. I'm still enjoying it.

Raoul: GET IT OFF OF MEEEEEEE!

Blaze: *Flies away and takes a chunk of Raoul's hair with him* CHIRP!

Raoul: MY HAIR!

Erik: That was particularly amusing. I think he drew blood.

Raoul: OH MY GOD! I'M BLEEEEEDIIING!

Christine: Now what are we going to do?

Ian: I think I have an idea.

Erik: What?

Ian: Well, the bird likes the fop's hair…

Raoul: *Still rubbing his newly-acquired bald spot* Oh, you THINK?

Christine: Geez, when did you get so sarcastic?

Raoul: I don't know, but I think I owe Megan money.

Ian: So all we have to do is use him to lure Blaze down and we can get him back to his cage!

Raoul: What?

Brady: Ralph, you are going to be bird bait.

Raoul: *Drops to his knees* WHYYYYYY? WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO CRUUUUUEL?

Erik: You know, I'm surprised we haven't woken up Megan with all our shouting.

Brady: Just stand here and wait for Blaze to land on your head.

Raoul: But I don't want Blaze to land on my head.

Brady: Too bad.

Blaze: Chirp! *This is an evil chirp. Blaze is an evil bird who enjoys biting things. And people. Especially people*

Raoul: Here birdie birdie birdie. D-don't you want to land in my hair? (Please no.)

Blaze: *Fat chance buddy* SQUAUK! *Dive bombs Raoul*

Raoul: EEEEEEEKK!

Brady: QUICK! RUN TO THE CAGE!

Raoul: EEEEEEEEEE! *Runs downstairs*

Ian: Stick your head in the cage! In the cage!

Raoul: *Follows Ian's orders and Blaze jumps off*

Blaze: Chirp!

Brady: Shut the door, shut the door!

Erik: With pleasure. *Slams cage door*

Brady: Great job. But how are we going to get Ralph out of the cage?

Raoul: *Sitting in the cage* I think the bird pooped on me! Eeeeeeeeww!

Erik: Why should I let him out? We could just keep him in there and laugh at his misfortune!

Brady: There's an idea…

Christine: *Sigh* You guy's need lives. *Opens cage and Raoul falls out*

Raoul: Thank you thank you thank you! *Hugs Christine*

Christine: Erg, how about you wash the bird poop off you first.

Raoul: Sorry.

Erik: So what should we do now?

Brady: I'm gonna go play more video games.

Ian: Me too.

Erik: Well, I guess their time is up. What are we going to do in the meantime?

Christine: Let's cook breakfast!

Erik: Why?

Christine: Because I'm hungry.

Raoul: That is a perfectly reasonable explanation for attempting to use modern cooking equipment with no one to help us. Let's go.

*Our trio head back to the kitchen. Now you know, and I know, that this can't end well. Let's see how long it takes for our friends Christine, Raoul and Erik to figure it out!*

Erik: This can't end well.

*Three seconds for Erik. I'm impressed*

Christine: Quit being a Debbie Downer. Raoul, can you look in the fridge for some eggs?

Raoul: Sure! *Opens fridge* I can't find them!

Erik: You are looking in the freezer. The fridge is the door on the other side.

Raoul: I knew that. *Opens the real fridge* Megan's fridge is easier to understand.

Erik: You need things easier to understand, don't you?

Raoul: Umm, noooYES! I mean, no? Yes? WHAT IS THE RIGHT ANSWER?

Erik: …I think I broke him.

Christine: Erik, can you help me with the stove?

Erik: Sure. What do you need?

Christine: I'm not sure what temperature to set it to.

Erik: Umm, just turn it up I guess.

Christine: Thanks! *This is gonna be fuu-uun!*

Raoul: I have the eggs! *Trips on a polar bear/great Pyrenees sitting in the middle of the floor* YAAARG!

Eggs: SPLAT!

Christine: EEEEWWW! MY DRESS! *Three guesses where the eggs landed, and the first two don't count*

Erik: Christine! *Smacks Raoul* Stupid fop!

Raoul: Ow! *Grumbles* Stupid polar bear.

Christine: I have egg in my haaaiiir!

Erik: If it makes you feel better, I hear egg is good for your hair!

Christine: That doesn't make me feel better.

Erik: And I'm shutting up.

Raoul: What are we making anyway?

Christine: Pancakes. Go get me some more eggs. And this time, watch for polar bears.

Raoul: Sure! *Gets more eggs*

Christine: Great! Let's put the batter on the stove! Erik, get me a pan, would you?

Erik: With pleasure, Mon ange! *Pulls out a pan and puts it on the stove*

Christine: Thanks! *Pours batter into pan* Lets wait until the pancakes are done!

Erik: Shouldn't we watch them?

Christine: You're right… thanks for offering Erik! *Grabs Raoul and runs for it*

Erik: …This isn't what I meant!

*Ten minutes later*

Christine: *Sitting in the theatre room with Raoul and Ian watching Brady kill zombies* I wonder how the pancakes are coming?

Distant explosion: BOOOM!

Brady: I think that just answered your question. *Runs upstairs followed by the rest of the group*

Ian: Oh my God.

Erik: *Standing in front of the stove, which is smoking slightly, and looking as though he just walked out of a cartoon explosion* What just happened?

Christine: I think our pancakes exploded.

Brady: Let's just throw these away and watch some TV, alright?

Erik, Raoul and Christine: Okay. *They proceed to follow Brady's instructions, then go back downstairs and watch TV*

*One hour later*

Me: *Just getting up and still in my pyjamas* Hey guys! *Notices Raoul covered in bird poop with a bald spot, Christine covered in eggs and Erik covered in explosion dust* Umm, what did I miss?

Erik: Trust me, you don't want to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: He's right. I didn't want to know. You guys are all grounded.<strong>

**Erik: Does this mean we don't have to go on the phangirl trip?**

**Me: No, you're still coming.**

**Erik: Aww.**

**Me: Speaking of the phangirl trip, this time I overestimated the date.**

**Erik: So just to me clear, the phangirl get-together for the Wisconsin Dells is no longer accepting applications.**

**Me: We'll be going on the 21st, and I'll announce the next location after the Dells. You have until then to vote!**

**Christine: And don't forget to review!**


	13. On the Road Again

**Me: Another chapter before our phangirl trip!**

**Erik: Once again, look in the bottom authors note **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Phantom of the Opera' and I'm too tired to come up with a clever disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Me: Erik, wake up. *Kicks*<p>

Erik: Ow. Why?

Me: We're leaving today.

Erik: Really?

Me: Yup.

Erik: Wow. It went by fast.

Me: Yeah. But it's time to go. So get up and get ready.

Erik: Are Christine and the fop up yet?

Me: No. *Pulls random pool noodle from behind my back* But they will be soon. Brady! You ready?

Brady: *Also has a random pool noodle* Ready!

Me: Is Ian up yet?

Brady: I woke him up.

Ian: *Has a pool noodle as well* Let's go kick some fop butt!

Me: CHAAAAAARRRRGE! *We all run out of the room and down the hall. Soon yelps are heard. Then me, Brady and Ian run past Erik's door being chased by Christine*

Christine: WHEN I CATCH YOU THREE YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!

Me: RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HEAD FOR THE HILLS! WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST!

Brady: AAAAHHHH! I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!

Ian: NO YOU ARE NOT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Erik: …I am not getting involved. *Gets up and gets ready. When he comes out we are outside still being chased by Christine*

Me: QUICK! GET THE HOSE!

Brady: *Grabs the hose and turns it on Christine, effectively soaking her*

Christine: Oh, you better ru-GLURBLE SPLUTTER! *Brady sprayed her with the hose again*

Me: Give up?

Christine: Okay *gasp* okay! Just *splutter* turn off the *glub* hose!

Me: Turn it off.

Brady: *Turns the hose off*

Me: Umm, Christine? You might want to change out of your dress.

Christine: What do you-*Looks down to see her white dress is now see-through* SCREEEEEEEE! *Runs back to the house* THE SHAME! OH, THE SHAME!

Brady: She's hot.

Me: And you're a pig. Let's go see if Raoul is up. *We go back inside to find Raoul watching 'Go Diego Go' with Christopher*

Raoul: This show is awesome!

Me: You know that show is for 5-year-olds, right?

Raoul: So?

Me: Whatever. Let's go see what's for breakfast.

My mom: I made pancakes and baco-

The entire household: BAAACCCOOOOONN! * Runs to bacon plate. When the dust clears, the bacon has disappeared*

Erik: Wow. You guys like your bacon.

Me: What was your first clue?

My mom: Are you and Jenna packed?

Me: Yup. We'll be ready to go after breakfast.

Brady: This trip went by fast.

Me: Yeah. I wish we didn't have to go.

Brady: We're still going on the phangirl get-together though.

Me: Yup. That'll be fun.

Erik: Wait, why are we leaving the country when we're just coming back tomorrow?

Me: Well, we're not actually leaving the country.

Erik: what?

Me: We can't make the border today, so we're going as far as we can, then we're going to the Dells, then I'll use my authoress powers to transport us back to the hotel.

Erik: You have authoress powers?

Me: Duh. All authoresses have them.

Christine: Lucky.

*After breakfast we go to the garage and pack up*

Erik: *Throwing things into the back of the van* Why do I have to do all the heavy lifting?

Me: *Eating a popsicle* Because you're the Phantom of the Opera. You missed one.

Erik: *Mutinous grumbling*

My mom: Let's get moving people!

Me: Okay. Bye Brady! *Hugs* Ian. *Hugs* Emma. *Hugs* Auntie Nan. Uncle Chris. *More hugs*

Erik: Wow. That's a lot of hugs.

Me: Group hug! *Most epic group hug consisting of me, Brady, Ian, Christine, Raoul and Erik ensues*

Erik: Megan, you are stepping on my foot.

Me: I don't care. I love group hugs!

Erik: You are a child.

Me: once again; don't care.

My mom: Girls! And POTO people! We have to go.

Me: Okay. Bye guys! *Last hugs and we pile into the van*

Me and Jenna: Bye! Bye! Bye! *Waving frantically until we leave the premises*

Me: Okay, I need a nap. You three, stay quiet.

Raoul: *Already sleeping*

Christine: *Petting Chevy*

Erik: *Nodding off on Christine's shoulder*

Me: Well, that's my job made easier. *Curls up and goes to sleep*

Jenna: Well, what am I supposed to do? Hello? Anyone?

*Two hours later*

My mom: Guys! Gas station!

Me: *Yawn* Raoul, take Chevy out.

Raoul: Why?

Me: Do you want him peeing on you?

Raoul: But… he might eat me.

Me: For the last time, he is not going to eat you.

Raoul: But…

Me: No buts. Take him.

Raoul: fine. *Takes leash* But if he eats me, it's on your conscious.

Me: I don't think that will be a problem.

My mom: There's a dairy Queen over there, anyone want ice cream?

Erik and Christine: ME! ME! ICE CREAM!

Me: I'm going to regret this, but sure. You guys can have ice cream.

Erik and Christine: YES! ICE CREAM! WOO HOO!

Me: I'm already regretting this.

Raoul: *Returns* I made it back alive!

Me: What a surprise.

Erik: *Bouncing in his seat like a 5-year-old* HURRY UP AND GET IN THE VAN! WE ARE GETTING ICE CREAM!

Raoul: Umm… are you sure this is a good idea.

Me: I'm positive it's not. But I'm doing it anyway.

Raoul: Umm… I don't-

Me: NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK! *Whacks Raoul with a live tuna fish*

Erik: Where did you get a live trout?

Me: From my ACOPHF. *Authoresses chest of plot hole fillers*

Erik: Why do I even ask?

My mom: We're here. What do you want?

Jenna: Chocolate milkshake!

Me: Strawberry sundae!

Raoul: Chocolate dipped cone!

Erik: CHOCOLATE SUNDAE!

Christine: SOMETHING WITH COOKIES IN IT!

My mom: Okay. *Places our orders through the drive thru*

Drive thru person: Is that everything?

Erik: IT TALKS!

Christine: WHAT IS IT?

Raoul: IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!

Me: NOT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO EAT YOU!

Drive thru person: Is everything okay in there?

Me: Fine! Just fine! No need to worry!

Drive thru person: okay…

Me: All of you, shut up!

Erik: Okay.

*We drive up and get our stuff*

Drive thru person: wait, is that the Phantom of the Opr-

Me: Later! Let's drive!

Erik: Wait, did he just notice that I was the Phantom of the Opera?

Me: I think so.

Erik: And you drove away?

Me: We had to avoid detection!

Erik: Megan, we are not in a spy movie.

Me: Be cool if we were.

Raoul: Umm, Megan? Something's wrong with Christine.

Me: What? *I turn around to see Christine has finished her ice cream and is sitting stiff in her seat*

Me: Uh oh. *Looks at Erik to see his empty ice cream dish and a strange smile on his face*

Me; Three…two…one…

Erik: *Starts bouncing in his seat* OH MY GOD THIS ICE CREAM IS SO GOOD I LOVE ICE CREAM IT IS AWESOME ALMOST AS GOOD AS CAKE MAYBE BETTER BUT COLDER YES IT IS COLDER LIKE ICE BUT CREAMIER I GUESS THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT ICE CREAM!

Christine: *Also bouncing in her seat* I KNOW IT'S SO GOOD I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I ONLY WANT TO EAT ICE CREAM FOR AS LONG AS LIVE I LOVE ICE CREAM!

Random guy behind us watching the van bounce around as Erik and Christine jump in their seats: What the hell?

Me: CALM DOWN, BOTH OF YOU!

Erik and Christine: NO! WE LOVE ICE CREAM! WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO!

Raoul: *Crying* I'm scared!

Me; I'm a little mentally disturbed myself!

Jenna: What are we going to dooooooo?

Me: I have an idea! *Whacks Erik and Christine with my purse and knock them out*

Raoul: Wow. What's in that thing?

Me: Nintendo, cell phone, iPod, wallet, all the heavy stuff.

Raoul: Good move.

Me: Thank you.

*We manage to travel peacefully for another hour, then Erik and Christine come too*

Erik: Wha…what happened?

Christine: Why do I have a strange sense of déjà vu?

Me: You were on a sugar high and I knocked you out with a large amount of electronics.

Erik: well, that makes perfect sense.

Me: Erik…

Erik: Fine. *Hands over a dollar*

Me: Trade marking laws are sweet!

Raoul: Are we there yet?

Me: Don't start this again. we'll be there in a few hours. Until then, I'm taking a nap. If you three do something stupid, like, I don't know, blow up the car, I will maim you.

Erik: Got it.

Raoul: Loud and clear.

Christine: Righto.

Me: Okay then. *Curls up*

Erik: Well, there go our plans for the rest of the ride.

Christine: Poop.

*Two hours later*

Erik: Megan, we're here.

Me: Oh, are we? Wait, why are you wearing Viking helmets?

Erik: *Sure enough, he, Raoul and Christine are wearing Viking helmets* Ummm…

Christine: No reason.

Me: Have you guys been messing around with my ACOPHF?

Raoul: Maaaaaybeeeeeee.

Me: You guys leave that alone. It's dangerous in the wrong hands.

Erik: Sorry.

Me: You should be.

Christine: This is a cute little hotel.

Me: Sure is. Let's go in.

*We head in and find our room*

Erik: Nice room.

Me: Coo! It's poolside!

Erik: I'm not swimming.

Me: I probably won't either, but it's still cool. Mom and Jenna are in the other room, so Raoul and Christine can take one bed, and me and Erik can take the other one.

Erik: Can't I sleep on the floor?

Me: Really Erik, you've been sleeping in my bed at home since you arrived, it doesn't matter.

Erik: You kick me.

Me: I don't really care. At all. In the slightest.

Erik: Wow, you're sure sensitive.

Me: Erik…

Erik: Grrr. *Hands over a dollar*

Me: And the money keeps rolling in.

Christine: *Turns on the TV* So, the phangirl get together is tomorrow.

Me: Yup. It's gonna be fun!

Erik: I highly doubt that.

Me: Oh, lighten up. no matter how much you complain, it's still happening. You cannot stop the phangirls.

Erik: A Phantom can dream, can't he?

Me: *Sigh* Just watch TV. I don't like talking to you when you're moody.

Erik: Hmph.

Raoul: I'm scared. The phangirls scare me.

Me: They should. I have at least five who want to kill you.

Raoul: *Whimper*

Christine: Anyone who hates me?

Me: No, not really.

Christine: Good.

Me: Let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That we do!<strong>

**Erik: This is not going to be fun.**

**Me: Oh shush. For those of you signed up to go to the Dells, you have until tomorrow to send in any details or dialogue you want.**

**Erik: Or we'll find you.**

**Me: Erik, don't threaten the readers. I've told you that already.**

**Erik: Sorry.**


	14. Wisconsin Dells and Phangirls!

**Me: Here it is people! The long-awaited, PHANGIRL GET-TOGETHER!**

**Erik: Oh Lord.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Phantom of the Opera', the managers would have been hit in the head with bricks in the first scene.**

* * *

><p>Me: Erik! Wake up! It's time!<p>

Erik: *Moaning into his pillow* Nooooooooooo!

Christine: The phangirl get-together is today? Cool!

Me: This is gonna be awesome!

Raoul: *Whimpering in a corner*

Me: Why are the men in this room being such babies?

Christine: I don't know.

Me: Let's go outside! Everyone will be here soon!

*We get ready and head outside the hotel to wait for phangirls*

Erik: When are they getting here?

Me: I think one is coming now!

*A person appears in the distance. Two people actually. A girl with blond hair that has blue and black feathers in it, wearing a black skirt and a blue tank top, sitting on the back of a man in a black cape and a mask*

Erik: Is that… another Erik?

Me: Yup. And that must be TolkeinNerd4832!

TolkeinNerd4832: HIIIIII GUUUUUYYYSS! *Jumps off her Erik's back*

Me: Hi! *Hugs* Welcome to the phangirl party!

Erik: So now it's a party?

Raoul: Hey, Megan…

Me and TolkeinNerd4832: Yes?

Christine: Wait, you're both named Megan?

Me: I guess so.

TolkeinNerd4832: NAME STEALER! Hahahahaha I'm kidding! You can call me Meg or Nutmeg, so we don't get confused.

Other Erik: *Ahem*

TolkeinNerd4832: Oh, right. This is my totally stuck up, prim and proper, way too formal Erik!

Other Erik: My dear, I would prefer it if you didn't introduce me in such a manner.

TolkeinNerd4832: See what I mean?

Raoul: Did anyone remember I was asking a question?

Erik: No.

Me: Cool! Another Erik! What should we call him so we don't mix up the Eriks?

TolkeinNerd4832: CALL HIM MR. MCFLUFFYPANTS!

Other Erik: For the love of Faust, no! Just call me MK Erik.

TolkeinNerd4832: Awww, you're using my initials!

Other Erik (Now known as MK Erik): I suppose so. *Not at all happy with it*

TolkeinNerd4832: Oh cheer up. We're going to the Dells!

MK Erik: This is supposed to cheer me up, how?

Me: Guys! Here comes another phangirl!

Erik: Where?

Me: *Points up* There! *A girl with black hair and light brown eyes is parachuting out of the sky* It's TheRapistOfMostCharacters!

Erik: Why do I have a bad feeling about her?

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: *Lands* Hi guys!

Christine: Wow! What an entrance!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Thank you! *Turns to me* Violet, The Vampire Slay-I mean, phangirl reporting for duty!

Me: Hi! *Hugs* Welcome to Erik's personal hell!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Thank you! *Turns* ERIK! *Jumps on him and kisses him*

Erik: …Uh, Megan?

Me: Yes?

Erik: WHY IS THE RANDOM PHANGIRL MAKING OUT WITH ME?

Me: Oh, I should have warned you, that might happen.

Erik: MIGHT?

Me: Oh, calm down. *Pulls TheRapistOfMostCharacters off of Erik* Violet, I'm gonna have to ask you to control yourself if we want to keep what's left of Erik's sanity.

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Fine. *Pouts*

Erik: Thank y-HEY! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY SANITY?

Me: Oh look! Another phangirl!

*A girl, around 5'8 tall and skinny, with long brown hair, blond highlights and blue eyes shows up on a pogo stick*

Raoul: Why are all the phangirls arriving in unexpected ways?

Me: Because the phangirl bus broke down.

Erik: There's a bus?

Me: Hi InuyashaFanGirl1555!

InuyashaFanGirl1555: *With a southern accent* Hi! And you can call me Niki.

Me: Okay! Hi Niki!

InuyashaFanGirl1555: Hi.

Raoul: That's a funny accent.

InuyashaFanGirl1555: It's from my dad. I live in Wisconsin, which is why I'm so excited to go to the Wisconsin Dells!

Me: Fabulous! And here comes another phangirl!

*Two people appear in the distance. It's a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. She is accompanied by Enjolras from Les Mis*

Enjolras: Hi!

Me: Hi Enjolras! Hi Horses of Shadow and Night, otherwise known as Gabby!

Horses of Shadow and Night: Hi! How are you guys!

Me: Good. By the way, I love 'The Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.'

Horses of Shadow and Night: Aww, thank you!

Christine: So, so far that's four phangirls and two fictional characters.

Me: And we still have six phangirls and eight fictional characters to go! *Ominous shadow passes overhead*

Erik: What was that?

Me: Our next phangirl. *A girl riding a black Fursona dragon with pupil-less yellow eyes drops out of the sky. She is made up to look like Freddy Krueger.

Raoul: EEEEK! It's a monster!

Me: No, it's Phantoms And Angels! AKA Cassandra!

Phantoms And Angels: Hi! Nice to meet you!

Erik: What's up with your face?

Me: Look who's talking.

Phantoms And Angels: It's make-up. It took me three hours.

Christine: *Hiding behind me* It's scary!

Raoul: *Whimpering*

Phantoms And Angels: Success!

Erik: You have a dragon?

Phantoms And Angels: Yup. This is Fanta.

Fanta: Hi!

Raoul: IT TALKS?

Fanta: Of course I do!

Phantoms And Angels: By the way fop, we have a few choice words for you.

Fanta: And a few blows.

Raoul: *Runs away*

Me: Oh great. Will someone go get him?

Fanta: I will! *Runs after Raoul*

Raoul: HELP MEEEEE! WHY DOES NO ONE NOTICE THE DRAGON RUNNING DOWN THE STREET? AAAAAHHHHHH!

Fanta: *Grabs Raoul* Got him! *Comes back*

Horses of Shadow and Night: Hey, lay off him.

Everyone: RAOUL-LOVER!

Horses of Shadow and Night: No! I'm not a Raoul-lover! I just think, since everyone is going to be making his life miserable today, I'd protect him.

Raoul: I LOVE YOU! *Hugs her feet*

Horses of Shadow and Night: Umm… thanks?

Christine: So when's the next phangirl coming?

Me: Should be soon.

*Suddenly, a large group of people appear in a cloud of smoke. A girl with a pink t-shirt with too much glitter, overly-sequined blue jeans, blond hair with electric blue, purple, green, and yellow streaks, a calmer-looking girl with strawberry-blond hair and bleach blond streaks, Billy and Michael from 'Billy Elliot', Tumblebrutus and Pouncival from 'Cats', and Lord Voldemort, Luna Lovegood, and Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore from Harry Potter make up the group*

Erik: Who are they?

Me: EriksNewLove, Her twin Emilia, characters from 'Billy Elliot, characters from 'Cats', and characters from 'Harry Potter'!

Erik: My new love?

EriksNewLove: Yup! *Kisses Erik*

Erik: Why does this keep happening?

Me: Because you're you.

Christine: Hi!

Lord Voldemort: I'd kill you all if that pipsqueak hadn't stolen my wand.

EriksNewLove: *Whistles inconspicuously*

Raoul: Hi there!

Luna: Have you ever seen a nargle?

Raoul: A what?

Luna: A nargle. My father says the Canadian breeds are friendlier and appear more than the British breeds.

Raoul: What's a nar-

EriksNewLove: DON'T ASK!

Erik: Are you two cats?

Pouncival: Yes.

Tumblebrutus: Our musicals were written by the same person.

Erik: Really?

Tumblebrutus: Yes.

Erik: Well then, nice to meet you.

Dumbledore: What an interesting turn of events.

Me: DUMBLEDORE IS BACK FROM THE DEAD! *Hugs*

Dumbledore: Nice to meet you too.

Christine: How did you do the whole, 'appear in a cloud of smoke' trick?

EriksNewLove: I have no idea.

Emilia: RAOULY BEAR! *Kisses Raoul*

Christine: HEY! That's my husband!

EriksNewLove: Oh right, I forgot to mention, my sister is a Raoul fangirl.

Raoul: I have a fangirl? Sweet!

Emilia: *Hugs Raoul*

Christine: *Sprays Emilia with a water spritzer* My husband!

Emilia: EEEEK! *Runs away*

Me: We're still waiting on three phangirls.

Christine: I think I see one!

Erik: Oh joy.

Me: Erik…

Erik: I'm really getting tired of this. *Hands over a dollar*

Voice behind me: Wow, you're going to be a millionaire by the time we get to the Dells.

Me: *Jumps twenty feet in the air* HOLY SHI-OW! *I fell*

Erik: *Killing himself laughing*

Me: *Glares at Erik then looks behind me to see a girl around Erik's age with curly hair* Oh, hi Foxcat93!

Foxcat93: Hi! Sorry for scaring you. And you can call me Rachel/

Me: Okay.

Christine: Hey Megan, what's that?

Me: I think it's the next phangirl.

*A stretch limo is pulling up. The chauffer gets out and opens the door to reveal a 5'5, very pale phangirl with freckles, brown-blond mid-back length hair with bangs just below her eyebrows, and green-brown eyes. As soon as she gets out, the limo drives away*

ItamiAngel-chan: *Shrugs* I only paid for the ride here.

Me: Hi ItamiAngel-chan!

ItamiAngel-chan: Hi!

Erik: And what should we call you?

ItamiAngel-chan: Mikaela.

Erik: Perfect.

Raoul: How it the last one getting here?

Me: I don't know.

*Random brown haired, blue eyed phangirl appears out of nowhere*

Me: That answered my question. Hi WingedAngelOfLyoko!

WingedAngelOfLyoko: Hi!

Erik: and we should call you…

WingedAngelOfLyoko: Melody. It's my internet name.

Me: Perfect! So, that's all the phangirls and fictional characters, now we're just waiting on…

Loud horn: BEEP BEEEEEEEEP!

Me: My cousins.

*An RV pulls up and Brady, Ian, Emma and Christopher jump out*

Brady: Hi Megan! Hi phangirls!

Ian: Hey guys!

Emma: Hi Jenna!

Jenna: *Who has been here all this time but hasn't spoken until now* Hi Emma!

Me: Hey guys! Thanks for bringing the RV.

Erik: Wait, why do we need the RV?

Me: We're riding to the Dells in this!

MK Erik: You mean to tell me that we are traveling to a place I do not want to go too, in a large metal deathtrap?

Me: And I'm driving!

MK Erik: I'm leaving.

TolkienNerd4832: Oh no you're not! *Tackles* We are going and that's that!

MK Erik: Would you get off of me?

TolkienNerd4832: NO!

Me: Pile in everyone! *Everyone gets in and takes a seat.

Michael: It sure is crowded in here.

Billy: You can say that again.

Michael: It sure is crowded in here.

EriksNewLove: Be quiet. Megan's talking.

Me: So, we have a bit of a ride, but we'll make it there in good time and we'll be able to go everywhere you guys wanted to go. So who wants to get on the road?

Everyone: *Cheers*

Me: Okay! *Finally! We're on the road!*

Erik: Are you sure it's legal for you to be driving?

Me: It's my story. I'll do what I want.

Erik: What?

Me: Anyone want to watch a movie?

Phantoms And Angels and Fanta: WE DO!

Phantoms And Angels: We have 'Nightmare on Elm Street'!

Raoul: I'm just gonna go hid in the back.

Fanta: Nice try.

Phantoms And Angels: *Pulls out duct tape* Don't worry. We prepared for this.

Raoul: *Cries*

Phantoms And Angels: *Ties Raoul up with duct tape and puts him in front of the TV* This is gonna be fun!

Raoul: *Sobs*

*We watch the movie. By the end of it, Raoul is curled up in a ball on the floor whimpering*

Fanta: I'd call that a success.

Horses of Shadow and Night: You guys are so mean to him.

Emilia: Yeah! Lay off my Raouly-bear!

Christine: *Sprays with water spritzer* My husband!

Emilia: ACK!

Me: Guys, we're here!

Everyone: Yay!

TolkienNerd4832: WOOO! AFTER WEEKS OF WAITING WE ARE FINALLY HERE! YES YES YES! WOO HOO!

Erik: Is she always like this?

MK Erik: Yes.

Erik: I know how you feel. All these phangirls are insane.

Me: What are you getting at?

Erik: Nothing, nothing.

Me: *Glares suspiciously* Okay people! Pile out! *We clown-car our way our. I swear I heard circus music*

Phantoms And Angels: So, what now?

Me: I have a list of where we're going!

TolkeinNerd4832: READ IT!

MK Erik: I think I have gone deaf.

Me: First, we're going to Mount Olympus.

InuyashaFanGirl1555: Woo!

Me: Then the torture museum.

Phantoms And Angels: Yahoo!

Erik: Watch yourself fop.

Raoul: *Gulps*

Me; Then DUCKS boat rides.

Foxcat93: That one's mine!

Me: Then Original Wisconsin dells Fudge.

TolkeinNerd4832, Erik and Christine: WAHOO! CANDY! SUGAR!

MK Erik: We may not survive.

Me: Then we'll go zip-lining.

ItamiAngel-chan: Sweet!

Me: Then the Sundara inn and spa.

Christine: Ooh!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: That was my idea!

Me: Then finally, we'll get an old fashioned photo!

EriksNewLove: Awesome!

Me: Does that sound like a plan?

Everyone: *Nods*

Me: Okay then! First stop, Mount Olympus!

*We get there, and everyone rushes in*

InuyashaFanGirl1555: This place is great! They have a giant wave pool that makes these huge waves!

Emilia: Will you please please pleeeaaassseee wear the pink bathing suit?

EriksNewLove: No! I want to wear the black one!

Emilia: *Pouts*

Horses of Shadow and Night: Hey! They have a wooden roller coaster here! Whataya say Raoul?

Raoul: It wasn't enough that I had to watch a scary movie, now I have to go on a rickety roller coaster? Why me?

Me: Okay guys, split up, and we'll meet back here in an hour.

Foxcat93 and TheRapistOfMostCharacters: We'll go with Erik!

Erik: Why me?

EriksNewLove: My group will go swimming.

Horses of Shadow and Night: Me, Enjolras and Raoul will go on the coasters!

Fanta: I'll go too. *Evil grins*

Raoul: *Shudders*

InuyashaFanGirl1555: To the wave pool!

TolkeinNerd4832: I'M GOING ON A WATER SLIDE!

WingedAngelOfLyoko: I LOVE BAGELS!

Erik: What?

Me: Meg, I'll go with you. The rest of you can do whatever you want.

*At the wave pool*

EriksNewLove: Come on you two! Everyone else is swimming! Even Lord Voldemort!

Voldemort: I am not happy about it.

Pouncival: We're cats. We don't swim

Tumblebrutus: Let's just go of the go-karts *Leaves*

Emilia: Spoil sports.

Foxcat93: Erik! Come swimming!

Erik: No.

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: * Pushes him in*

Erik: YARG! *Splash!*

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: *Jumps in* Now you have no choice!

Erik: I. HATE. PHANGIRLS! *Wave hits him* AND WAVES!

*At the water slides*

Christine: Why did I go with you again?

Me: Because I dragged you.

Brady: This is gonna be awesome!

Ian: Totally!

Me: This one is a raft ride! We can all go on together!

MK Erik: Inside, I'm screaming.

TolkeinNerd4832: EVERYONE GET ON! * We listen to the screaming girl*

Me: Off we GOOOOOOOOOO!

Christine: AAHHHAAHHAHAH!

Brady: THIS IS AWESOME!

Ian: WHEEEEEE!

MK Erik: I think I'm going to be sick!

TolkeinNerd4832: NOT IN THE TUBE, YOU IDIOT!

*Meanwhile, at the coasters*

Enjolras: This coaster looks awesome!

Horses of Shadow and Night: All wooden coasters are awesome!

Raoul: I don't want to go!

Horses of Shadow and Night: You can sit next to me; will that make you feel better?

Raoul: *Nods*

*They get in, Raoul sitting next to Gabby, Enjolras sitting next to a random person, and Fanta with her own seat*

Fanta: Start the ride! *The ride starts* Wow! Does this mean I'm all powerful?

Horses of Shadow and Night: I don't think soOOOOOOOOO! *They just went down a hill*

Enjolras: WHEEEEE!

Horses of Shadow and Night: WOOOO!

Fanta: *Breaths fire*

Raoul: *Passes out*

*One hour of this later*

EriksNewLove: That was awesome!

Me: Sweet waterslides!

Horses of Shadow and Night: Uh, I think we broke Raoul.

Enjolras: *Carrying a passed-out Raoul* and he's heavy.

Me: Hey, what happened to Mikaela, Melody, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus?

*Said characters drive by in go-karts*

WingedAngelOfLyoko: GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Security guard chasing them: STOP! PULL OVER!

ItamiAngel-chan: DRIVE FASTER!

Me: …Let's just move on to the torture museum.

*We get there without being arrested and start the tour*

Tour guide: Blah blah blah ancient torture device blah blah blah.

Me: Um, where did Cassandra, Raoul and Fanta go?

Raoul: SCREETCH!

MK Erik: I think that just answered your question. *we run down the hall to see Raoul locked in a torture device with his hair on fire.

Me: OH GOOD LORD!

Emilia: RAOULY! *Frees him*

Christine: RAOUL! * Puts out his hair with her water spritzer*

Raoul: Why Me? WHY is it always me?

Me: Because you're you. Keep up people! There are more torture devises this way!

Phantoms And Angels: *Grins evilly*

Raoul: *Cries*

*We manage to get through the rest of the tour with Raoul only getting caught in three more torture devices. Now, to DUCKS boat rides!*

Erik: So… we just drive around?

*The boat ride starts out as a car ride*

Foxcat93: Wait for it… *We hit the river!*

Erik: *Is splashed* Splutter! I hate water.

Me: Come on! This is fun! Whee!

WingedAngelOfLyoko: I LOVE BAGELS!

Erik: …

Jenna: This is peaceful.

Emma: It's nice!

Brady: It's boring. Let's capsize the boat!

Me: *Smacks* There will be no boat capsizing!

Ian: Awww.

Foxcat93: *Snuggling up against Erik*

Erik: Umm…

Me: Erik, be nice.

Erik: Fine.

Emilia: *Leans against Raoul*

Christine: MY HUSBAND! *Sprays*

Emilia: EEEEP!

*Back on dry land*

TolkeinNerd4832: Candy store now!

Christine: Candy store!

EriksNewLove: *In a Gollum voice* my precious!

Tumbebrutus: Do you think we need an exorcist?

Me: Possibly. But CANDY FIRST!

*We run like the crazed phangirls we are to the candy store*

TolkeinNerd4832: CHOCLATE! CHOCLAAAATE!

MK Erik: Oh good Lord.

Me: Raid the candy supply!

Christine: *Already pigging out on fudge*

*We eat at an alarming rate. Soon we are all on an insane sugar high*

Erik: CANDY CANDY CHOCOLATE IS SWEET I LOVE IT SO MUCH CANDY!

Christine: I LOVE IT IT IS SWEET BUT IS HAS OTHER FLAVORS AND IT CAN BE SOUR BUT IT IS SO SUGARY!

Me: YAY FOR CANDY! LOVE IT LOVE IT LOOOOVE IIIIT!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: *Doing back flips*

WingedAngelOfLyoko: I LOVE BAGELS I LOVE BAGELS I LOVE BAGELS!

Phantoms And Angels: ATTACK THE FOP!

Raoul: AAAAHHHH!

Foxcat93: *Pours honey on his head* MUHAHAHAHA!

Raoul: MY HAIR! OR WHAT'S LEFT OF IT ANYWAY!

Fanta: THAT WAS MY DOING! I BURNED HIS HAIR!

EriksNewLove: CANDY IS THE THING THAT KEEPS OUR NATION ALIVE!

Me: TO ZIP-LINING!

*We run at a speed the roadrunner would be envious of to the zip-lining place, barrel our way to the front, and get hooked up*

TolkeinNerd4832: *Sees the guy explaining the rules has a Red Bull, grabs it and drinks it* HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Zooms down*

Luna: I shall follow! I think I saw a crumple-horned snorkak down there! *Goes down*

Me: THE WORLD SHALL ONE DAY BE MINE! *Jumps down*

ItamiAngel-chan: THIS WAS ALL MY IDEA! *Follows*

Everyone else: CHAAAAAARGE!

*When they reach the bottom, us Megan's are running around in circles, and Luna and Mikaela are looking for crumple-horned snorkaks*

TolkeinNerd4832: WORLD CONQUEST!

Me: NO! NO CONQUERING OF WORLDS ON OUR TRIP!

TolkeinNerd4832: *Suddenly crashes* Carry me?

MK Erik: No. Not again.

TolkeinNerd4832: Pleeeeeaaase?

MK Erik: Fine. *Picks her up*

TolkeinNerd4832: Yay!

Me: *Yawn* Now to the spa to work off our sugar crashes.

Everyone: *Sleepy nods*

*At the Sundara inn and spa*

Me: *Getting a massage* Aaaahhh, this is the life.

Christine: Zzznnk! *She fell asleep*

Voldemort: This is pretty relaxing.

EriksNewLove: I don't believe it! Lord Voldemort doesn't want to kill anything!

Voldemort: Shut up.

WingedAngelOfLyoko: *Sigh* Whoever had this idea is a genius.

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Thank you!

Enjolras: So, it's the old fashioned photo's next?

Horses of Shadow and Night: Yup. Then home.

Foxcat93: This has been a great day.

Fanta: It's soooooo relaxing here. I love this spa.

Phantoms And Angels: I know.

Brady: I cannot believe I agreed to do this.

Ian: Can we leave? Like, now?

Timer: Ding!

Me: Looks like we have too.

Everyone but Brady and Ian: Aawww.

Brady and Ian: *High-five*

Me: To the photos!

*We get there and the lady tell us to pick out our costumes*

ItamiAngel-chan: Let's be gangsters!

MK Erik: Never in a million years.

Brady: Civil war!

Me: Any scene that allows you any form of weaponry is bad news.

EriksNewLove: 1880's!

Erik: Perfect! My kind of time!

TolkeinNerd4832: Let's get a 'Phantom of the Opera' themed one!

Phantoms And Angels: Perfect!

Me: To the costumes! *Once all of us get dressed and posed in 'Phantom' costumes*

Photographer: Everyone say 'Phantom'!

Everyone: 'Phantom'!

Camera: CLICK!

Counter lady: How may copies do you want?

Me: Give us twenty-nine wallet sized; does anyone want a big one?

Everyone: ME!

Me: Twenty-nine big ones, and make the big ones in colour, and the small ones one each of black and white, sepia and colour so that adds up too… *Does quick math* 116 pictures!

Counter lady: …

*Once we get our pictures*

Me: That was awesome!

Foxcat93: We have got to do that again!

Me: We will! Only this time well go to the moon!

Erik: Oh, the possibilities! One 'wrong' move and Raoul could end up floating through space without oxygen!

Raoul: *Gulps*

Me: Well, bye people!

Everyone: Bye! *Disappears*

Erik: Wow. Good exit.

Me: Bye Brady, Ian, Emma, and Christopher!

Brady, Ian, Emma, and Christopher: Bye! *Gets in the RV and drives away.

Me: Now it's our turn to disappear! *I snap my fingers and we appear at my house*

Erik: FINALLY!

Christine: I liked the trip!

Raoul: If you need me, I'll be in my room mourning my hair. *Cries and runs away*

Erik: What a fop.

Me: Totally. But that was a fun day!

Erik: Speak for yourself.

Me: Don't act like you didn't enjoy the torture museum!

Erik: Well, that was kinda fun.

Me: *Smug*

Erik: But don't let it get too your head.

Me: Too late!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: THAT WAS AN AWESOME TRIP!<strong>

**Erik: You've been yelling that every five minutes since we got home.**

**Me: Well, it was! And you only have until the 23****rd**** to vote for our next phangirl get-together, so hurry and vote!**

**Christine: And for those of you who voted for the Wisconsin Dells, can you tell us if you can vote again? If not, we'll take down the poll and set up a new one with the same options after the next vote.**

**Me: And I'd like to ask any animal-lovers reading this to put up with me as I say an R.I.P to my hamster Buddy, who died while I was in Wisconsin. He was a good hamster who lived a long life (for a hamster) before dying peacefully. He will be missed.**

**Erik: Shame. I liked that rodent.**

**Me: Yeah. Me too. *Sigh* I love animals.**

**Christine: Me too.**

**Me: Don't forget to review! It makes me smile! And for those of you who came, tell me what you thought of your entrance!**


	15. An Action Packed Day

**Me: Hey y'all! I have some important news!**

**Erik: So listen up!**

**Me: The date for the next phangirl get-together is set for August 3rd and to have until August 1st to sign up. We're going to the moon!**

**Erik: I am dreading this.**

**Me: I need a head count of everyone coming, so if you are coming, start your review with MOONSHOES.**

**Erik: And in response to a review by Stained-glass-shadow, the poll is visible on Megan's profile, and if you want to come we'll need a description.**

**Me: it looks like this phangirl get-together is going to be bigger than the last one!**

**Erik: NOOO!**

**Me: Oh be quiet you.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Phantom of the Opera' Erik would have won the swordfight and Raoul would have run away crying to his mommy at the end of it.**

* * *

><p>*Erik is asleep, then I burst into the room already ready for the day*<p>

Me: Erik! Get yo' ass up before I go all ninja on it!

Erik: Why are you talking like that?

Me: Because I can. Now get up! We have a big day today!

Erik: Where are you dragging me now?

Me: Well, first we're going to the dentist.

Erik: Ugh.

Me: Then I start my job a helper for a day camp. You're coming too.

Erik: Ugh!

Me: Then to my cousin's cabin for a family reunion!

Erik: UGH!

Me: Do you have something caught in your throat? Get up! Raoul and Christine are already up and you're being lazy. Good Lord, I'm starting to sound like my mother. *Leaves*

Erik: *Goes back to sleep*

Me: *Comes back with a bucket of water* Erik, if you don't wake up the consequences will be dire.

Erik: *Has his head buried in the pillow* Mmmph.

Me: You asked for it. *Pours water on Erik and runs for it*

Erik: *Cough, splutter* YOU LITTLE (This section has been censored for younger audiences and people with heart disease.) IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU I AM GOING TO STRING YOU UP FROM THE ROOF!

Me: HEEHEEHEEHEE!

Christine: *Sigh* Just another normal day in the phangirl house.

Raoul: Where did Megan say we were going again?

Me: *Is dragging a tied-up Erik across the floor by his own Punjab lasso, looking as though I just got beat up* The dentist. He's a tooth doctor.

Raoul: A tooth doctor?

Me: Yes Raoul. He looks after your teeth. Well, she, in this case.

Erik: Your dentist is a girl?

Me: *Untying Erik* Girls do a lot of things in the future! Like beat up your sorry ass.

Erik: It was a FLUKE!

Me: Keep telling yourself that. Come on, we have to get ready to go to the dentist.

Raoul: Should I be scared?

Me: Possibly. Hey, did your hair grow back?

Raoul: Yup!

Me: How did…

Raoul: Hair growth formula!

Me: *Sigh* Just get moving.

*We get in the car and drive to the dentist's office, then take seats in the waiting room*

Erik: It's very clean here.

Me: It has to be. It's a dentist's office.

Dentist lady: Megan?

Me: That's me. *Turns to the trio* Listen up guys; I'll be gone for a half-an-hour. You three, don't. Move. An. Inch. Get it?

Erik: Got it.

Me: Good. I'll be back soon. Remember, don't move. *Leaves*

Raoul: I'm bored.

Erik: Too bad.

Christine: *Reading a gossip magazine*

Raoul: I want a book!

Erik: You can read?

Christine: *Waves her hand in the general direction of the magazines* They're over there.

Raoul: Cool! *Runs over and grabs one of those find it picture books for kids*

Erik: Um…I think those are meant for small children.

Raoul: Shut up, I'm trying to find the hairbrush!

*Half an hour later*

Me: Hey guys!

Erik: How was it?

Me: Relatively painless. One cavity though. I think it's from the all the fluffy fanfiction I read. Or the three pounds of candy in my dresser. Either or.

Dentist lady: Raoul?

Raoul: Wait, We have to go to the dentist too?

Me: You guys are my responsibility, so I have to make sure you are are healthy. That includes your teeth. Also, I am not suffering alone! Go!

Raoul: *Whimpers and leaves*

Christine: I hope he's okay.

Erik: Does this mean I have to get my teeth checked out too?

Me: Yup! *Evil grin*

Erik: Oh no.

Raoul: *From the dentist's office* AUUGH! STOP! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!

Dentist lady: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, IT'S A MIRROR!

Dentist assistant lady: *Pokes head into the waiting room* We're gonna need some anaesthetic and a croquet mallet. *Leaves*

Me: Well that can't be good.

Christine: Poor Raouly!

Erik: *Chocking back laughter*

*One hour later*

Raoul: *Crying*

Christine: *Hugging him* It's okay Raouly bear, its okay.

Me: What happened in there?

Dentist lady: The discovery of three cavities.

Me: And you needed a croquet mallet for this?

Dentist lady: Yes. It was a necessary precaution. We'll take Christine now.

Christine: Okay. *Leaves*

Erik: Poor Christine.

Me: She'll be okay as long as she doesn't pa-

Christine: *Comes running in chasing the dentist with a scraper* DON'T YOU TOUCH MY TEETH YOU SICKO!

Dentist lady: HELP ME!

Me: Christine! It's her job to look at your teeth! She's just cleaning them and checking for cavities!

Christine: Oh. I knew that.

Me: *Pounds head against the wall*

*Half an hour later*

Me: I am so sorry for her behaviour. This is the first time she's been to the dentist.

Dentist lady: It's okay. She has very clean teeth, but they're a bit crooked.

Me: So that means…

Dentist lady: That's right. She needs braces.

Christine: What are braces?

Me: They're wires that go across your teeth and straighten them.

Christine: *Suddenly sad* Oh.

Erik: I feel so sorry for her, I'm not even going to comment on the rut. *Hugs Christine*

Me: Oh, don't cry. I had braces, and they weren't that bad.

Christine: How long did you have them?

Me: A year. The worst thing that could happen is your teeth will hurt a bit.

Christine: A bit?

Me: I may be under-exaggerating.

Christine: *Cries into Erik's shoulder*

Erik: *Trying very hard not to look happy about this*

Raoul: Hmph. *Crosses arms*

Dentist lady: Erik, it's your turn.

Erik: Wish me luck.

Me: This can't be good.

Christine: Why not?

Me: He's lived his life under an opera house in the 1800's, there is no way he has good dental hygiene.

Dentist lady: Extraordinary! Perfect teeth! No cavities, perfectly clean and straight, I'm impressed.

Me: *Facepalm*

Erik: *Smirks* Eat that.

Me: Whatever. Let's go, we have to get ready to work at the day camp.

Erik: Why do you have to have to drag us along?

Me: For my own amusement. Let's move!

*We leave for the elementary school and arrive before the kids get there*

Kelsi: Hey Megan!

Me: Hi Kelsi. Guys, this is Kelsi, she's a supervisor here. Kelsi, this is Erik, Raoul and Christine. They're some friends of mine.

Kelsi: Awesome! The kids will be here soon. Today we'll be doing some gardening and some crafts.

Me: Sweetness.

Erik: Megan? There are small people entering the building.

Me: That'll be the kids. Let's go say hi. *We walk over to about a dozen kids standing in the corner*

Kids: Hi there.

Me: Hi! I'm Megan, and this is Raoul, Erik and Christine.

Erik: Um…hi?

Kid #1: Why do you have a mask?

Erik: *Glares at kid*

Me: He doesn't like to talk about it.

Kid #5: You have funny hair!

Raoul: Hey!

Kid #7: I like your dress.

Christine: Awww, thank you!

Kelsi: Come on, we're going out back to the garden!

*Small child stampede leaves Raoul trampled*

Raoul: Ow.

Erik: Why do we have to go and garden? It's hot!

Me: I'm thinking along the same lines as you, but we have no choice. To the garden!

*Outside*

Erik: It's boiling!

Me: Well, if you guys would just give in and wear modern clothes you wouldn't be so hot!

Erik: Not a chance in hell, my dear.

Me: then it's going to be as hot as hell for you. Deal with it and go help the kids water flowers.

Christine: These flowers are so pretty! *Bee flies out at her* OH MY GOODNESS HELP MEEEE!

Kid #4: Your friends are weird.

Me: I know.

Raoul: *With a watering can* La la la la la! I'm watering flowers! La la la la la!

Me: *Another facepalm*

Erik: Megan! Help me!

Me: Wha-Oh my God!

Erik: *Being buried in the sandbox by kids 10, 4 and 12* HELP ME!

Kid #12: You're sure loud.

Erik: SAVE ME!

Me: *Third facepalm of the day, I'm on a roll!* Come on guys, let the funny man go.

Erik: HEY!

Kid #10: Aww.

Me: Come help me plant some watermelons.

Kid #4: Okay! *The kids follow me and Erik is left buried in the sand*

Erik: …WILL SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE?

Raoul: I'm watering flowers, la la la la la…

Kid #1: *Throws Watering can at Raoul* SHUT UP!

Raoul: Ow!

Christine: AAAAHH! THE BEE IS CHASING ME!

Kids #2 and 6: Wow, she's funny! *Bee flies by them* SCREEEEEE!

Me: Um, Kelsi? I think it might be a good idea to move inside.

Kelsi: Maybe you're right. Alright everybody, inside!

Kids: *Stampede inside*

Erik: I'm still stuck here!

Me: *Pulls him out* It's just sand. Not cement.

Erik: Still!

Me: *Sigh* Just come inside.

*Meanwhile*

Kelsi: Okay, now we're going to make pictures out of clay on container lids. So grab some clay and a lid and get creating!

Raoul: I'm going to make a hairbrush!

Me: *Facepalm count = 4*

Christine: I'm going to make some flowers. But no bees.

Erik: Sorry, what? *Making an extraordinary masterpiece out of clay*

Me: Wow. Impressive.

Kid #7: Mister, can you help me with my picture?

Erik: Really? You want my help?

Kid #7: Yeah! Your picture is awesome!

Erik: Sure, then. Wow. Someone wants my help.

Me: Erik, you're a freakin' genius. Of course she wants your help. Don't be so hard on yourself.

Erik: *Smiles and helps kid #7 with her picture*

Raoul: Aren't you going to make something Megan?

Me: Nah, I'll just help these guys. *Goes around helping everyone*

Christine: Look! I finished my flowers! *Bee flies out of the clay* THAT ISN'T EVEN PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Raoul: My hairbrush doesn't look right! *Throws his picture at kid #5 and he turns around*

Kid #5: HEY! *Throws a hunk of clay at Raoul, but it hits kid #8*

Kid #8: WHAT WAS THAT FOR? *Epic clay fight breaks out*

Kelsi: Wow. Your friends sure are rambunctious.

Me: Harbingers of doom, that's what they are.

Erik: *Hiding behind a trash can* Hey!

Me: I'll put a stop to this. *Inhales* HEY! EVERYONE! STOP THROWING CLAY RIGHT NOW!

Kids: *Stop throwing clay*

Me: Good. Now settle down and finish your craft so we can have our snack.

Erik: *Comes out from behind the trash can* What snack?

Kelsi: Homemade granola bars.

Me: They are actually pretty good.

Erik: I'll take your word for it.

Kelsi: I have snack! Everyone come sit over here.

Kids: YAY! *Runs over to the snack table and grabs a granola bar*

Christine: These things look weird.

Me: *Stuffing my face* Trust me, they're better than they look.

Erik: *Takes a bite* Hey, it's good!

Raoul: *Takes a bite* It is good! Try some Christine!

Christine: No thanks.

Me: Suit yourself, but you're missing out.

Kelsi: Okay, now we're going to paint our volcano!

Erik: *Just noticing Papier-mâché volcano on the other table* Is that what that thing was? I thought it was a failed attempt at reconstructing a rock.

Me: Erik, be nice. Let's just go paint it. *Grabs a paint brush*

Erik: Pfft. My artistic talents are wasted.

Christine: Ooh, they have purple paint!

Raoul: OMG THEY HAVE PINK!

Me: …

Kid #6: *Has just had her paint stolen by Erik* Hey, I was using that paint!

Erik: And now I'm using it. Suck it up.

Me: Erik, give it back.

Erik: Fine.

Raoul: La la la la la la la, painting a pink volcano!

Erik: *Paints Raoul's hair*

Raoul: OH NOOO! MY HAAAIIIR!

Me: I think he needs some blue to go with that. *Paints his hair*

Raoul: WHY MUST I BE TORTURED SO?

Kid's parents: Hi! We're here for our children!

Me: Oh, the parents are here. Say bye guys.

Raoul, Christine and Erik: Bye small people.

Kids: Bye strange people! *Leave*

Erik: Can we go now.

Me: Yup. Now we're going to a family reunion!

Christine: Geez, this is a long day!

Me: Tell me about it.

*We get home, pack up the van and drive out to a cabin*

Christine: Wow, it's so pretty here!

Me: Yeah. Guys, meet my grandpa Bryce, my auntie Wendy, my cousin Tori, my cousin Mikie and her baby Roxy!

All relatives: Hey.

Erik: So, this is your family reunion?

Me: No.

Erik: Then where is everybod-

Me: Three…two…one…

*The relative descend!*

Erik: Whoa. That was creepy.

Raoul: There sure are a lot of babies here.

Christine: So cute!

Me: Yeah. They're the next generation of crazy!

Erik: You mean of your family?

Me: No. I mean crazy. Hey, what are those guys doing? *Points at some kids looking through the grass*

Some kid: We're hunting for frogs!

Me: Can we help?

Some kid: Sure!

Me: Come on guys! *We run over*

Christine: So we just grab any frogs we see?

Me: *Chasing frogs* Yup! It's just like toad hunting in Wisconsin!

Erik: That was unpleasant.

Raoul: Eewww! Icky frogs!

Christine: Ah, don't be a baby. Got one! And another.

Some kid with a container: Put them in here!

Me: This is fun! Look at all the frogs we're catching! There's one by your foot Erik!

Erik: *Wildly grabs at the ground near his foot* Got it! *Drops it in the container*

Me: I see another one! Come back here you slippery little bugger.

Raoul: I'm gonna go somewhere where I don't have to touch icky frogs. *Leaves*

Christine: I'm married to a wuss!

Erik: No, you're married to a fop.

Christine: Whatever. Got two more!

Me: You are on a roll! Got one!

Kid with the container: Wow! That's a lot of frogs!

Me: Keep hunting! We go 'till supper or not at all!

Christine: Works for me! Got three more!

Erik: *Chasing a frog through the grass* This is ridiculous!

*At suppertime*

Random adult: Kids! Come wash your hands!

Me: And that's our cue to leave. Let's go show the adults our frogs!

Kid with the container: Look at them all! That is so cool! We must have about fifty frogs here!

Christine: Sweet!

Me: Totally! Let's move! *We go back across the street with our frogs*

Adults: Eww! Gross! That is awesome!

Me: They're impressed. Let's let them go before supper.

Kid with a container: Okay. *Opens container and they all hop away*

Christine: Bye frogs!

Raoul: Are they gone?

Me: Yes Raoul, they're gone. Now let us by so we can wash our hands for supper.

Raoul: Yes ma'am.

*After the very long line for hand-washing*

Me: FOOD! *Grabs a cheeseburger and sits down*

Erik: *With just a bun* Well, you're hungry.

Me: If you think I'm hungry, look at Christine.

Christine: *With one of everything on her plate* Hey guys! I couldn't decide what to get, so I got it all!

Raoul: *With some ham* I only just made it out of that line alive!

Me: It's not my fault my family lines up for everything! Food is just the most popular.

Erik: It's okay. At least there's some order in all this crazy.

Me: Eat up guys! Knowing my family, there's bound to be a truckload of dessert!

Christine: DESSERT? *Inhales food* Done!

Erik: …Wow.

Raoul: I'm done.

Me: Me too. Erik?

Erik: Finished.

Me: To the desserts!

Christine: I'll take this, and this, and that, and two of these and one of those…

Me: Slow down girlie! Leave some for everyone else!

Christine: Sorry.

Raoul: Hey, these cupcakes have flowers on them!

Me: Cool. I'll take this one.

Raoul: But it doesn't have flowers on it.

Me: Exactly.

Erik: These little cakes are really good. *Suddenly freezes*

Christine: Visibly shaking*

Me: Oh no. Get them around the other side on the house! *Me and Raoul drag our sugar high-prone friends around to the back of the cabin and…*

Erik: *Running around in circles* THOSE WERE SUCH GOOD CAKES I LOVE CAKE AND SUGAR AND ICING AND DESSERT!

Christine: *doing backflips and talking so fast I can't understand her, and therefore cannot record what she said and only what it sounded like she said* SHAUIAFDYUI!

Me: You know, these are pretty good cupcakes.

Raoul: Aren't they? A little too much icing, but still good.

Erik: WHEEEEEE!

Christine: NFHDSAOFHDSHO!

Me: Do you know what she said?

Raoul: No idea.

Erik: I LOVE CAKE CAKE IS GOOD WHEN I EAT CAKE I FORGET HOW TO USE PUNCTUATION EXCEPT FOR THE EXCLAMATION MARK!

Christine: FBDHSAJIFBDSHU!

Me: Ugh, mosquito's are coming out.

Raoul: Those things are really annoying.

Me: Totally!

Erik: I SANG THE LONGEST NOTE IN EXSISTANCE! NIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHTTT!

Christine: DNSJAIGFVHDUSJK!

Me: Hey, did you notice we get along better when those two are jacked up on sugar?

Raoul: Maybe it's because there's no one else to talk to until they calm down.

Me: You're probably, and amazingly, right.

Raoul: You still hate me enough to insult me though.

Me: Of course I do.

Raoul: I think Erik is crashing.

Erik: FEELING…so… sluuuugggiiiissshh. *Collapses*

Christine: AND THAT IS THE REASON I LIKE PONIES! WHEEE I LOVE SUGAR WHEEE!

Me: I wonder what she was saying.

Raoul: We may never know.

Erik: ZZZZZZZZ.

My mom: Guys! Time to go!

Me: Already? Wow, that went by fast.

Christine: SUGAR…high…fading…I…feel….sleeeeeppppyyy. *Collapses*

Me: Well, they're out. Come on, you take Christine and I'll drag Erik.

Raoul: *Picks up Christine* This was a long day.

Me: That is was, my dear fop, that it was.

Raoul: So what are we doing tomorrow?

Me: Dunno. We'll find out when we get there. *Drags Erik into the van and gets in* Until then, we take what we get.

Raoul: *Yawns* I'm tired.

Me: Me too. Let's hope tomorrow isn't as action-packed as today.

Christine: ZNTK…fuzzy toads are awesome…ZZZNKTL.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wow. Big day. And big sugar high.<strong>

**Erik: I am so embarrassed.**

**Me: Whatever. Remember you have until August 1st to sign up for our phangirl get-together on the moon! If you're coming, start your review with MOONSHOES so I can do a final headcount. **

**Erik: Hide me.**

**Me: And here's a special phangirl challenge; what was Christine saying while jacked up on dessert that lead her to say 'And that is why I love ponies!'?**

**Erik: In four sentences or more.**

**Me: Don't forget to review!**


	16. Here Comes the Bride

**Me: Yo mah peeps! We has gots some news!**

**Erik: Megan has just murdered the English language.**

**Me: Har dee har har. Just saying we have news in the bottom author's note, so go check it out!**

**Erik: We apologise if this chapter sucks. As recommended by ILoveRaminKarimloo we looked up Nyan cat.**

**Me: We found a 10 hour long version. I've been listening to it 2-and-a-half hours. My mental capacity conked out around the 1 hour mark.**

**Raoul: MAKE IT STOP!**

**Me: On the plus side, it's driving Ra-fop up the wall!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Phantom of the Opera', Nyan cat, or any other music you hear in this chapter. Which sucks. Big time.**

* * *

><p>Raoul: *Wakes up and we're sitting in a hotel room* Where…where are we?<p>

Me: Saskatoon, dumbass.

Raoul: What?

Erik: I thought it was Christine who couldn't remember things after she woke up.

Christine: That was one time.

Me: Don't you remember? We drove out here for a wedding yesterday? Maybe you forgot after Erik knocked you out.

Raoul: What. Why did he knock me out?

Me: He and little miss 'Let's put a bag of chips in the microwave and see what happens' got jacked up of fruit gushers and pop, and he hit you really hard with a pillow, knocking you out and apparently causing short-term amnesia.

Christine: He knocked you out with a pillow. I am married to a wuss!

Erik: Christine, we've discussed this. He's not a wuss. He's a fop. There is a difference.

Me: Guys, as much as I love listening to your fop/wuss debate, we have to get ready.

Erik: Why?

Me: Don't you remember? In line six I said we were going to a wedding.

Erik: What?

Me: So we have to get dressed now if we're gonna make it. Let's move people! GO GO GO GO!

Christine: EEEK! *Runs for the bathroom*

Raoul: Oh great. Now I'll never get my hair done in time!

Erik: There! Proof he's a fop! Right there!

*One very rushed hour later, we're walking down to the lobby, miraculously ready*

Raoul: *Wearing his fanciest (and foppiest) clothes* So, where is this wedding?

Me: *wearing a knee-length grey dress with black lace at the hem, black buttons at the front, a black ribbon that ties around my neck to keep it up, and a small black sweater over my shoulders* It's at a park near here.

Christine: *Wearing a floor-length lavender dress with ruffled sleeves and a dark purple ribbon around the waist* Sounds nice. Who's getting married?

Me: A cousin of mine. Come on, we have to go down the elevator.

Erik: *In full Phantom attire* Oh no, not again. Don't you remember what happened last time?

Me: It was you who pressed the emergency button, not me.

Erik: Well, it was Christine who was screaming 'We're going down, abandon ship!'

Raoul: Actually, that was me.

Me: Really? I thought it was Jenna.

Erik: Point is, we're not going down on that metal deathtrap again.

Me: It is perfectly safe. Now on to the metal deathtrap and shut up.

Person waiting for the elevator on the ground floor: Dum dee dum dee day.

Erik: AAAAAHHH!

Raoul: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

Christine: NOOO! I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!

Me: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!

Erik: SAYS YOU!

Person waiting for the elevator: What the hell?

Raoul: AAAAAAAHHHH! PLEASE GOD, KILL THEM, SAVE MY HAIR!

Christine: WHAT? REMIND ME WHY I MARRIED YOU!

Me: STOP SHOU-*Door opens*-ting.

Person waiting for the elevator: Umm…I can take the next one.

Me: No, no, we're just getting off. *Gets off* Come on guys. *They all follow me*

Person waiting for the elevator: *Gets on* Okay then…*Door closes*

Me: He could hear us, couldn't he?

Erik: Most likely.

Me: You are all idiots. Come on, my mom is probably waiting outside with the van. *We head outside to find my parents, sister, grandfather, (on my dad's side. He's a cowboy!) and aunt already there. We all have to pile into the backseat*

Mom: You guys okay back there?

Me: *Squished between Erik and Jenna* Oh yeah, we're fine. We're just three grown adults, one teenager and one 10-year-old squeezed into a tree-person backseat that has trouble holding two adults. No, we're absolutely peachy.

Erik: Frustrated?

Me: Yeah, a little. Was it noticeable?

Erik: I'd reply, but I don't have any money to pay you for the trade marking fees.

Me: True. I'm rich because of you!

Christine: How far away is this place?

Me: No idea.

Adults: *Arguing over directions*

Me: we're lost. Aren't we?

Mom: No, no, just going the wrong way.

Me: That's the definition of lost.

Raoul: We're lost? *Starts crying*

Christine: Aw, don't cry Raouly. *Hugs*

Jenna: Can you guys move over? I need space for my shoes.

Me: …Your shoes do not get their own seat. Put them on the floor.

Jenna: But I don't want to!

Me: Too bad.

Raoul: We're lost! *Uncontrollably sobbing*

Me: Will you shut up? We have a GPS!

Erik: GP what?

Me: A GPS. It's a devise that gives directions. We named ours Geraldine Petunia Sherman!

Erik: You named it?

Me: Our old one was named Gertrude Penelope Sherman.

Erik: Your family is weird.

Jenna: You said it.

Me: Guys? We're here.

Raoul: *Suddenly stops crying* So, we're not lost?

Me: No.

Raoul: Yay! *Jumps out*

Me: I will never understand that boy.

Erik: No one ever will. Come on.

*We walk through a forest until we reach a clearing where a wedding queue is set up*

Christine: Well this looks fancy.

Me: It is pretty nice. Come on, we're sitting up front.

*We sit down and the cheesy love songs start playing*

Erik: So, who is the relative of yours that's getting married?

Me: The groom. He's my cousin.

Erik: You have a lot of cousins.

Me: You have no idea. Oh, I think it's starting.

*The groom and groomsmen stand at the front. Music plays and the bridesmaids come down the aisle, followed by the bride in a mermaid-style strapless dress*

Me: Her dress is so pretty.

Christine: Reminds me of my wedding.

Erik: *Suddenly looks grumpy*

Raoul: *Crying* I always cry at weddings.

Erik: Figures.

Me: Shut up, the guy is talking.

Erik: Well, that was specific.

Me: Pay up buddy.

Erik: *Hands over a dollar*

Wedding officiant (Yeah, I not a preacher, it's called an officiant. I looked it up): If anyone see's any lawful reason these two should not be married, please speak no-*Microphone cuts out*

Me: Well, obviously the microphone doesn't want them to get married.

Erik: *Chuckles*

*The service continues, with the officiant's microphone cutting out at random times. You can tell he really just wants to turn around and chuck that hunk of metal into the lake. But we get through the ceremony and the bride and groom sign their marriage certificate while another song plays*

Me: *Barely containing my laughter*

Erik: What's so funny?

Me: The…song…they are…playing…while….they sign…their…marriage…certificate…is…We Wish You a Merry Christmas!

Erik: What?

Jenna: Oh my God, it is!

Me: I know! That is hilarious!

Erik: It is rather funny.

Christine: You guys are so rude.

Raoul: *Sobbing* That was a BEAUTIFUL wedding! *Cries*

Me: …

Jenna: …

Erik: …

Christine: …

Everyone in the near vicinity: …

Raoul: Um…sorry, everyone. Just go back to whatever you were doing. Sorry.

Me: Okay then. Come on guys, we have a few hours before the reception. Let's go kill some time!

Erik: Us with time to kill. I'm not paying for damages.

Me: Shoot.

*We drive back and hang around the hotel for a few hours (by the way, our apologies to the cleaning staff. And the managers. And the lovely couple in room 245.) then pack up and head to the reception, which is being held in a rink*

Erik: Why are they holding a wedding dance in a rink?

Me: Pretty much every wedding dance I've ever been to has been held in a rink. It's not that weird.

Christine: *Sitting down at our table* Hey, look at the candies! They have the bride and groom's faces on them!

Me: Oh my God, that is awesome! *Eats an entire bag*

Erik: Did she even chew those?

Jenna: I have no idea.

Me: Can I just say, they are delicious together.

Raoul: So, when do we get out food?

Christine: More importantly, when do we get cake?

Erik: I'm with Christine on this one.

Me: I don't know. Probably not for a while. There's bound to be a whole bunch of presentations and speeches and stuff before the food.

Erik: Aww.

Me: I know. That's the worst part of weddings. The endless waiting!

Raoul: So what so we do until then?

Me: Eat the candies and pray for a miracle.

Erik: Sounds like a plan.

*Three speeches, two toasts, and one slide show later*

Me: FOOD!

Erik: *Slightly jazzed from the chocolate* Oh cool food I like food what is there to eat I'd like to know that.

Me: It's chicken.

Christine: *Also slightly jazzed* Wonderful I like chicken chicken is good chicken chicken chicken but I see there is also buns so I'll take one of those with some salad and maybe some potatoes because potatoes are awesome!

Me: I knew I shouldn't have let you eat the chocolate. Come on, we've got our food, lets go sit down. And will you two stop bouncing?

Erik: Are we bouncing I didn't notice.

Christine: I guess we are if Megan says we are but I don't know how to stop.

Me: Just go sit down and eat your food. Maybe that'll cut your sugar buzz.

*We sit, we eat, and the dancing begins*

Christine: Ooh, Raoul! Let's dance! *Drags Raoul out on the dance floor*

Erik: Are you going to dance?

Me: Nah, I don't feel like dancing. *Starts collecting corks from the wine bottles*

Erik: What are you doing?

Me: I'm gonna make a cork necklace like Luna Lovegood has.

Erik: Your Harry Potter fangirl-ness knows no bounds, does it?

Me: Nope! *Don't Stop Believin' plays* I love this song! *Starts singing* Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world! She took the midnight train going anywhere!

Erik: I think you're singing, but it's so loud in here I can't tell.

Me: I am. There's no way I can't sing along. This song is epic!

Erik: Really?

Me: Yup! When I went to drama provincials there was a dance, and everyone sang along to this. And there was at least 60/70 of us.

Erik: That must have been horrendous.

Me: Actually, we were pretty good. Drama nerds love Don't Stop Believin'!

Erik: I can tell. *Song changes*

Me: OMG I FREAKIN' LOVE THIS SONG! *Singing* It was 1989 my thoughts were short my hair was long, caught somewhere between a boy and man. She was seventeen and she was far from in-between. It was summertime in northern Michigan.

Erik: Do you sing along to everything?

Me: Only the good stuff Erik. Only the good stuff.

Erik: And you still refuse to dance.

Me: Megan no dancee. Get that through your head and you might survive the night.

Erik: Okay then.

*We watch Christine and Raoul dance until some cousins my own age show up*

Me: I'm gonna go hang with some of my cousins. Erik, make sure nothing funny happens while I'm gone.

Erik: Why would something funny happen? We're just three fictional characters unattended at a wedding dance. What could possibly go wrong?

Me: I'm going to let that one slide. Just don't do anything stupid. *Leaves*

Erik: Don't do anything stupid? Who is she kidding?

*I'm talking with my cousins, when we suddenly notice a commotion on the dance floor*

Cousin #3: What's going on over there?

Me: I don't know, but I have a sneaking suspicion it involves Erik and something stupid *Leaves and goes to the dance floor to find Erik break-dancing in the middle of the dance floor*

Christine: Oh, hi Megan!

Me: I…what…where did Erik learn to break-dance?

Erik: *Now moon-walking* Internet!

Me: No more YouTube for any of you. Ever again.

Raoul: Aww.

Me: Erik, come back here.

Erik: Why?

Me: Because they're gonna cut the cake soon.

Christine: CAKE!

Erik: WOO!

Raoul: Oh Lord.

Me: Tell me about it.

*Cake is cut and we get served*

Me: You know, this isn't very good cake.

Raoul: No, it's not.

Erik and Christine: *Doing cartwheels on the dance floor. No one is finding this strange*

Me: Well, they're fitting right in.

Raoul: You have a weird family.

Me: And I just add to the weirdness!

*For the rest of the night, there is talking, dancing, overly loud music, surprisingly little violence for the tossing of the bouquet, and much eating of the awesome candies with the happy couple's face on them. Finally, at one in the morning, it's time to go and we head to the car*

Me: Well that was fun.

Erik: Yeah. *Falls asleep on my lap*

Me: Um…why is he asleep on my legs?

Raoul: *Carrying Christine* Probably the same reason I found Christine passed out upstairs.

Me: Ah. Sugar crash.

Raoul: Exactly.

Me: Let's go back. I've had enough crazy fictional characters to last me a lifetime.

Raoul: But isn't the phangirl get-together soon?

Me: Yes, but there's no sugar on the moon. That's the brilliance of it.

Raoul: What else is there to do on the moon?

Me: Who knows? We'll just find out when we get there.

Raoul: Why do I get the feeling it will involve injuring me?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Because it will, dear fop. Because it will.<strong>

**Christine: Hey, do you guys remember last chapter when we asked you guys to think of what I was saying while I was on a sugar high that led me to say 'And that is the reason I like ponies!'?**

**Erik: Well, no one guessed.**

**Me: So we're raising the stakes. Whoever makes the best guess get's to see what she actually said.**

**Christine: It doesn't have to be the closest to what actually happened. It could be the funniest, or the most random, or the weirdest!**

**Me: So start guessing! And I'm officially shutting down applications for the phangirl trip to the moon.**

**Erik: THANK GOD!**

**Me: So go vote for the next location on my profile! And review!**


	17. One Small Step for Phans

**Me: Please don't kill me!**

**Erik: We're sorry for the late chapter. She had a big day yesterday. **

**Me: Dentist, work, going out for supper for my aunt and uncle's anniversary, I didn't have enough time to write.**

**Erik: She was up until five, and she still didn't finish the chapter.**

**Me: So put down your pitchforks and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: (Here's a very special disclaimer for you!)**

**Reporter: Megan! Megan! Is it true that you own 'Phantom of the Opera'?**

**Me: Damn paparazzi. No, I don't. Andrew Lloyd Webber does.**

**Reporter: So…you're a loser then?**

**Me: Yes, yes I am.**

* * *

><p>Me: *Running around the kitchen* THE PHANGIRL TRIP TO THE MOON IS TODAY! WOOOO HOOOO! *Does a back flip*<p>

Erik: *Sitting at the table watching me* I didn't know you could do a back flip.

Me: Neither did I. I'm just so excited!

Christine: *Playing fetch with Chevy* Are your cousins coming again?

Me: No, not this time.

Christine: Why not?

Me: Brady's at boot camp.

Erik: Why is he at boot camp?

Me: Believe it or not, he signed up.

Raoul: *Sitting on the counter* Why would anybody sign up for boot camp?

Me: He's allowed to use a gun there.

Christine: …They're giving your cousin a gun?

Me: Yup. Military issue.

Christine: Okay then. If you need me, I'll be hiding in the basement.

Erik: Right behind you.

Me: Guys, you don't have to hide. We'll be safer on the moon.

Christine: True. Let's go now.

Me: We can't.

Christine: Why not? The longer we stay here, the more chance there is that Brady has taken over Siberia!

Me: We have another dentist appointment.

Erik: Again?

Me: Just me, Jenna and Christine this time. Me and Jenna need cavities filled, and Christine is getting her braces.

Christine: You mean, I really have to get braces?

Me: Uh huh.

Christine: But why?

Me: Braces aren't that bad. I had them last year. You'll be fine.

Christine: I still don't want them.

Me: I didn't want them either. But I got them anyway, and now my teeth are perfectly straight!

Erik: But did they hurt?

Me: A little.

Christine: *Whimpers*

Me: It's okay. To the dentist!

*We pile into the van, drive to the dentist, and wait for a bit until my name is called*

Dentist lady: Megan?

Me: Wish me luck guys. *Leaves*

Erik: *Hugging a shaking Christine* It's okay Mon ange, everything will be fine. It's not as if you're getting teeth pulled.

Christine: Megan told me she got teeth pulled for her braces! Four of them! Four!

Erik: But don't you remember? She said she couldn't feel a thing! Freezing, she said it was. Makes your jaw numb.

Christine: I WANT TO KEEP MY TEETH!

Three old men waiting for the dentist: …

Christine: Oops. Sorry.

Erik: Christine, just calm down, okay? I've seen a lot of people with braces here in the future. Even Megan's mom has a retainer!

Me: *Returning* Wow, I can't feel one side of my face.

Christine: Why not?

Me: The freezing. It feels weird.

Dentist lady: Christine?

Christine: This is it.

Me: You'll be fine.

Erik: Be brave, mon ange.

Raoul: *Who has been reading a magazine this entire time* Wow, giraffe woman gives birth to two-headed Elvis clone, I had no idea.

Christine: Wish me luck. *Leaves*

Erik: Will she be okay?

Me: Like I said, she'll be fine. And the end result will be worth it.

Raoul: The world will be underwater in two weeks? Why is the government not being alerted to this?

Me: Alright, who gave Raoul the tabloid magazine?

Erik: *Whistles inconspicuously*

*Three hours later*

Christine: I'm back.

Me: *Wakes up* Oh, Christine!

Erik: Christine! How do you feel?

Christine: Weird.

Me: Come on, lets see.

Christine: *Smiles to reveal a mouthful of braces*

Me: See? They're not that bad! Much better than when my mom was a kid.

Erik: They actually look rather sweet.

Christine: You really think so?

Erik: I know so.

Me: *Hits Raoul* Wake up fop. Christine is back.

Raoul: WHA! Oh, it's you guys. *Sees Christine* What's the matter with your teeth?

Christine: *Busts into tears*

Me: *Smack the fop* IDIOT! Those are her new braces, and she's very self-conscious, and you've just completely destroyed her self esteem!

Erik: Can I Punjab him? Please?

Raoul: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!

Me: You're a jerk. *Kicks* Let's go. We have to get ready for the phangirl get-together!

Erik: Damn. I thought you'd forgotten about that.

Me: Not a chance! Everyone back to the van!

*Back at my house*

Erik: So, how is everyone else getting here?

Me: The phangirl bus won't be fixed for another week, so I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Loud noise from above: LOOK OUT BELOW!

Me: MOVE!

Erik: WHAT IS IT?

Me: IT'S THERAPISTOFMOSTCHARACTERS!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: *Barrelling towards Earth in a giant metal ball, which crashes into the earth and she gets out* You SUCK at steering!

Robert Englund Erik: Me? You were the one who kept grabbing the steering wheel!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Because you SUCK at STEERING!

Me: Violet! *Hugs*

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Hi Megan! I hope you don't mind, but I brought the Robert Englund Erik!

Me: Not at all!

RE Erik: Well, isn't this just a happy little place?

Christine: *Hiding behind Erik's cape* He's creepy!

Erik: It's okay Christine. It's just another, slightly-scarier Erik.

RE Erik: *Glares at them*

Raoul: RUN FOR IT! *He and Christine run back into the house*

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: *Snuggles up to Erik* Hi Erik.

Erik: Um, what do you want?

Me: Um, well, she wants…

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: I WANT 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH GERIK! *Grabs Erik's arm and drags him away*

Erik: WHAT?

Me: Oh Erik, just humour her.

Erik: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! *Is pulled out of sight*

Me: Well, that was odd.

RE Erik: She's been waiting for this for a while.

*Motorcycle pulls up*

RE Erik: Now who's this?

Me: It's Phantoms And Angels and Freddy Krueger from 1984!

Phantoms And Angels: *She is no longer made up to look like Freddy and has short brownish-blond hair, blue eyes and a Friday the 13th shirt* Hi Megan!

Me: Hi Cassandra!

Phantoms And Angels: Where's Erik?

RE Erik: You don't want to know.

Freddy: Um, who's this guy?

RE Erik: And why does he look like me?

Me: Whoa.

Phantoms And Angels: It's like, they're the same person.

Me: Weren't they played by the same guy?

Phantoms And Angels: They were, weren't they?

RE Erik and Freddy: Weird.

*Three broomsticks suddenly swoop out of the air*

Christine: Coming back out of the house* What was that?

Me: TolkienNerd4832, MK Erik and Draco Malfoy!

TolkienNerd4832: Hi Megan!

Me: Hi Megan! *Hugs*

MK Erik: And here we are again.

Raoul: Who are you?

Draco: I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?

Me: Raoul De Fop.

Raoul: HEY!

Random voice from nowhere: And now, we present, the marvellous, the magnificent, Mister Mistoffelees! *Mistoffelees appears in a puff of smoke, accompanied by Tantomile and Coricopat from Cats, Lupin, Tonks and Sirius from Harry Potter, EriksNewLove, whose hair is now a rainbow of colours, her sister Emilia, and their friend Ayden. There is a rocket ship behind them*

EriksNewLove: HEY!

Random voice from nowhere: And friends.

EriksNewLove: Thank you.

Me: McKenna! *Hugs EriksNewLove*

EriksNewLove: Megan!

Christine: Good to see you again!

Me: And your characters! And it's nice to meet you Ayden!

Ayden: Nice to meet you too!

Christine: Yay! More kitties!

Tantomile: Is she talking about us?

Mistoffelees: I think she is!

Coricopat: Hey! She can't talk to us like that! *Huffs away*

Christine: What's up with him?

Tantomile: I'm still trying to figure that out.

Me: YES! MORE AWESOME CHARACTERS COME TO LIFE! *Hugs Lupin, Tonks and Sirius*

Sirius: Wow. People here seem to really love us, don't they?

Tonks: Yeah. It's like we're famous!

Lupin: Much better than dealing with the anti-werewolf community.

Me: Okay, that's 16 down, 11 to go!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: *Returns with Erik in tow* Hi again!

Me: Hi! Are you okay Erik?

Erik: I. Hate. You.

Me: Okay, he's fine. The next phangirl should be here, right about, now!

Foxcat93: Rolling down the street in a giant hamster ball, with yet another Erik in tow* LEFT! TURN LEFT! I SAID LEFT!

1925 Erik: I AM TURNING LEFT YOU LITTLE-

Foxcat93: DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME! *Stops in front of my house and gets out* Hi guys! I brought my own Erik with me this time!

Me: We heard.

Phangirls and characters: *Nod*

1925 Erik: It's been a while since we've been somewhere. I just don't see why we had to come here by giant hamster ball.

Foxcat93: Because!

Me: Great to see you again Rachel!

Foxcat93: Great to see you again too!

Erik: Okay, so him, plus these other two, plus me, makes four. We have four of the same person!

1925: Good thing we're not the same version.

MK: Erik. Quite true Erik.

1925 Erik: Thank you Erik.

RE Erik: Erik, Erik, Erik, can I ask you all a question?

1925 Erik: Of course Erik!

MK Erik: Ask away!

Erik: Shoot.

RE Erik: Is your phangirl crazy too?

MK Erik: Mental.

1925 Erik: Kinda.

Erik: Completely insane.

RE Erik: Oh good. I thought I was the only one.

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: What are you doing over there? *Puts a leash on RE Erik and pulls him away*

RE Erik: HELP!

Erik: Sorry. No can do.

Me: Hey! I think I see another phangirl!

Horses of Shadow and Night: *Riding an ostrich in* Hi guys!

Enjolras: *Nearly falling off his ostrich* Hey!

Me: Hi Enjolras. Hi Gabby. Welcome to the party!

Erik: Why is it always a party?

MK Erik; I know how you feel.

Horses of Shadow and Night: Thanks! Are we the last ones here?

Me: Nope! We still have seven more to go!

SparklyPinkKitty: AAAAAUUUGGGHHH! *A 55 girl with very long brown hair and green eyes rides in on a vine with Flynn Rider from Tangled*

Me: Make that five.

SparklyPinkKitty: Hi guys!

Me: Hey Cat! How are you?

SparklyPinkKitty: Fabulous! I have something for Erik!

Erik: What?

SparklyPinkKitty: *Pulls a kitten out from nowhere* His name is CUPCAKE! And he will fill your life with happiness and love and rainbows! ^.^

Erik: …

Christine: OMG KITTEN! *Grabs kitten* I LOVE HIM! I WUV YOU CUPCAKE!

Erik: …

Me: He's speechless!

Raoul: Really?

Me: Erik is speechless! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Erik: No its not.

Me: Oh thank God you're talking again!

Christine: How many more phangirls?

Me: Five.

*A girl with black hair with red streaks, a sarcastic T-shirt, black jeans and golden brown eyes, and a girl with silver hair, purple eyes, a blood-red tunic, black jeans, knee-high boots with a blue diamond pendant magically appear*

Me: I mean three.

Asila: Hi everyone! I'm Asila, and this is my archer friend Sahara!

Sahara: Hey.

Asila: Hi Raoul! *Hugs Raoul*

Emilia: *Shoves her aside* HE'S MINE! *Hisses*

Me: Uh, Christine? Aren't you upset?

Christine: You know, normally I would be, but he was such a jerk to me at the dentist I've decided to let the fan have at him.

Me: Oh, you're evil.

Tantomile: Another phangirl is coming.

Me: Where? *A girl with messy brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, a black tank top and corduroys rides in on a unicycle* Oh there.

WinteryLoveBunny: Hey guys!

Us: Hey!

Me: Hi Claire! Ready for some fun on the moon?

WinteryLoveBunny: Definitely!

Christine: So that just leaves…

ILoveRaminKarimloo: *A girl with brown hair styled in an old turn of the century Gibson Girl updo and wearing 1930's clothes comes riding a cat that has sheet music for a body, a mask, is meowing Music of the Night, and has music notes following it* MEEEEEEE!

Erik: Oh Lord.

Christine: It can't be.

Raoul: Not the NYAN CAT OF THE OPERA!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: But it is! Hi people!

Me: Hi! Welcome to the phangirl moon trip!

Christine: That everyone?

Me: Almost. JENNA! GET YOU BUTT OUT HERE!

Jenna: *Runs out* I'm here!

Me: Good. *Pulls out a megaphone* OKAY, I NEED PHANGIRLS IN ONE GROUP, ERIKS IN ANOTHER, HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS TO THE LEFT, CATS CAST MEMBERS TO THE RIGHT, ALL OTHER FICTIONAL CHARACTERS TO ONE SIDE, AND EVERYONE ELSIE JUST GO WHEREVER THE HELL THEY WANT, I DON'T CARE! MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!

*They run to their appropriate groups. We have RE Erik, MK Erik, 1925 Erik, and my Erik plotting something in a corner, TheRapistOfMostCharacters, Phantoms And Angels, EriksNewLove, TolkienNerd4832, Foxcat93, Horses of Shadow and Night, SparklyPinkKitty, Asila, WinteryLoveBunny and ILoveRaminKarimloo in another group, Draco, Lupin, Sirius and Tonks by the rocket ship, Tantomile, Coricopat and Mistoffelees sitting on my front steps, Freddy, Flynn Rider, Enjolras, Sahara and the Nyan cat of the Opera on my lawn, and Christine, Raoul, Jenna, Emilia and Ayden standing off to one side.*

Me: Okay, EriksNewLove has kindly allowed us the use of her rocket for today.

EriksNewLove: It runs on Misto's glitter!

Me: So everyone on board! Phangirls first! *Phangirls go on in a chattering crowd* Now extra fictional characters. *They walk on*

Enjolras: So, you're a cartoon.

Flynn: Yes.

Enjolras: And you're in real life.

Flynn: Yeah.

Enjolras: So why do you look real?

Flynn: I don't know.

Me: Now Harry Potter and Cats cast members.

Cats: UP UP UP TO THE HEAVYSIDE LAYER!

Me: No, we're just going to space. Not your strange cat heaven. Just go. Eriks, you next.

Erik: I have a bad feeling about this.

MK: My friend, you are not the only one.

Me: And everybody else now! Go!

Jenna: Were going to-

Ayden: SPACE! THE FINAL FRONTIER!

Emilia: Come on Raoul! *Drags Raoul behind her*

Raoul: Christine! Save me!

Christine: No, I don't think I will.

Raoul: I'm soooorryyy!

Me: *Climbs on to the surprisingly roomy rocket ship* Okay, before we go, everyone has to go through the sugar detector.

Phangirls: Aww.

Me: *Waves the sugar detector wand in front of each of them, until it starts beeping like crazy over…* Megan!

TolkienNerd4832: Fine. *Empties her pockets*

Me: What did you do, rob a candy store before you came here?

TolkienNerd4832: Maybe.

Me: Ugh. Let's just go now. Misto, we ready?

Mistoffelees: I think we're good!

Me: Time for the countdown! Everyone pick your favourite number!

Erik: 27!

Flynn: 64!

Christine: 35!

Freddy: 13!

Mistoffelees: 7!

Raoul: 2!

Coricopat: 895!

Emilia: 8!

RE Erik: 666!

Foxcat93: 93!

Enjolras: 47!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: 43!

TolkienNerd4832: Q!

MK Erik: That's not a number Megan. 15.

Tantomile: 59!

Ayden: ANY NUMBER BETWEEN 1 AND 1,000!

WinteryLoveBunny: 4!

Draco: 9,999.

Sirius: 150!

Sahara: -10,000!

Jenna: 10!

Phantoms And Angels: 846!

1925 Erik: 6.

EriksNewLove: 240!

Tonks: 38!

Horses of Shadow and Night: 17!

Asila: 3!

Lupin: 31!

SparklyPinkKitty: 645!

Nyan cat of the Opera: NYAN!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: 1!

Me: 0!

All: BLAST OFF! *The rocket ship shoots off into space, leaving a trail of glitter behind it*

Ayden: WEÈRE ALL GONNA DIE!

Erik: THATÈS MY LINE!

1925 Erik: I HATE ROCKET SHIPS! I HAVE MY LIFE! WHY DID I HAVE TO COME HERE?

Me: HOOOOLLLYYYY CRAAAAAAAP!

TolkienNerd4832: WHEEEEE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! WHEEEE!

MK Erik: YOU ARE INSANE!

Nyan cat of the Opera: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!

All: AAAAAAAAHHH! *We leave the atmosphere and begin floating in space*

Horses of Shadow and Night: Thank God it's over!

Asila: I think I busted a lung.

Tonks: Hey, we're floating!

Me: That would be the zero gravity kicking in. Seatbelts off everyone! *We unbuckle ourselves and start floating through space*

TolkienNerd4832: *Bouncing off the walls* WHEEE! THIS IS AWESOME!

Erik: Does she do this often?

Draco: Even with the gravity on.

EriksNewLove: *Tackles Raoul* KILL DA FOP! KILL DA FOP!

Phantoms And Angels: ATTACK! *The phangirls attack*

Raoul: HELP ME!

Christine: Nope.

Emilia: Are you not going to help him?

Christine: He insulted my braces.

Emilia: You have braces?

Me: See Christine? I told you they weren't noticeable!

Enjolras: Gabby, I thought you were going to protect the fop.

Horses of Shadow and Night: Yeah, but I'm not getting involved in that.

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: I FOUND A SPACE GUN! *Starts firing randomly*

Me: STOP! You're only allowed to shoot space guns outside the ship!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Fine.

WinteryLoveBunny: I think the moon is coming up here!

Sahara: Wow. This is a fast rocket ship.

EriksNewLove: It's also an authoress's rocket ship. It can do anything!

Me: Okay guys, grab your spacesuits and prepare for landing! *Everyone pulls on their spacesuits as the ship lands*

Erik: *Getting out* That's one small step for phans, one giant leap for phangirl kind!

Me: I thought I said no more YouTube!

SparklyPinkKitty: Whee! We're on the moon! *Does zero-gravity back flips*

1925 Erik: Very interesting.

Horses of Shadow and Night: I'm bored.

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: I HAVE A SPACE GUN AGAIN! *Starts firing and everyone scatters*

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Quick! Everyone grab a space gun! *Everyone does so and we start having a space gun war*

Me: Alright people! This is war! Get your zapper, and set them to pew! *Starts shooting* Pew, pew pew, pew!

Sahara: I've never shot a gun before, *Blasts a rock to smithereens* but I think I like it!

Foxcat93: Pew pew pew! This is fun!

WinteryLoveBunny: *Shooting Raoul* HAHAHAHAHA! DIE FOP!

Raoul: Help me! What do I do with this thing?

Me: *Sigh* It's a gun, stupid, you shoot stuff with it.  
>Raoul: Oh.<p>

Asila: Pew pew pew! Take that Erik!

Erik: *Has just been shot in the butt* YELP! HEY! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!

Asila: PUT IT ON MY TAB! *Runs away*

Me: I THINK WE'VE REACHED OUR QUOTE LIMIT FOR TODAY! Pew pew pew!

Christine: HEY! YOU SHOT ME!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: HAHAHAHAHA! DIE BITCH!

Horses of Shadow and Night: PEW PEW PEW! THIS IS AWESOME!

Enjolras: THIS IS AMAZING! SPACEFIGHT! PEW PEW PEW!

EriksNewLove: CATS AND HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, ATTACK!

Cats and Harry Potter characters: PEW PEW, PEW PEW!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: WHEE! PEW PEW! *Hits Raoul*

Raoul: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP TRYING TO HIT ME?

Me: Megan! McKenna! Violet! If you help me win the war, I'll let you have free fire on Raoul!

Raoul: WHAT?

TolkienNerd4832: AWESOME! Come on Erik and Draco!

MK Erik: This is a pointless war!

EriksNewLove: THEY ARE SO GOING DOWN! Come on my characters!

Emilia: Us too?

Me: Sure!

Ayden: I LOVE SPACE GUNS! PEW PEW PEW!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Free fire at Raoul? I'm so in! Come on Erik!

RE Erik: Three out of four Eriks on one team? They won't stand a chance.

Me and my army: ATTACK!

Everyone else: CHARGE!

*There is an epic space battle that will blow circuits at NASA for years to come. At the end of it, there are many downed phangirls*

Me: See? THIS is why we set our blasters to pew!

Phantoms And Angels: Truce?

Me: Truce. Let's do something else now!

Horses of Shadow and Night: Like what?

SparklyPinkKitty: Do we have moon buggies?

Me: Yes!

SparklyPinkKitty: Moon buggy race!

Phangirls: YAHOO!

Me: Four to a moon buggy, first one to the dark side of the moon wins!

Enjolras: Wins what?

Me: I don't know. Bragging rights?

Enjolras: Sounds good to me!

*Everyone piles into the moon buggies. It's TolkienNerd4832, MK Erik, Draco and WinteryLoveBunny in the yellow one, TheRapistOfMostCharacters, RE Erik, Foxcat93 and 1925 Erik in the red one, SparklyPinkKitty, Flynn, Asila and Sahara in the blue one, Horses of Shadow and Night, Enjolras, Raoul and Emilia in the green one, EriksNewLove, Tonks, Mistoffelees and Ayden in the purple one, Phantoms And Angels, Freddy, Tantomile and Lupin in the pink one, ILoveRaminKarimloo, Nyan cat, Sirius and Coricopat in the black one, and me, Jenna, Christine and Erik in the grey one*

Me: Okay, rule are 'anything goes'! Ready…set...go!

*Blue buggy*

Flynn: Help! I can't steer this thing!

Sahara: Oh, give it to me you idiot!

Asila: Watch out for the crater!

SparklyPinkKitty: I WANT TO LIVE!

*Black buggy*

Sirius: Hey, driving's easy!

Coricopat: We're all going to die! Stop the car! There's a crazy person at the wheel!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Give me the wheel, you can't drive to save your life!

Nyan cat: NYAN NYAN NYAN

All: Will you shut up?

*Green buggy*

Enjolras: So, we just drive straight to the dark side of the moon?

Horses of Shadow and Night: Pretty much.

Emilia: *Hugging Raoul* It's okay Raoul, I'll protect you from the phangirls!

Raoul: Uh…that's great, but who's going to protect me from you?

*Yellow buggy*

MK Erik: We're lost, aren't we?

TolkienNerd4832: No we're not. We just don't know where we are?

Draco: Isn't that the definition of lost?

WinteryLoveBunny: Why did I come you guys?

*Pink buggy*

Lupin: Why did you get to drive again?

Phantoms And Angels: Because I'm the only phangirl here. Wheee!

Tantomile: This is pointless! We're just driving in circles!

Freddy: Well, this is a phangirl party on the moon, did you expect there to be a point?

*Red buggy*

Foxcat93: Anyone behind us?

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Yeah, but not for long! *Pulls out gun* Pew pew pew!

1925 Erik: We're stuck in a car with crazy people, aren't we?

RE Erik: Yes, yes we are.

*Purple buggy*

Ayden: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

EriksNewLove: YOU'RE THE ONE DRIVING!

Tonks: TO THE LEFT! NO, NO RIGHT! TO THE RIGHT!

Mistoffelees: I think I'm deaf.

*Grey one*

Erik: I think we lost them!

Jenna: There's the finish line!

Christine: Wait, someone is already there.

*The yellow buggy is driving in circles just beyond the finish line*

Me: How did you guys get here?

TolkienNerd4832: I don't know.

*Everyone else arrives*

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Damn it! We lost!

Me: Megan, MK Erik, Draco and Claire win!

WinteryLoveBunny: Sweet!

Horses of Shadow and Night: Now what?

Me: Well, this chapter's getting kinda long, so let's head back to the ship so I can wrap it up.

Erik: What?

Me: Back to the amazing ship that runs on glitter!

EriksNewLove: HEY! We never got our free fire at Raoul!

Raoul: meep…

Me: Oh yeah. You may fire when ready!

Phangirls: PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW!

Me: Wow. That must have hurt.

Horses of Shadow and Night: Poor guy.

Raoul: I…can't…feel…my…face…

Emilia: Oh, poor baby! *Kisses Raoul*

Raoul: Now I can feel it! OW OW OW!

Me: Back to the ship my pretty ducklings!

*One moon buggy trip, rocket ship ride and fight over who should get out first later*

Phantoms And Angels: WHEE!

TolkienNerd4832: I still say you cheated.

Me: It was great to see you all again! And meet some new people!

Asila: So when's the next get-together?

Me: actually, it's going to be quite soon!

Erik: NOOOOO!

Me: It's going to be on the 16th! You guys have until the 13th to vote and the 14th to sign up!

Raoul: I'm not going!

Me: Fine. You can stay home. I'll just get Emilia to watch you.

Raoul: I'll come!

Me: Bye guys!

Phans: BYE! *They disappear*

Me: Well, that was fun.

Erik: No it wasn't.

Christine: I like them. But I don't think Violet likes me.

Me: Oh, she hates you. I just bribed her not to kill you.

Christine: With what?

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: *At her house driving a moon buggy around her yard* WHEEEEE!

RE Erik: Pretty good bribe.

Me: *Back to my house* So let's just call it a day, go watch a movie and bandage up Raoul.

Erik: Do we have to?

Me: We can make him into an immobile mummy!

Erik: Okay!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that was fun!<strong>

**Erik: Well, seeing Raoul being shot was fun!**

**Me: Like I said, the next phangirl get-together is on the 16****th**** of August, I'll announce where we're going on the 13****th****, and you have to be signed up by the 14****th****. **

**Erik: Just start your review with THE RUT if you want to come.**

**Me: By the way, the only person who guessed what Christine said was WinteryLoveBunny, so only she gets to see what she actually said!**

**Erik: Congrats to you!**

**Me: So go vote for the next location, and don't forget to review!**

**Erik: Every time you review, I punch Raoul in the face!**

**Raoul: Why me?**


	18. Subway and a New Kitten!

**Me: Yo peeps! We're back!**

**Erik: We have stuff you should see in the bottom authors note, so go check that out.**

**Me: But first enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's so short. And before I forget, a big apology to TheRapistOfMostCharacters for getting your name wrong in the last chapter. Don't worry, I fixed it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own 'Phantom of the Opera'? No. Do I own anything cool? Yes. I own a snuggie Be jealous my friends.**

* * *

><p>*Me, Erik, Raoul and Christine are standing in the living room, looking at a black kitten*<p>

Erik: So, what are we going to do with it?

Me: Well, SparklyPinkKitty gave him to us, so I guess we keep him. (A/N, see the previous chapter for an explanation)

Christine: YAY! *Scoops up kitten* I wuv you I wuv you I wuv you!

Raoul: This is gonna be a problem.

Me: Don't be jealous of a cat Raoul.

Erik: What are we going to call it?

Me: It came with a name, remember?

Erik: It's a boy cat, we're not keeping it named Cupcake.

Me: Fine. So what should we call it?

Raoul: Wife-stealer?

Me: The cat is not going to steal your wife, and my dog is not going to eat you. How many times do I have to tell you that?

Christine: Lets call the kitten 'Mr. Adorable-cuteness'!

Me: No way in hell.

Christine: Aww.

Me: Erik, what do you think? She did bring the kitten for you.

Erik: I still can't believe you let a phangirl give me a kitten.

Me: It's adorable!

Erik: It's going to be trouble.

Me: At least Chevy likes him.

Christine: That was surprising.

Me: Chevy likes cats. Cats just don't like Chevy.

Erik: Doesn't that cat at your grandmother's like him?

Me: Grace? Oh yeah, they're friends. But back to names for this little guy.

Erik: Dr. Doom?

Me: …*Questioning eyebrow raise*

Erik: Never mind.

Me: So, no one can think of a name?

Christine: What about you?

Me: Ummm…I got nothin'.

Christine: Darn.

Me: But…I think I just had a think!

Erik: You've been watching Starship too much.

Me: Lets ask the phangirls!

Erik: The phangirls?

Me: Yeah! We can ask then to send in name suggestions, then we can choose our favourite!

Christine: Sounds good!

Raoul: Yeah! Now we don't have to think!

Me: Lucky for you then!

Erik: *Snickers*

Raoul: Hey!

Christine: *Playing with the kitten on the floor* So now what do we do?

Me: We need cat stuff. One moment. *Pulls out ACOPHF and stick head in* Smoothie bar, teleporter, armoury, science lab, bouncing walrus, book tree, field of exploding roses, spare body parts, Raoul's hair tonic, ah, here's the cat stuff! *Pulls cat toys, food, bowls, and bed out of the ACOPHF*

Erik: Why do you have a field of exploding roses in there?

Me: I don't know. But we have cat stuff!

Christine: *Dangling a string with a feather on it over the kitten* Awww! He's so cute!

Me: He is pretty cute, isn't he?

Erik: I still don't want him. Can't we just give him back?

Me: NO! That would be rude. Plus, I don't want to. So there. *Sticks tongue out*

Erik: You're sure matu-

Me: If you want to keep your money, I suggest you don't finish that sentence.

Erik: Fine. *Grumbles*

Me: And no mutinous grumbling!

Erik: *Pouts*

Raoul: You know, he is kinda cute. *Pets kitten and the kitten bites him* OHMIGOD THIS THING IS EVIL!

Me: *Killing myself laughing* I love that kitten!

Erik: Maybe he isn't so bad.

Me: Oh, it's noon. Come on guys! We're making a lunch run!

Erik: To where?

Me: SUBWAY!

Erik: The sandwich place?

Me: Yeah.

Erik: Okay then. How are we getting there?

Me: My uncle Steve is giving us a ride.

Car horn outside: BEEP BEEP!

Me: That's him! Lets go!

*We pile into my uncle's truck, and drive to Subway! (Which I do not own, just trying to avoid being sued)*

Me: Here we are!

Erik: So what do we do now?

Me: We go up to the counter here, and tell him what we want?

Erik: Okay.

Counter-person-who's-official-title-I-forget: Hi, welcome to Subway, what can I get you?

Erik: A sandwich.

Me: *Facepalm*

Counter person: Um…

Me: I'll go first. Just do what I do. I'll have a six-inch on Italian with ham and cheddar cheese.

Counter guy: Okay.

Me: See? You say what bread you want and what meat and cheese and stuff you want.

Erik: Okay then.

*I go get pickles and mustard on my sandwich, Erik gets seafood, Christine gets a toasted chicken sandwich with cheese, mayo, banana peppers and lettuce, (WEIRD, RIGHT?) and Raoul gets a soup*

Me: Why did you get a soup?

Raoul: The sandwiches confuse me.

Me: Of course they do.

Erik: This is pretty good.

Christine: *With her mouth full, and mayo and cheese dripping down her chin* Yah! Is goo!

Me: That looks disgusting.

Christine: *Swallows* Well, yours has mustard!

Me: So?

Christine: Mustard is disgusting.

Me: So are banana peppers!

Christine: Have you ever tried them?

Me: No. Have you ever tried mustard?

Christine: No.

Me: Ha.

Raoul: *Sips soup* AHHHH! IT"S HOT! *Runs around in circles*

Me: RAOUL! CALM DOWN! *Dumps Erik's drink on him*

Raoul: *Coughing* I hate coke!

Erik: That was my drink.

Me: You shouldn't be having pop in the first place.

Erik: I don't care.

Me: *Sigh* Go get a refill. They won't care.

Erik: Okay. *Leaves*

Raoul: What about me? I'm covered in coke!

Me: Does it look like I care?

Raoul: No.

Me: That's because I don't.

Raoul: *Sighs and sits back down*

Me: That's better. Erik, you got your pop ye-ERIK!

Erik: *Has his head under the soda fountain and is drinking from the tap* Oh hey Megan this is good soda you said it was coke I like coke!

Me: Glad one of us does. *Grabs Erik and drags him back to the table* No more soda. Ever.

Erik: but I like soda it is good and sweet but not like candy but a different kind of sweet.

Me: Erik! Please remember your punctuation!

Erik: Sorry.

Raoul: *Eating his soup* Hey, it's not hot anymore!

Me: Yeah, it cooled off. Which is what you should have waited for it to do in the first place, dumbass!

Raoul: Oops.

Me: Oops is right. Stupid fop.

Christine: I'm done.

Me: Me too. Erik?

Erik: Yup. Fopster?

Raoul: Actua-

Me: Okay then! My uncle is here anyway, so lets toss out our stuff!

Raoul: But-

Me: You can bring the soup with you Raoul.

Raoul: Oh. Okay then!

*We leave and drive back to my house. We walk in to find our new kitten asleep on Chevy's back on the couch*

Christine: Awww!

Me: Shhh! *Whispering* You'll wake up Chevy, he'll come greet us, and them the cat will get mad!

Christine: *Whispering* Sorry.

Erik: *Whispering* Okay, now that's kinda cute.

Me: *Still whispering* Finally! You like the nameless kitten!

Erik: *Still whispering* Okay, okay. No need to obsess.

Christine: *Petting the cat and Chevy* They look so cute!

Raoul: I still don't like him.

Me: It's a kitten! An adorable ball of fluff! How could you not like it?

Raoul: Christine likes it more than me!

Me: I cannot believe you are jealous of a cat!

Raoul: Believe it sweetheart.

Me: *In a Spanish accent*Okay, if you ever call me that again, I will wrap you up in a tortilla, and I will eat you. Maybe with some pico de gallo.

Erik: You need to stop watching Starship.

Me: No! *Singing*_ Kick it up a notch, oh my plan is all about to unfooold!_

Christine: Shut up!  
>Me: No!<p>

Erik: Is that your answer for everything?

Me: No.

Kitten: *Yawns*

Me and Christine: Awww!

Erik: Big whoop.

Me: Lay off.

Christine: Now what do we do?

Me: Um…watch AVPM again?

Erik: Sounds good.

Christine: Lets go.

Raoul: As long as the kitten doesn't come.

Christine: He's coming whether you like it or not.

Raoul: Darn it.

Me: Come on! A Very Potter Musical awaits!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And we did watch it!<strong>

**Erik: And Starship ****again.**

**Me: Oh, quit your complaining. Okay, down to business. If you don't know what A Very Potter Musical or Starship is, please crawl out from under your rock and listen up! They are musicals performed and written by the most amazing theatre company, Starkid! Starship is their new one. Go check it out!**

**Christine: We are looking for a name for the kitten SparklyPinkKitty gave us. If you have a suggestion, leave it in your reviews!**

**Me: If you want to see what the kitten looks like, follow this link! http:/www. google**** .ca/imgres ****q=cute+black+kitten&hl=en&biw=1093&bih=470&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=Fi7plE1oQV3yjM:&imgrefurl=/Classes/TerryS%&docid=-rqrRRqRyMSCqM&w=350&h=432&ei=eAQ_TvreDbD9sQLVsuzFBw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=453&page=1&tbnh=139&tbnw=113&start=0&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0&tx=66&ty=91**

**Erik: Just remove the spaces.**

**Me: And remember, you have only one week to sign up for our next phangirl get-together. It looks like we're going to the Mall of America, so if you don't want to go there you better vote for something else in the poll on my profile.**

**Erik: Why are the get-togethers so close together?**

**Me: Because we gotta get through three by the end of the summer. Also, I'm about to do some major plugging. Me and EriksNewLove have a new collab fic! **

**Christine: It's an HP/POTO crossover, and it's published to EriksNewLove's profile.**

**Me: So go check it out! It's called Megan, Erik and McKenna's Crazy Hogwarts Adventure! It's totally awesome! That everything?**

**Erik: I think that's it.**

**Me: Good! So go! Do as I command! Starship, AVPM, kitten names, and my new collab with EriksNewLove! GO!**

**Christine: And review this story too!**


	19. Swimming Lessons and More Day Camp

**Me: Yo! **

**Erik: Here's a new instalment of our crazy adventures!**

**Me: No capes were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

**Erik: Thank goodness.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Phantom of the Opera', Raoul would have tragically died in that fire. If only, if only…**

* * *

><p>*Me and Erik are asleep when my alarm goes off*<p>

Alarm: MEGAN, WAKE UUUUP! MEGAN WAKE UUUUP! MEGAN WAK-

Me: *Turns off alarm* Uuuugh.

Erik: Why does your alarm yell at you?

Me: It's a recording of my mother.

Erik: Now it makes sense.

Me: Wake up Erik, it's time to get ready for swimming lessons.

Erik: What? Why? We know how to swim!

Me: That's what I said, but we still have to go.

Erik: But why us?

Me: Because when I suffer, you suffer too. Now go, it's your turn to wake up fop and Christine.

Erik: Okay. *Grabs my trumpet noise maker that sounds like a goose.* If you hear screams…

Me: It's Raoul and there's no need to worry, I know. I'm gonna go shower. *Drags myself out of bed and to the shower*

Distant noise: BLAAAAARRT!

Raoul: AAAAH! *Thump*

Me: *Sigh* I really should get railing for that bed.

*Once I'm done showering and I'm changed into my swimsuit, I go into the living room to find Erik, Raoul and Christine sitting in their swimsuits and watching America's got Talent*

Me: Hey guys.

Christine: Hey.

Me: Who's still in it?

Erik: How can you not know?

Me: I haven't been keeping up. I've been too busy looking after you three.

Erik: Well, we just finished watching Zuma Zuma.

Me: Ooh, I like those guys.

Christine: I like the Silhouettes.

Raoul: I wish Avery and the Calico hearts were still in it.

Erik: My favourite is Lys Agnes.

Me: The opera singer?

Erik: Yeah.

Me: Of course.

Christine: So, who's your favourite?

Me: I don't really have one. They're all really great. I usually wait until the semi-finals to pick a favourite.

Erik: GO LYS!

Me: …

Christine: Is he gonna go all 'obsessed stalker' on us again?

Me: God, I hope not.

Mom: GUYS! Time to go!

Me: Ugh, this is gonna SUCK!

Erik: I thought you liked swimming?

Me: I do, I just hate lessons. I never use those strokes anyways. Heck, I barely use my arms.

Erik: How do you stay up?

Me: I have flipper feet.

*We drive to the public pool, when a large amount of kids and parents waiting around the edges*

Random girl: Hey Megan.

Me: Oh, hey Vanessa.

Erik: Who's she?

Vanessa: Who are they?

Me: Um, this is Erik, Christine and Raoul. They're staying with me for the summer.

Vanessa: Are they taking swimming lessons?

Me: Yeah. They act a lot younger than they are.

Raoul: Hey!

Me: Before you start, do you really have a solid argument against what I just said?

Raoul: …No.

Me: Then shut up.

Instructor: level nine and ten.

Me: That's us. *We walk over to the diving boards and sit down*

Instructor: *Going on about something that isn't important to the story so I won't go into detail on that* Alright guys, time to shower.

Erik: Shower? Did she say shower?

Me: Yeah, it's a stupid pool rule.

Raoul: But I don't have my styling products and blow dryer!

Erik: *Facepalm*

Me: You just have you get your head wet. It won't matter anyway. We're just gonna jump in the pool right after. *Goes into girls change room*

Random girl: I'm not going first.

Second random girl: Me neither. It'll be cold.

Me: Um...dang it, Raoul's not here to be the test dummy, ah, Christine, you go first.

Christine: Why me?

Me: Payback for breaking Erik's heart. GO!

Christine: Fine. *Goes in shower and turns on the water* EEEEEE IT'S COLD! IEIEIEIEI! *Comes out*

Random girl #3: *Gets in* It's warm!

Me: Sweetness!

Christine: I-I-I h-h-hate y-you.

Me: Whatever. *Get's in shower and jumps out* Okay, now to the pool.

*We walk back to the diving boards to find the boys already there, and Raoul shaking like a leaf*

Me: You made him get in first, didn't you?

Erik: Yup.

Me: I'm so proud of you!

Instructor: Okay, everyone in the water! Dive in!

*Everyone dives in, except Raoul. Raoul does a weird cross between a belly flop and a dying fish*

Me: What the hell was that?

Raoul: I tripped!

Erik: *Snickers*

Me: Did you have anything to do with that?

Erik: No comment.

Instructor: Now we're going to do laps.

Me: Not this.

Erik: What are you so afraid of? You're a great swimmer!

Me: Yeah, underwater when I can see. I don't have goggles, I suck at strokes and I'm not athletic. This is not gonna end well.

*We do 16 laps, and I end up going off course, crashing into people, and finishing near last in my level, only coming above Erik and Raoul*

Me: Poo.

Erik: Well, you beat me.

Me: I also beat Raoul. Not much of a win on my part.

Erik: Are you saying I'm a bad swimmer?

Me: Yes.

Erik: Well…that was blunt.

Me: Thank you.

Instructor: Okay, now we're gonna do some strokes.

Me: Dammit. Will this ever end?

Erik: Maybe not.

*We do strokes for the rest of the lesson, then are allowed to go in the hot tub where the little kids are being quizzed on water safety*

Instructor: So, what is the biggest danger in being alone on open water?

Me: Sharks.

Other instructor: We're talking about the great lakes. There are no sharks in the great lakes.

Me: There should be. *High-fives Erik*

Instructor: Okay guys, time to go.

Entire group: Aww. *We get out and go dry off, and I take my group back to the van*

Erik: So, ho was that girl you said hi to at the pool?

Me: Oh, that's Vanessa.

Erik: And Vanessa is…

Me: Fine. We used to be best friends, but when we hit high school, she became popular, joined volleyball, got a boyfriend and a bunch of new friends, and I…didn't.

Erik: Oh.

Raoul: But what about the ru-

Erik: Shut up!

Me: I've tried to move on, but she was one of my only friends growing up, and the only one who would really put up with my crazy. After I got left in the dust, I just sort of, started having issues.

Christine: Oh, Megan. *Hugs*

Me: Don't hug me, you're all wet. *Hugs back*

Raoul: But she just said not to hug her.

Erik: Women.

Me: You're not getting out of this. *Grabs Erik's neck while Christine grabs Raoul and we have a giant group hug in the middle of the parking lot*

Erik: People are gonna think we're crazy.

Me: They'd be right. Come on, let's go home.

*We drive home, and as soon as we get there I go downstairs and collapse onto my bed*

Erik: Um…Megan? Are you okay?

Me: Megan's tired. Go away. Just wake me up at eleven.

Erik: Okay then. Why?

Me: I have to go work at that day camp.

Erik: Again?

Me: Every day this week it's going to be up, swimming lessons, nap, day camp. Now let me sleep before I go ninja on you.

Erik: Fine, be that way. *Leaves and goes upstairs*

Raoul: So, now what are we supposed to do?

Christine: I've got Megan's laptop!

Erik: Let the fun begin!

*Two hours later*

Me: *Comes up the stairs* Hey gu-what happened? *Erik is throwing up in a trash can, Raoul is running in circles screaming 'MENTAL IMAGES!', and Christine is staring at the computer in shock*

Christine: The horror…the horror…

Me: *Looks at the screen* Erik/Raoul slash. Yikes.

Raoul: MENTAL IMAGES! I NEED BRAIN BLEACH!

Erik: *Still throwing up*

Me: It's not that bad guys. It's just a phanfiction.

Erik: * Stops throwing up for a second* IT BURNS! OH THE HORROR! MY EYES MAY NEVER BE THE SAME! *Continues throwing up*

Me: *Sigh* How did you figure out my password?

Christine: Erik watched you type it in.

Me: Well, now you've learned your lesson about touching my things. I'm gonna go get ready while you three finish your freak-out. *Leaves*

Raoul: NOOOO! IT'S HIDEOUS!

*One hour later*

Me: Are you guys done now?

Erik, Raoul and Christine: Yes.

Me: And what have you learned?

Erik, Raoul and Christine: Never touch Megan's things.

Me: Good. Now let's go. We're riding bikes.

Christine: Where did you get bikes for us?

Me: Take a wild guess.

Raoul: Um…Oh! Oh! The ACOPHF!

Me: that's right Raoul! Here's a cookie! *Hands him a cookie*

Raoul: Yay!

Erik: I want a cookie.

Me: You can get a cookie if you behave. Lets move!

*We head outside and start riding*

Raoul: Hey, I'm doing it! I'm doing- WHOA! *Falls*

Erik: HELP! THIS THING HAS MY CAPE! *He has his cape stuck in the chain. He falls too*

Christine: My dress is caught! My dress is- AHH! *Falls*

Me: *Facepalm* Erik, take off your cape. Christine, go change. Raoul, come with me.

*Erik goes and takes off his cape, Christine changes into jeans and a pink T-shirt, and Raoul's bike is fitted with training wheels. Then we're off again!*

Christine: Oww.

Erik: What's wrong Christine? Were you hurt in the fall?

Christine: No, my teeth hurt.

Me: It's probably the braces. You did just go back on solid food. Did you remember to take Advil today?

Christine: No.

Me: Then you'll have to power through. You'll be fine. It's just the braces pulling your teeth into shape.

Christine: But it hurts!

Me: Mine hurt too. Just be glad no one makes fun of people wearing braces here.

Erik: Except Raoul.

Raoul: I said I was sorry!

Me: Hey, we're here!

*We walk into the school and slowly the kids start coming until we have about twelve*

Kelsi: Okay, today we're going to the museum!

Erik: You have a museum?

Me: Yup. It's sort of a train station/old house. It has a caboose we can tour, and an old schoolhouse.

Christine: Cool!

Me: But we're not doing that stuff today. We're going there for an activity.

Christine: Okay.

*We head outside and start walking to the museum*

Erik: How far away is it?

Me: Just on the other side of main street. Don't worry, it won't take long. *We walk over a parking lot filled with rocks*

Kid #5: Hey look! Rocks! *Starts picking up rocks and everyone else follows*

Me: Come on guys, we have to keep going.

Raoul: Ooooh, sparkly.

Kid #7: Hey, look at this! *Holds up a rock*

Me: Let me see that. Hey, this isn't a rock. This is a fossil!

Erik: What?

Me: Look! It's a fossilized seashell!

Christine: Let me look!

Me: That shell is probably millions of years old.

Kid #9: Wow. That's old!

Me: Isn't it? You found something very special today.

Kid #7: Thanks!

Kelsi: Come on guys!

*We go catch up with her and get to the museum with no further interruption*

Museum lady: Hello everyone! Today we're going to make drums!

Kids: Yay! *Start decorating ready-made drums*

Erik: Why are we doing this?

Me: It looks like our theme today is Native culture.

Erik: Huh?

Me: Native Americans. Traditionally called Indians.

Erik: Oh, I see.

Me: Just finish your drum. I think they've got something else up their sleeve.

Christine: I'm going to make my drum purple!

Raoul: I'm going to color mine blue!

Erik: I don't see the point in this.

Me: It's fun, now get coloring.

Erik: You're not making one.

Me: I don't want to. I'll never use it.

Erik: Then why do I have to make one?

Me: Because if Raoul has one and you don't, you'll break it out of jealousy or something and then there will be another fight I don't want to have to break up.

Erik: Okay. *Starts coloring*

*The kids finish their drums, then they are shepherded outside to a large tipi*

Me: *Stepping in* Wow. This is so cool.

Raoul: Who's that? *Points to a Native man with a drum*

Me: He's probably here to teach us a bit about Native culture. And maybe play some songs.

Erik: Oh, music.

Me: Not any kind you'll have heard before. Just listen.

Man: *Starts talking about Native culture*

Me: What did I tell you?

*We listen for a while, then our speaker sings us a pow-wow song*

Me: Wow. I've always loved this kind of music.

Erik: It has an, unearthly feel to it.

Raoul: I don't get it.

Christine: It's beautiful.

Me: I know. *We listen to a few more songs, then leave to go have a snack*

Museum lady: We have some jerky, some bannock, and some iced tea.

Me: Okay guys, dig in.

Erik: Aren't you going to have any?

Me: Just some iced tea. I don't really care for bannock and I don't believe in beef jerky.

Raoul: But it's right here in front of us. How can you not believe in it?

Me: It means I've never tried it and I'm not going to.

Raoul: Oh.

Erik: THE RUT!

Raoul: But you said it this morning!

Erik: So?

Raoul: So…so…never mind.

*We finish our snack, head back to the school, the kids go home, we ride back home with very few incidents, then collapse on the couch*

Me: *Petting the kitten* Well, that was fun.

Christine: *Playing with her drum* Yeah, it was.

Erik: You know, this drum isn't so bad.

Me: I knew it would grow on you.

Raoul: *Banging on his drum* WOO! I'M A ROCKSTAR! YEAH!

Me: Please stop. You're worse than a two-year-old.

Erik: Burn!

Raoul: Now I'm sad.

Me: Who cares? Christine, how are your teeth?

Christine: You know, I was having so much fun, I forgot my teeth hurt!

Me: Fabulous!

Erik: So, what are we doing tomorrow?

Me: The same thing. We'll be doing this for the entire week.

Erik: Ugh. More swimming lessons.

Me: I know. At least it's only a week.

Christine: Can we watch America's got Talent now?

Me: Sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm finally caught up on AGT!<strong>

**Erik: How could you not follow it?**

**Me: If I included someone who isn't there, blame Wikipedia. And my updates will be sparse this week, between swimming lessons and the day camp.**

**Erik: We need our sleep!**

**Me: Next chapter, we pick a name for our kitten and read your reviews! So leave us a good one!**


	20. We Finally Name the Kitten

**Me: I got big news!**

**Erik: What?**

**Me: We are going to the Mall of America for our next phangirl get-together!**

**Erik: No!**

**Me: Stop whining.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Phantom of the Opera', ****'****All I Ask of You****'**** would never have happened. Instead, we would see a very fun scene where Raoul was whacked in the head repeatedly by Erik as he tried to follow Christine to the roof.**

* * *

><p>Me: *Just waking up and coming upstairs* Holy crap, today was brutal.<p>

Erik: *Sitting in the living room with the others* Your swimming lessons are hard!

Christine: I agree. Raoul is still coughing up water. And a few water beetles.

Me: At least it's not slugs. So, are we ready to get started?  
>Raoul: What are we doing today?<p>

Me: Well, we were supposed to read some reviews, but we only got three.

Erik: So let's read those.

Me: You read my mind. *Pulls reviews out of nowhere*

Raoul: How did you do that?

Me: I'm not sure.

Christine: *Opens a review* This one is from TheRapistOfMostCharacters. Doesn't she not like me?

Me: Yup. You are not her favourite. What does it say?

Christine: _'Howdy, I hope I'm not too late to throw in a name suggestion. I think you should name the kitten... Passarino or Chraoulik. (Christine, Raoul, and Erik) Ugly name. I know. D;'_

Raoul: How do you say an emoticon?

Christine: Capital d, semi-colon.

Raoul: Ah.

Me: That is a funny name, but we'll add it anyway! Erik?

Erik: *Pulls out long piece of paper and a quill* Passarino and Chraoulik.

Christine: Hey, where did you get a quill?

Me: What is this, question-asking day? My dad finds feathers and puts a pen in it. Instant Harry Potter quill!

Erik: You're obsessed!

Me: Says the creepy obsessed stalker!

Erik: …Touché

Me: It's your turn to read a review Raoul.

Raoul: Okay. *Opens review* EriksNewLove says, _'Oh boy. I do love it when Raoul makes a fool out of himself. And braces, god these things HURT! Please let me kill the fop, just a little bit?'_ I said I was sorry!

Me: We will never forgive you.

Christine: VIVA LA BRACES!

Erik: At least she's accepting them, and forgetting the vicious insults hurled at her by an uncaring fop.

Raoul: I SAID I WAS SORRY!

Me: I like when the fop makes a fool of himself too! Always classy. I'll read the next one, shall I? *Opens review and squeals* Oh, this girl leaves the best reviews!

Erik: So read it then!  
>Me: Okay! Foxcat93 says, <em>'Can't wait to find out the kitten's name!<em>

_Love when Raoul falls out of bed...heehee! Then the crew and Megan go to watch TV...obviously the POTO crew are addicted to the boob tube...LOL (What are they going to do when they get back home in the past?)_

_So Megan and her three strange visitors go for ... swimming lessons? LOL! I always thought that Erik would be good at swimming because he has hung around that underground lake for so long..._

_And of course the fop almost drown in that lake, so I can see why he might freak out about water, but dang, all he thinks about is his hair LOLOLOL!_

_I LOVED this:_

_Instructor: So, what is the biggest danger in being alone on open water?_

_Me: Sharks._

_Other instructor: We're talking about the great lakes. There are no sharks in the great lakes._

_Me: There should be. *High-fives Erik*_

_Ha! Group hug in the middle of the parking lot! And this:_

_Erik: People are gonna think we're crazy._

_Me: They'd be right._

_Good one Megan!_

_Then the crew are subjected to having to paint drums...somehow I had the idea that Erik might paint his black...guess I was wrong...But of course I expected_

_this:_

_Raoul: *Banging on his drum* WOO! I'M A ROCKSTAR! YEAH!_

_Me: Please stop. You're worse than a two-year-old._

_LOLOL!_

_Great chapter, Megan...always fun!'_

Erik: I am taking the TV with me when I go.

Me: If you go. We still haven't found a way to send you back.

Erik: Can't you just use the teleporter in your ACOPHF?

Me: I've already told you, it sends things across space, not time.

Christine: What about your authoress powers?

Me: We've tried that, remember?

Christine: Oh yeah. *Shudders*

Me: Yeah, we are not trying that again. *Looks down review* That's a very interesting thought. Erik, why aren't you a good swimmer if you grew up around a lake?

Erik: I had that boat for a reason. The water around my lair is shallow.

Christine: It was only like, ankle deep. Unless he was a gnome or something, he couldn't have swam in that.

Me: Good point. *Continues reading* Heh. Raoul's hair freak-out.

Raoul: I had a reason. My hair must be protected. Did you see the way it looked after I almost drowned? I looked like a sewer rat!

Me: More like a drowned sewer rat. *Reads some more* I actually did say the bit about sharks. The other instructor got kinda mad, but it was worth it!

Erik: What?

Me: Parking lot group hugs are awesome!

Erik: Is it just me, or does she break the fourth wall a lot?

Christine: What?

Erik: *Sigh* Never mind.

Me: *Still reading* Raoul is horrible on the drums.

Erik: I did color my drum black.

Me: I never said what color he made his. But it was black.

Erik: Am I that predictable?

Me: *Patting his shoulder* No, no…yes.

Erik: *Pouts*

Me: Great review Foxcat93! Your reviews always make me squeal with happiness!

Erik: Rather loudly too.

Me: Shut up.

Erik: I will if you will.

Me: Not a chance in the bottomless pits of hell.

Erik: Did you just make that up?

Me: Yes. Yes I did.

Erik: Good one. So, are we going to name our kitten now?

Me: Sure. If we can find him.

Raoul: *Whistles inconspicuously*

Me: Raoul, where's the kitten?

Raoul: I don't-

Christine: *Grabs Raoul by the collar* TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I'LL PUNCH YOUR BRAINS OUT!

Raoul: Okay! He's in the closet!

Christine: YOU LOCKED HIM IN THE CLOSET? *Smacks* IDIOT! I'LL SAVE YOU KITTY! *Runs away*

Me: Wow.

Erik: Note to self; never. Hide kittens from Christine.

Christine: *Returns with the kitten* I found him! *Glares at Raoul* You monster.

Raoul: I'm sorry!

Me: We don't forgive you. Erik, what name suggestions do we have?

Erik: Um, EriksNewLove suggested Mr. Mistoffelees, Horses of Shadow and Night suggested Erik Jr and Figaro, Phantoms And Angels suggested Simon and Xephos, Saharay1 suggested Pickles, Phantom, Shadow, Muse and Angel, Foxcat93 suggested Dr. Doom and Fantôme, Alexanne suggested Gerry, ILoveRaminKarimloo suggested Midnight, she also suggested Figaro, but Horses of Shadow and Night beat her to it, and TheRapistOfMostCharacters suggested Passarino and Chraoulik.

Me: So we get to pick from 16 names. Let's see, what ones should we get rid of?

Erik: Midnight is a little cliché.

Me: Yeah. I've always thought it sounded more like a girl's name, and our kitten is a boy, so not Midnight.

Christine: I think one of the kittens at the farm is named Simon already.

Raoul: What the heck is Xephos?

Erik: Sounds like a photocopier.

Me: Okay, we won't use those two. I think there can only be one Erik Jr, so no to that.

Erik: We have Phantom twice. Once in French and once in English.

Me: Keep the French version. It's unique.

Christine: Angel sounds like a girl's name.

Me: It does, doesn't it? We won't use that.

Erik: I don't like Passarino.

Me: Why not?

Erik: The guy who played him got on my nerves.

Me: Okay, not Passarino.

Christine: What is Chraoulik?

Me: *Reading* 'Christine, Raoul and Erik put together.' Remember?

Christine: Oh yeah. I don't like it.

Me Then we won't use it. We want something we can all agree on. What about Shadow?

Erik: That thing is the opposite of a shadow! It runs around, rips things up, meows until someone pick him up, he's no shadow, he's an attention hog!

Me: Okay then. No Shadow.

Raoul: What about EriksNewLove's suggestion?

Me: Mr. Mistoffelees? Nah, I don't think so. There can only be one Mr. Mistoffelees.

Erik: What's left?

Me: Figaro, Pickles, Muse, Dr. Doom, Fantôme, and Gerry.

Erik: Not Gerry. A cat that belongs to the Phantom of the Opera should have an unusual name.

Me: Okay, no Gerry. I'm cutting Dr. Doom.

Erik: Why?

Me: Because he's a kitten, not a super villain.

Raoul: I don't really care for Muse. It sounds too much like moose.

Me: True. Okay then, not Muse. Figaro?

Christine: No thanks.

Me: But two people suggested it.

Christine: It just, doesn't suit him.

Kitten: *Meows*

Christine: See? He agrees!

Me: Fine, not Figaro. Now it's between Fantôme and Pickles.

Kitten: *Jumps off Christine's lap and bats at the list of names in Erik's lap* Meow!

Christine: What do you want kitty? Do you want to see the list? 8Takes list and puts it on the floor*

Erik: I highly doubt that the cat can rea-

Kitten: *Starts batting the name 'Pickles'* Meow!

Erik: Well I'll be.

Me: I guess he likes Pickles.

Christine: He does! I fed him some yesterday and he loved them.

Me: Wow, I have a dog that hates pickles and a cat that loves them. Alright, Pickles it is!

Pickles: Meow!

Me: Thank you Saharay1 for the name.

Erik: Well, I did say I wanted something unusual.

Pickles: Meow!

Christine: Awww, he's so cute! *Scoops up Pickles and cuddles him*

Me: The name kinda suits him, don't you think?

Raoul: Its okay, I guess.

Erik: I like it! It's perfect, because this cat is not threatening at all!

Pickles: Puuurrr.

Christine: OMSQUEEE! HE'S SO CUTE OH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HE'S JUST SO CUTE LOOK AT HIS LITTLE PAWS OOOHH PICKLES YOU ARE TOOO ADORABLE! (Etc…)

Megan: This is gonna last a while, isn't it?

Erik: Just back away slowly, and let her have her fangirl moment with the kitten. *Slowly leaves room*

Me: Hey, wait for me! *Follows*

Raoul: I'm not staying here. *Follows me*

Pickles: Meow!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: He just had to have the last word.<strong>

**Erik: Luckily for us, he can't get into the author's note!**

**Me: Like I said in the top author's note, we're going to the Mall of America for our next phangirl get-together! **

**Christine: So send in one thing you want to do there, and go vote for our second-to-last phangirl get-together!**

**Raoul: If you can't vote, let us know and we'll reset the poll.**

**Me: For those who haven't done so yet, you only have one more day to sign up before I close applications.**

**Erik: We apologise if we treated your name suggestion unfairly, but we had to find one before he got stuck with the name Kitty.**

**Me: And congrats to Saharay1, AKA Asila, for suggesting the winning name!**

**Erik: You do NOT get a prize!**

**Me: Sorry, low budget. And for those who tried to follow the link in chapter 18 to see the picture of the kitten, DON'T! IT'S POSSESSED!**

**Erik: Just PM us and we'll send you a followable link.**

**Me: Is that a word?**

**Erik: Probably not.**

**Christine: Don't forget to review! **


	21. Phangirl Mall Crawl

**Me: Sorry this came late! I went horseback riding today and couldn't start writing until the evening.**

**Erik: So just enjoy this chapter and remember; if Megan says a phangirl get-together is coming one day, it's actually coming the next day!**

**Me: Hey!**

**Disclaimer: The closest I'll ever come to owning Phantom of the Opera is having the soundtrack on my iPod. Now go read the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Me: We're going to the Mall today! We're going to the Mall today!<p>

Erik: Why are you so excited? This is going to be awful!

Me: Oh, suck it up you big baby. We get to go to the Mall of America today!

Raoul: Why do we have to go to these things again?

Me: Because they're fun!

Erik: No they're not.

Me: Oh, what do you know? Your idea of fun is stringing the fop up from a chandelier by his hair.

Erik: Now THAT was fun!

Me: *Eyeroll* Whatever.

Christine: *Playing with Pickles on the floor* Megan, can Pickles come?

Me: Well, my baser instincts tell me bringing a kitten to a large empty mall is a bad idea, but sure!

Christine: Yay!

Raoul: No!

Me: No one wants your opinion Raoul. Come on, we're going to the mall to meet the phangirls!

Erik: Oh joy. *Hands over a dollar*

Me: I didn't even have to tell you that time! You're getting better!

Christine: So when are the phangirls coming?

Me: They're not.

Erik: Really?

Me: We're meeting them at the mall.

Erik: Damn.

Christine: How are me getting there?

Me: My ACOPHF teleporter!

Raoul: You have some weird stuff in there.

Me: It is a weird thing.

Erik: Where did you get it?

Me: I'm…not…sure…

Christine: Are we going or not?

Me: Okay, let's go. *Pulls out ACOPHF and jumps inside*

Erik: Um…where did she go?

Me: *Pops head up* Are you guys coming or not?

Raoul: I pick not.

Me: Too bad. Christine?

Christine: I'm on it. *Shoves Raoul into the ACOPHF, grabs Pickles and jumps in after him*

Erik: Well, I guess I don't have to-

Me: *Grabs Erik's ankle horror-movie style and drags him in*

Erik: NOOO! I WANT TO LIIIIVE! *Disappears into the ACOPHF and comes out in front of the Mall of America*

Me: You would never survive in a horror movie.

Erik: Why would I need to?

Me: We have two serial killers coming.

Christine: What?

Me: Two serial killers. Don't worry, they're friendly!

Raoul: How are serial killers friendly?

Me: *Shrugs* Oh, here come the phangirls!

*A giant phangirl bus pulls up*

Erik: When did we get this?

Me: I borrowed/stole/kidnapped it from Songbird of Night.

Erik: And she doesn't know?

Me: She's not using it! Here come the phangirls!

*ILoveRaminKarimloo and 'Love Never Dies' Erik come out of the van*

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Ah, it's great to be here!

LND Erik: Are you sure this is safe? Half the phans hate 'Love Never Dies'!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Most of them actually, but come on! You beat up Raoul! No one can hate you!

LND Erik: Okay then.

Me: Welcome you guys!

Erik: Another Erik! I always enjoy speaking with fictional characters of a like mind!

Christine: What is 'Love Never Dies'?

Me: It's the unnecessary sequel to 'Phantom of the Opera', where you have Erik's son and pretend it's Raoul's,

Christine: What?

Erik: Sweet!

Raoul: Christine, how could you?

Me: you choose Erik in the end,

Raoul: WHAT?

Erik: Can we see this musical?

Christine: What is wrong with this Christine?

Me: and then Meg shoots you.

Christine/Raoul/Erik: WHAT?

Erik: I changed my mind!

Christine: She shot me! That bi-

Raoul: But what about me?

Me: Not sure. Hey, here's the next phangirl!

*TolkienNerd4832 cartwheels off the bus, while MK Erik and Draco take a saner route*

TolkienNerd4832: IT'S TIME TO TAKE OVER THE MALL!

MK Erik: This is not going to end well.

Draco: What was your first clue?

*Phantoms And Angels jumps out of the van, followed by Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th, and Michael Myers from Halloween*

Phantoms And Angels: Hi guys!

Jason: !

Raoul: Um, why isn't he talking?

Phantoms And Angels: He and Michael are mute. They communicate by writing stuff down.

Jason: *Writes* We were dragged here against our will.

Erik: I know how you feel.

Michael: *Writes* When do we get to go to the movie?

Phantoms And Angels: Later.

Michael: *Pouts*

Me: Awww. He's kinda cute! You know, for a serial killer.

Phantoms And Angels: Well, technically, he has the mind of a child, even though he's technically an adult.

MK Erik: You used the word 'technically' in that sentence one two many times, my dear.

TolkienNerd4832: DON'T CORRECT PEOPLE!

Draco: *Cowers*

Me: Guy! Stop jabbering and make way for the next phangirl!

*EriksNewLove leaps off the bus, followed by Emilia, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and Percy Weasley*

Draco: POTTER!

Harry: MALFOY!

Ron: What's he doing here?

TolkienNerd4832: He looks like Tom Felton.

Fred: Oh, this is just too easy!

George: I think I have some tonne tongue toffees left.

Percy: *Grabs the toffees* Not a chance you two.

Fred: Damn.

Emilia: RAOULY-PIE! *Jumps on Raoul*

Raoul: HELP ME!

Me: No, I'd rather not.

Erik: You're on your own pal.

*Foxcat93 steps off the bus with the 1925 Erik*

Me: Hi Rachel! I love your shirt!

Foxcat93: *Looks down at her shirt, which has a picture of 1925 Erik's face* Thanks! I don't understand why people keep running away when they see it though.

1925 Erik: Why did I agree to this again?

Foxcat93: Because you get to do something horrid to the fop's hair?

1925 Erik: Oh yeah. *Evil smile*

SparklyPinkKitty: *Drags Flynn Rider off the bus* Hi guys!

Me: Heyo! Hi Flynn.

Flynn: Hi Megan.

SparklyPinkKitty: How is the kitten?

Christine: Oh, Pickles is fine. *Holds up Pickles*

Pickles: Mew!

Phangirls and a select few fictional characters: AWWWW!

Erik: I'll never understand these people.

Jason: *Writes* Tell me about it.

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: *Barrels out of the bus with Snape from Harry Potter, Jareth from Labyrinth, and Colm Wilkinson's Erik* Hey people!

Me: Hi Violet!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Do I have to be nice to _her_ this time?

Me: Um, I don't have anything to bribe you with so-

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: *Attacks Christine*

Christine: EEEEK! FIRST LEARNING MEG SHOT ME, NOW THIS?

Me: VIOLET! NO! *Drags her off Christine* Try to keep her in one piece please!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Fine.

Jareth: Why do I get the feeling they've forgotten we're here?

Snape: Because they have.

CW Erik: Is that really a bad thing?

Asila: *Jumps off the top of the bus with Sahara, a man with lavender eyes, a lighting scar over one eye, and jet-black hair, and a man whose description was not given to me*

Asila: Hi Megan!

Me: Hi Asila!

Sahara: Allow me to introduce Damien and Jarvert.

Damien: Hello.

Jarvert: Hey.

Raoul: And you guys are…

Damien: I'm the personification of all thing evil.

Me: …I thought that was Justin Bieber?

Horses of Shadow and Night: *Leaps off the bus with Enjolras* Hi everyone!

Christine: Hi Gabby!

Raoul: Hi Enjolras.

Enjolras: Hi Christine, Raoul.

Horses of Shadow and Night: WOO! MALL OF AMERICA!

Erik: What's up with her?

Enjolras: I'm not sure. Maybe too much candy on the way over here.

Erik: Where did she get candy?

MK Erik: I think I have an idea. *Points to TolkienNerd4832, who is visibly vibrating from the effects of the sugar*

Me: I think that's all the veteran phangirls.

Erik: Veteran?

Me: The ones who have come to a get-together before. We have two new ones!

Erik: NO!

*A girl with dirty blond hair, jeans, flip-flops, and an unmatching shirt and cami runs off the bus with Galinda, Elphaba and Fiyero from Wicked*

DuckInTheHat: Hi! I'm Joy!

Elphaba: And I didn't want to come to this!

MK Erik: You and every other fictional character here.

*A girl with short, spiky brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, freckles, and a Johnny Depp T-shirt jumps off the bus*

Erik: Hello-

Storm Alert: EEEEE! *Glomps Erik*

Erik: AAH!

Me: Um, Storm Alert? Could you please get off my phantom? We kind of need him on his feet today.

Storm Alert: Okay. *Gets off Erik*

Erik: So, I'm _your_ phantom now, am I?

Me: *Blushes* Oh, shut up.

Fiyero: Are we just gonna stand outside all day? Because I could do that back home.

Me: No, we're going in now.

Everyone: YAY!

Me: Okay guys, the mall has been completely shut down for our use, and everything is free! So, go nuts!

*Everyone runs inside*

Phantoms And Angels: To the Barbie store!

Jason: *Writes* You want to go to the Barbie store?

Phantoms And Angels: *Pulls out a can of spray paint and a sharpie* Oh yes I do.

Jason: *Writes* I rather like the way you think.

Horses of Shadow and Night: Come on Raoul, let's go on a roller coaster!

Raoul: No! I don't want to!

Emilia: I'll go with you Raouly!

Raoul: NOOOOO!

Me: Erik, McKenna, Joy, let's go mini-golfing!

EriksNewLove: Sure! Come on Fred and George!

Fred: What's mini-golfing?

George: No idea.

Me: Oh, this is gonna be fun.

DuckInTheHat: Galinda, you come with us!

Galinda: Okay!

Elphaba: I'll just stay here.

TolkienNerd4832: NO WAY! You're coming with me to ride the escalators! I LOVE WICKED! *Drags her away*

Fiyero: Hey, wait for me!

*Our phangirls spread out in various locations, going into different groups. For example;*

Damien: Um, who are you two again?

Snape: I am Severus Snape, the potions master.

Flynn: And I'm Flynn Rider!

Damien: Why did I follow you two again?

Snape: Why are you asking us if it was you who made the decision?

Damien: Um…

Sahara: *Passing by with Michael and Hermione* Ha! You just got burned by a teacher!

Hermione: Actually, he was merely stumped by simple logi-

Sahara: Shut up, I'm gloating.

*Meanwhile*

Erik: Why do I have to play mini-golf with you guys?

Me: Because it's fun to laugh at how horrible you are.

EriksNewLove: *Hits a hole in one* WHEE! I RULE!

Galinda: *Claps*

MK Erik: *Hiding behind a plant* Psssst! Erik!

Erik: Huh?

CW Erik: Over here!

Erik: *Walks over to the plant to find the three other Eriks, Jason and Michael* What are you guys doing here?

1925 Erik: We offered to 'rescue' Raoul from Gabby and Emilia.

Michael: *Writes* Once we got him out of there, we locked him in the mirror maze!

CW Erik: So right now we have five Eriks, including you, two serial killers, and one fop.

Erik: I see where you're going with this. *Follows the group*

Me: Hey, where are you going?

Erik: To torture Raoul!

Me: Okay, just don't make any wounds fatal.

LND Erik: Awww.

Galinda: So, you're just going to go let them torture him?

Me: Eh, why not? They deserve their fun. I wonder what everyone else is up to.

*I shouldn't have asked*

TolkienNerd4832: *With Elphie and Fiyero on the Rock Bottom Plunge* WHEEEE!

Elphaba: AAAAHH!

Fiyero: SCREEEEEEEEE!

Elphaba: …

TolkienNerd4832: o_O

Fiyero: Um…

Elphaba: You scream like a girl.

Fiyero: *Hangs head in shame*

*Now we cut to somewhere else!*

Storm Alert: *Looking at a DVD* I wonder where everyone else is?

Asila: Don't know. Let's just take advantage of the fact that everything is free!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: You said it! *Stuffs a CD in her bag* Lets go get more free stuff!

Asila: I am enjoying this way more than I should.

*Now, look-a this-a way!*

SparklyPinkKitty: Pickles! PIIICCKKLEESS!

Christine: I knew it was a bad idea to bring a kitten to an empty mall! PICKLES! WHERE ARE YOU?

*Meanwhile, on the Ferris wheel*

Foxcat93: How did he get here?

Jarvert: Not sure. He must have jumped on the car before I shut the door.

Pickles: Mew!

Foxcat93: Awww!

Jarvert: Why am I here again?

Foxcat93: Because my Erik abandoned me to go fop-torturing, and we both wanted to go on the Ferris wheel.

Jarvert: Oh yeah.

*Do you really think we're gonna stay in one place for more than a few sentences? Nah, let's just go check in with someone else!*

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Come on you two! The log ride is this way!

Harry: Why did we agree to this?

Ron: That thing looks fast!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Just hurry up! *They pile into a log and set off*

Ron: Hey, this isn't so ba-*Gets splashed*

Harry: *Fighting back laughter*

Ron: I hate this ride.

*Lets just say that our phangirl wanderings led to Draco falling in a fountain, a long, gruelling search for Pickles, and a lot of sugar consumption before we meet at…*

Me: The Ghostly Gangplank. A 4-story high ropes course. Who wants to stay on the ground?

Raoul: *Looking distinctly battered and with much less hair* I…I don't want t-to g-g-go.

Me: Too bad! Everybody on! *We get hooked up and start climbing*

Sahara: Hey, this isn't so bad!

Me: I know! This thing is awesome!

Raoul: HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Dude, you're still on the stairs.

Raoul: Oh. I knew that.

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Sure you did.

Erik: This isn't so different from the rafters at the opera house.

MK Erik: Except you are attached to a harness.

Michael: *Writes* Which gives me an idea. *Walks over to Raoul, who is starting on the first obstacle, and pushes him off*

Raoul: SCREEEEETCH! HELP ME!

Me: Raoul, you're attached to the beam. Just pull yourself up.

All Eriks: *Choking back laughter*

Raoul: Oh. Right. *Pulls himself up*

Damien: While you all waste your time with that fop, I'm going to beat you all to the top!

Me: Fat chance!

*Most of us race to the top, with a few scaredy cats (CoughRaoulcough) stay on the first level. Finally, one person walks out on the gangplank at the top and blows the horn*

Horn: HOOOOONK!

LND Erik: I win!

Damien: Dammit!

Me: Darn. *Goes and pulls the rope to sound the horn* Now I'm second!

Damien: DAMMIT!

Michael: *Writes* What are we going to do now?

Foxcat93: Movie anyone?

Me: Yeah! To the theatre!

*One very confuzzling trip back to the ground and to the movie theatre later*

Me: Okay, we're showing three movies. Friday the 13th

Phantoms And Angels: Sweet!

Me: Tangled.

Flynn: Wonderful! My movie!

Me: And the last Harry Potter movie.

EriksNewLove: SWEETNESS!

TolkienNerd4832: I CALL GOING TO THAT ONE!

Me: Split up and go to your movies! *We do so.*

*Two hours later*

Raoul: *Coming out of the Friday the 13th theatre* That was awful.

CW Erik: *Smirks*

Emilia: *Clutching Raoul's arm* I am never watching that movie again.

*Tangled theatre empties*

Christine: I liked it!

Erik: I didn't.

SparklyPinkKitty: Why am I not surprised?

Pickles: Meow!

Everyone: Awww!

*Harry Potter theatre empties*

Me: THAT MOVIE IS EPIC EVEN THE THIRD TIME AROUND!

Harry: I liked it!

Hermione: That was…

Ron: Extremely weird.

Draco: You said it.

Percy: *Shaking*

George: Wow, the movie rendered him speechless!

Fred: What? I thought that was impossible!

George: So did I.

Asila: What do we do now?

Me: We're going to the aquarium!

Jason: *Writes* No! I don't want to!

Phantoms And Angels: Sorry. He's a hydrophobe.

Jason: *Writes* With good reason.

Me: Don't worry. It's an underground aquarium. It's physilogically impossible to fall in, unless you can pass through two-foot thick glass.

Jason: *Writes* Okay then.

Me: Lets go!

*We run to the aquarium, which is the most amazing thing ever. An underground tunnel with fish swimming overtop and beside us while we are moved along by a moving sidewalk*

Jason: *Hiding behind Phantoms And Angels*

Phantoms And Angels: Get off me!

Enjolras: Wow, this is so cool!

Horses of Shadow and Night: I know! Look! There's a stingray!

Sahara: Look at that shark!

Christine: That's a funny looking fish!

Me: Hey, where's Raoul?

Foxcat93: Come to think of it, where's my Erik?

*There is a distant splash, and suddenly we see Raoul in the fish tank*

Me: *Facepalm* They found the backstage route.

TolkienNerd4832: Go 1925 Erik!

Raoul: Glub glub blurble blub.

Erik: *Killing himself laughing*

Emilia: Raouly-bear! I'll save you! *Tries to break through the glass*

Me: *Sigh* I'll get him. *Reaches into ACOPHF and pulls out a soaking-wet Raoul*

Raoul: What…how…where…

Me: Never underestimate the ACOPHF.

Horses of Shadow and Night: I absolutely love that thing.

*We finish our aquarium tour and head upstairs to the food court to get ice cream*

Me: Now this was a good day!

Raoul: No. No it wasn't.

CW Erik: We made sure of that.

Michael: *Writes* I like ice cream! ^_^

Me: Oh my God, he's like a knife-wielding puppy!

DuckInTheHat: I'm glad I signed up! Today was awesome!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: *Surrounded by bags of free stuff* Definitely.

Snape: Why is it that the fictional characters never have fun on these outings?

MK Erik: How would you know?

Snape: I did my research.

Me: So, let's do one more fun thing before we have to go.

TolkienNerd4832: I have the'Phantom of the Opera' soundtrack!

Draco: Oh no, not this again.

SparklyPinkKitty: Let's sing a Phantom of the Opera song!

Asila: Let's sing 'Phantom of the Opera'!

Sahara: Oh, so original.

Me: Pay up.

Sahara: *Grumbles and hands me a dollar*

Me: Okay Christine, take it away!

Christine: Okay! *Music plays* _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came._

DuckInTheHat: _That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name._

SparklyPinkKitty: _And do I dream again? For now I find._

Phantoms And Angels: _The Phaaaantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind!_

Erik:_ Sing once again with me, our strange duet._

CW Erik: _My power over you, grows stronger yet._

LND Erik: _And though you turn from me, to glance behind._

MK Erik: _The Phaaaaantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind._

Asila: _Those who have seen you face, draw back in fear._

TolkienNerd4832: _I am the mask you wear._

1925 Erik: _It's me they hear._

ILoveRaminKarimloo/Damien: _Your/my spirit and my/your voice, in one combined._

Horses of Shadow and Night/Enjolras:_ The Phaaaaantom of the Opera is there, inside my/your mind._

EriksNewLove/Emilia/Harry/Ron _Beware, the Phantom of the Opera!_

Storm Alert: _He's there, the Phantom of the Opera._

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: _Aaaahaaaahaaa!_

Jareth: _Sing, my angel of music._

Foxcat93: _AAAAHHAAAHH!_

Draco: _Sing, my ange._

Hermione: _AAAAHHHHAAAHH!_

Fiyero: _Sing for ME!_

Galinda: _AHAHAAAAHAAAA!_

Fred:_ Sing._

Elphaba: _AAAAHH! AAAAAHH!_

George: _Sing, my angel!_

Sahara: _AAAAAAAAHHH!_

Erik: *Jumps in right before Raoul is about to sing* _SING FOR ME!_

Me: _AAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

Jason: *Writes* I think the girls at the end ruptured my eardrums.

Michael: *Claps*

Raoul: Why didn't you let me sing?

Erik: I was not about to let your foppishness ruin the song.

Everyone: *Cheers*

Raoul: *Pouts*

Me: Guys, we sounded awesome!

DuckInTheHat: We totally did!

EriksNewLove: We should do that again some time!

Me: We should, but right now it's time to go.

Everyone: Awwww.

Me: I know. But we'll see each other again soon!

Erik: NOOOO!

Me: Will you stop that?

*We walk out to the phangirl bus and wave as the phans get on, then watch them drive away*

Christine: I like them.

Me: Me too.

Raoul: Lets just go home. I need to regrow my hair again.

Erik: *Snickers* I'm rather growing fond of the other Eriks.

Me: I still think Michael is the most adorable serial killer I've ever seen. *Jumps in ACOPHF* Come on guys, lets go!

Erik: *Jumps in after me* GERONIMOOOOO!

Christine: Come on Pickles.

Pickles: Mew!

Christine: My thoughts exactly. *Jumps in*

Raoul: Hey, wait for me! *Jumps in and reappears in my living room*

My mom: *Walks in the front door* Hey guys. What did you get up to today?

Me: Oh, the usual.

Erik: Nothing out of the ordinary at all.

Raoul: But we just came bac-OW!

Christine: *Has kicked him* Shut up!

Raoul: Never mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finally! It's done! Now, I'm going to sleep, because I have work tomorrow.<strong>

**Erik: Technically, it's today.**

**Me: Don't care.**

**Christine: Hope you had fun! Don't forget to vote for our next location on Megan's profile, and review!**

**Erik: Or we'll find you.**

**Me: *From out of the room* DON'T THREATEN THE READERS!**

**Erik: Sorry.**


	22. Another Mall, Without Phangirls

**Me: Heyo! Here's the new chapter!**

**Erik: Sorry it took so long. It's been an uneventful few days.**

**Me: But something finally happened and I wrote about it!**

**Erik: Yay.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this laptop and a pack of Red Vines. They are epic.**

* * *

><p>Me: *Whacking Erik with a pillow* WAKE UP, WE'RE GOING TO MINOT TODAY!<p>

Erik: Go away.

Me: Okay, but you asked for it. *Leaves*

Erik: Wow, I didn't think that would wo-

Me: YAAAAARG! *Flying-leap-tackles Erik*

Erik: WAAA! *Falls off the bed*

Me: *Gets up* I said get up.

Erik: You are impossible.

Me: Does it look like I care? Get up! We're going to Minot today!

Erik: Why, pray tell?

Me: The Glee live movie.

Erik: Are you obsessed?

Me: Yes.

Erik: …

Me: Come on! We leave in ten! Move move move! *Runs out of the room*  
>Erik: That's Megan for you. Weird obsessed Gleek-Potterhead-phangirl one minute, insane military drill Sargent the next.<p>

*Ten minutes later*

Me: Everyone in the car! NOW! *Jumps in*

Raoul: Okay, okay. Geez. *Gets in*

Christine: *Follows* I see your hair grew back.

Raoul: Of course it did. I keep a case of hair growth formula in the ACOPHF for just such an occasion.

Me: It's true. There's a case of ACOPHF marked 'hair growth formula. Use only if hair is ripped out by five different Eriks in a mirror maze'. It's a little weird.

My mom: Okay guys! Is everyone in?

Me: No. Where's Erik?

Erik: *Runs out of the house* Coming, coming!

Me: Where were you?

Erik: I had to find my cape. Someone hid it.

Jenna: *Snickers*

Erik: *Glares*

Me: Jenna, did you hide Erik's cape?

Jenna: Maybe.

Me: I'm so proud of you!

Erik: HEY!

My mom: Okay, we're on the road!

Me: To the Glee movie!

Erik: Why do you like Glee so much?

Christine: What's not to love?

Me: Exactly! It's amazing!

Christine: It represents the underdogs in life!

Me: It encourages people to be themselves and stand up for what they believe in!

Erik: Okay then. I'm sorry I asked.

Me: You should be. *Yawns* I'm gonna take a nap. It's way too early to be up.

Erik: It's nine A.M.

Me: Exactly. *Goes to sleep*

Erik: Does she ever stay awake on car trips?

Jenna: Not often. *Yawns* Me neither, come to think of it. *Goes to sleep*

Erik: Two down, two to go- *Notices Christine and Raoul are already asleep* I guess I'm the last one left. *Steals my DS from my purse* I wonder how you work this thing?

*One hour later*

My mom: Guys, wake up. We're at the border.

Me: Wha…? Oh, the border. Wake up guys.

Christine: Nnnng.

Jenna: I don't wanna.

Raoul: *Still half-asleep* But, I don't like pickles and meat sauce.

Me: I wonder what thought process led to that?

Christine: I'm not sure I want to know.

Erik: *Playing my DS* EAT IT, YOSHI!

Me: Erik, are you playing Mario Kart?

Erik: Shhh, I'm almost to the finish line!

Me: I guess that answers my question.

Border person: Hello everyone. *Continues talking to my mom*

Me: Erik, put the video game away.

Erik: But I don't want to!

Me: Erik.

Erik: Fine. *Grumbles*

Me: Thank you.

*We wait for the border person to check our passports, then set off again*

Erik: Can I have the game back?

Me: Sure.

Erik: YAY! *Grabs game* Eat my dust Toad!

Me: Oh great. Another piece of technology he's addicted to.

Christine: So, when is the next phangirl get-together?

Me: Actually, it's going to be the last.

Erik: WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? PLEASE TELL ME YOU"RE SERIOUS!

Me: I am.

Erik: YES!

Me: Let me finish! School starts on September the first. The last get-together is going to be on August thirtieth. It's going to be a pool party at my grandparent's house.

Raoul: Sounds ok.

Me: It will be. Moose Jaw will be somewhere we go during the school year.

Erik: WHAT?

Me: Seeing as we still have no way to get you guys home, I've decided to continue our crazy adventures during school!

Erik: NOOO!  
>Raoul: WHHHYYY?<p>

Christine: Sounds fun!

Me: Can you please teach these two to have your outlook? They're being drama queens.

Erik: Look who's talking!

Me: Touché.

Erik: That's my line.

Me: Whatever.

*One hour later*

My mom: Guys, we're here!

Me: FINALLY!

Jenna: Let's go!

Christine: The movie awaits!

Erik: Where exactly is here?

Me: North Dakota Square Mall.

Erik: Ah. *We walk in and go to the theatre*

Raoul: Wow. Look at the line!

Me: We're just here to buy our tickets. Then we're gonna go get lunch, then come back for the movie later.

Erik: So we just wait in line?

Me: Yup.

Raoul: Um, Megan?

Me: Yes ra-fop?

Raoul: What's with the hat?

Me: *Takes off my red fedora with the sparkly black band around it* Oh this? It goes with my Glee shirt!

Erik: And I thought Carlotta had no sense of style.

Me: Says the guy wearing a cape.

Erik: There is nothing wrong with this cape.

Me: And there is nothing wrong with my hat.

Erik: *Glares*

Me: *Glares*

Raoul: Wow. The tension in here is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Me and Erik: *Glares at him*

Raoul: *Cowers behind Christine*

Jenna: Hey, we're at the front of the line!

Me: Cool!

My mom: Six tickets for Glee live 3D.

Ticket taker: Here you go. *Gives us the tickets and the 3D glasses*

Erik: I haven't seen these things since the Harry Potter movie. I hoped never to see them again.

Me: You're just bitter because you had to take your mask off to fit them.

Erik: No, I'm not. Okay, maybe a little.

Christine: I knew it!

Me: It's not that bad. If anything can be said about people in the 21st century, it's that we're much more sensitive to people with injuries and disabilities than we were in the 1800's. There's still prejudice there, but we're working past it bit by bit.

Erik: Very profound. Where's the random?

Me: OHMIGOD THERE'S A NEW CANDY STORE!

Erik: There it is. Wait, did you say candy store?

Me: *Runs into the store* Wow.

Jenna: It's like, heaven in a store.

Christine: I never want to leave.

Erik: Look at all this!

Me: I'd rather eat it. *Notices a wall covered in cases of jellybeans* Look at all the jellybeans!

Jenna: Ew. Look at this Jawbreaker! *Holds up a Jawbreaker the size of a large softball*

Me: Jenna, I think these suckers are as long as your arm!

Christine: Look at the chocolate!

Erik; What are these things? *Holds up a back of 'Sugar-free Vines*

Me: Oh my wizard God, I think those are Sugar-free Red Vines!

Jenna: We are so getting those!

Megan: Hey, Erik and Christine can eat these! They're sugar-free!

Erik and Christine: *Pouts*

Me: You can all get something! Meanwhile, I think I saw Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans over there.

Christine: Chocolate!

Erik: Are these pretzels dipped in chocolate?

Jenna: Yup. And those are raisins covered in chocolate, and turtles.

Christine: *Horrified* You guys eat chocolate covered turtles?

Jenna: No, it's just a brand name. Calm down.

Christine: Oh.

Me: The rut!

Christine: Sorry.

Raoul: Look at the pixie sticks!

Me: Oh, those are just straight sugar.

Erik: I WANT ONE!

Me: You don't get one! The last thing you need is straight sugar!

Erik: Aww.

My mom: Guys, let's go get some lunch.

Me: Pizza at Target anyone?

Jenna: Sure.

*We walk to Target and go the mini-restaurant they have*

Erik: For a mall, this is a huge store.

Me: It's one of the main stores. And it sells pizza!

*We get out pizzas and sit down*

Erik: Hey, this is pretty good.

Christine: *Stuffing her face* I luff mo-ern foo.

Raoul: Eeewww, it's greasy.

Me: Get over it.

Raoul: No!

Me: Then go hungry for all I care.

Jenna: Guys, its five minutes 'til the movie!

Me: That's what commercials are for. Let's go.

*We run to the theatre, get our popcorn, and take our seats. I'm not going to say anything, just that the movie was Awesome!*

Me: So…?

Erik: It was, okay.

Me: It's been approved! *Hugs Erik*

Erik: Get off me.

Me: Fine, Mr. Anti-social. *Pops lenses from the 3D glasses and puts them back on*

Erik: Why did you do that?

Me: I always do that. They look awesome!

Erik: You say awesome a lot.

Me: I know. I am not ashamed. Let's go to the candy store!

Christine: CANDY!

Me: SUGAR!

Jenna: WHEEEE!

Erik: I WANT CANDY!

Raoul: Hey, wait for me!

Me: *At the candy store* JELLYBEANS!

Christine: CHOCOLATE!

Jenna: ROCK CANDY!

Erik: I just want sugar.

*We end up buying a pack of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, a bag of chocolate covered pretzels, a bag of chocolate covered raisins, a bag of turtles, the pack of Sugar-free Vines, a pixie stick and some rock candy for Jenna and a pound of jellybeans for me*

Christine: Wow, you really like your jellybeans.

Me: I do, don't I?

Raoul: So, what now?

Jenna: I want to go to Claire's

My mom: We still need to go to Target and JC Penny.

Me: Ok, we'll go to Claire's then we'll go to Target, then JC Penny, then we can go home.

Erik: Sounds good. What's Claire's?

Me: The girliest store in existence.

Erik: Then why do you want to go there?

Me: They have good hats.

*We reach Claire's and I immediately start looking at the hats while Jenna looks and Halloween stuff*

Jenna: Hey, this is a pretty mask!

Christine: Reminds me of the masquerade. What is with these earrings?

Me: They all look like food, that's what. I swear, the only good thing about this store is the hats. *Finds a black bowler hat* Like this one!

Erik: *Looking at masks with Jenna* None of these masks compare to mine.

Me: They're not supposed to. *Finds a black fedora with grey stripes* It's a good day for hats.

Raoul: *Looking at a display* Who is this 'Justin Bieber' guy? You mentioned him at the last phangirl get-together.

Me: He is evil in its purest form.

Jenna: I like him!

Me: Where did I go wrong?

Jenna: He's a singer.

Me: He's a squeaking little girl.

Raoul: I'm so confused.

Erik: What else is new?

Me: Let's just pay for this stuff and stop talking about that…that thing.

*We pay for my hats and Jenna's mask, then go on to Target*

Erik: Why are me here again?

Me: School stuff. Bleh.

Jenna: Well said.

Me: hey, I wonder…*Leaves*

Erik: What does she wonder?

Me: *From another aisle* OH MY ROWLING! THEY HAVE THEM! *Runs back*

Jenna: They do?

Me: They do!

Erik: Have what?

Me and Jenna: RED VINES! THE MOST AMAZING CANDY IN THE WORLD!

Erik: Back to the AVMP obsession. Have either of you actually tried Red Vines?

Me: No. We just ate the sugar free ones and they're good, but these are the original!

Jenna: Let's go buy them!

*We check out and finally get our Red Vines*

Me: So Jenna, do you want a delicious, *Looks to the side* Red Vine?

Jenna: *Looks in the same direction* Absolutely!

Erik: What was that about?

Me: Shut up, we're fangirling. *Eats a Red Vine* Hey, these are good!

Jenna: *Takes one* Yeah, they are!

My mom: Okay, JC Penny next!

Me: Ugh! Clothes shopping!

Raoul: What's so bad about shopping for clothes?

Me: Everything. *We go into the store and Raoul sees the modern mens stuff for sale*

Raoul: now I see what you mean.

Me: I wish we still dressed like they did in your time. That would be awesome.

Christine: We did have some pretty cool clothes.

Erik: And music.

Christine: And entertainment.

Erik: And architecture.

Raoul: And parties.

Christine: Raoul, only your class got to go to those parties. People like me worked for a living.

Raoul: Oh, right.

Me: You tell him, Christine! Jenna, have you picked an outfit yet?

Jenna: No.

My mom: Go find some way to keep busy for a while.

Me: O-*Notices the trio have already run off*-kay. This isn't going to end well.

Christine: *In the dress aisle* These are pretty.

Raoul: EEEP! THERE'S A DEAD BODY HERE!

Little kid: That's a mannequin, stupid.

Raoul: It is?

Little kid: Yeah.

Raoul: I didn't know that.

Little kid: Loser.

Erik: I think he just became my favourite kid in the whole world.

Christine: Is there anything here with a puffed skirt? Or sleeves?

Erik: Modern dress is strange, isn't it?

Me: *From next aisle* ERIK? CHRISTINE? FOP? WHERE AAAARREEE YOOOUUU?

Erik: Crap, hide!

Me: *Comes into the aisle* Guys? Are you here? *Sees them posing next to the mannequins* Nice try guys.

Erik: Damn, how did you know?

Me: You three were the only ones with heads.

Erik: I should have thought of that.

Me: I think Jenna and mom should be ready to check out. Come on. *We walk to the doors to find Jenna and mom with their bags*

Christine: Is it time to go?

My mom: Yup. Lets go load up.

*We load up the van and prepare to leave*

Me: Well, that was a good day.

Christine: It was, wasn't it?

Erik: The candy store was pretty amazing.

Raoul: I liked Claire's!

Me: I liked the movie. It is the reason we came.

Erik: So, we just spent the day in another country, and now we just go home?

Me: You'd be surprised how often that happens. People go up to Minot for the day all the time. Now, I'm gonna enjoy some Red Vines!

Jenna: Ooh, I want some!

Erik: I will never understand your obsession with those musicals.

Me: It's pretty simple. They are amazing. Red Vine?

Erik: Fine. *Takes it* You know, these aren't too bad.

Me: HE'S SEEN THE LIGHT!

Erik: Don't push your luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Red Vines are amazing!<strong>

**Erik: You found Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and now you have Red Vines. **

**Me: All I need are some Chocolate Frogs and my Harry Potter candy obsession will be complete!**

**Erik: But Red Vines aren't in Harry Potter.**

**Me: They're in the musical. Or really, the sequel. So shut up!**

**Erik: If you didn't see, the last phangirl get-together is on the 30****th****.**

**Me: If you want to come, start your review with COMET.**

**Erik: Your horse?**

**Me: Yup! And there is a new two fictional character limit! I repeat, you can only bring two fictional characters!**

**Erik: Or else.**

**Me: For the last time, don't threaten the readers!**

**Erik: Oh, go eat some Red Vines.**

**Me: I think I will.**

**Christine: By the way, there is a new poll on Megan's profile! 'Who is the true villain of POTO?' Vote on who you think the real bad guy is!**

**Erik: It's Raoul.**

**Raoul: HEY!**

**Christine: And just so you know, there will be a sequel! It will come on September the first! **

**Erik: And so the hellish nightmare continues.**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	23. Chores and a Random Pirate Movie

**Me: Hey people! Here's a random chapter for you guys!**

**Erik: See how we try to make an extremely boring day funny!**

**Me: I think we failed.**

**Erik: Me too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO or 'When You're Evil' by Voltaire. Which sucks. Big time. Like, seriously.**

* * *

><p>Erik: Megan, wake up. Megan, wake up! Megan! Wake up! MEGAN! WAKE UP!<p>

Me: HOLY MOTHER OF MUSICALS! *Falls out of bed*

Erik: Payback is a cruel and clever fiend my friend.

Me: Yeah, exactly the opposite of you.

Erik: Hey! That's hurtful!

Me: So's the extension cord I just landed on.

Erik: Um, sorry?

Me: Not gonna cut it. *Stands up* So, what do you want?

Erik: Um, there's no one in the house, and your mom left you a list of chores to do.

Me: Ugh. Chores. What does she want me to do?

Erik: She wants you to do the dishes and clean the bathroom.

Me: Okay then. Just let me go have a bath and then we'll get on those.

Erik: Wait wait wait; what 'we'?

Me: Haven't you been paying attention the last 22 chapters? I suffer, you suffer.

Erik: Oh right. *Pouts*

Me: Oh, stop pouting. You look like a child. *Leaves*

Erik: …STILL POUTING!

*I get showered- and dressed, then go to the living room to find Erik playing Mario Kart on my DS, Christine channel surfing, and Raoul glaring at Pickles and Chevy, who are sitting one cushion over the same couch as him*

Me: Okay guys and gal, today we have to do some dishes and wash the sink and mirror in the bathroom. Raoul, Christine, you two can do the washing of the sink. Me and Erik will do the dishes.

Raoul: But I don't want to!

Me: You will or I'll flush all the hairspray down the toilet.

Raoul: *Drops to his knees and starts begging* Okay, I will! Just don't hurt the hairspray! Please! Not the hairspray!

Me: Okay then. Hop to it then.

Raoul: Okay. Come on Christine.

Christine: Fine. There's nothing good on anyway. *Leaves with Raoul*

Me: Okay then Erik. We have dishes to wash!

Erik: *Pouts*

Me: I said don't pout. Come on, there's not many.

Erik: Okay. *Follows me into the kitchen*

Me: *Connecting my laptop to the stereo* I'll wash and you can dry. We'll put them away when we're done.

Erik: Um, what are you doing?

Me: Since there's no one home but you guys, I want to practice some singing! It'll get me in shape for the pool party.

Erik: Why do you have to sing at the pool party?

Me: Because it's a karaoke pool party! Did I forget to mention that?

Erik: Yes.

Me: Oh well. It is. *Turns on a song* Come on, we have dishes to do!

*We start washing the dishes and the intro for the song comes on*

Erik: What song are you singing anyway?

Me: My new theme song.

Erik: Wha..?

Me: *Singing along with the song* _When the Devil is too busy, and Death's a bit too much.__  
><em>_They call on me by name you see, for my special touch.__  
><em>_To the Gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune. To the Ladies, I'm Sir Prize.__  
><em>_But call me by any name, any way it's all the same…_

Erik: Why do I have the feeling this is going to take a turn for the worst?

Me: _I'm the fly in your soup.__  
><em>_I'm the pebble in your shoe.__  
><em>_I'm the pea beneath your bed.__  
><em>_I'm a bump on every head.__  
><em>_I'm the peel on which you slip.__  
><em>_I'm a pin in every hip.__  
><em>_I'm the thorn in your side.__  
><em>_Makes you wriggle and writhe._

Erik: I was right!

Me: _And it's so easy when you're evil.__  
><em>_This is the life, you see, the Devil tips his hat to me!__  
><em>_I do it all because I'm evil.__  
><em>_And I do it all for free…__  
><em>_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need._

Erik: I can see why this is her theme song.

Me: _While there's children to make sad,__  
><em>_While there's candy to be had,__  
><em>_while there's pockets left to pick,__  
><em>_While there's grannies to trip down the stairs__  
><em>_I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner.__  
><em>_It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it.__  
><em>_'Cause there's one born every minute._ *Looks pointedly at Erik*

Erik: HEY!

Me:_ And it's so easy when you're evil.__  
><em>_This is the life, you see, the Devil tips his hat to me!__  
><em>_I do it all because I'm evil.__  
><em>_And I do it all for free…__  
><em>_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need._

Erik: The chorus of this song is rather disturbing.

Me: _I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark__  
><em>_and I promise on my damned soul,__  
><em>_to do as I am told. Lord Beelzebub__  
><em>_has never seen, a soldier quite like me!__  
><em>_Not only does her job, but does it happily_.

Erik: This is all true. *Shudders* So, so true.

Me: _I'm the fear that keeps you awake.__  
><em>_I'm the shadows on the wall.__  
><em>_I'm the monsters they become.__  
><em>_I'm the nightmare in your skull._

Erik: Now this is getting downright scary.

Me: _I'm a dagger in your back.__  
><em>_An extra turn on the rack.__  
><em>_I'm the quivering of your heart.__  
><em>_A stabbing pain, a sudden start.._

Erik: *Cowers* When does this song END?

Me:_ And it's so easy when you're evil.__  
><em>_This is the life, you see, the Devil tips his hat to me!__  
><em>_I do it all because I'm evil.__  
><em>_And I do it all for free, your tears are all the pay I'll ever need.__  
><em>_And I do it all for free, your tears are all the pay I'll ever need.__  
><em>_And I do it all for free, your tears are all the pay I'll ever need._

Erik: Is it over? Were three repetitions of the same two lines enough?

Me: _It gets so lonely being evil._

Erik: I guess not.

_Me: What I'd do to see a smile,__  
><em>_even for a little while.__  
><em>_And no one loves you when you're evil…_

Erik: Is she rethinking her being evil? Please say it's so!

Me: _I'm lying though my teeth!_

Erik: Oh damn.

Me: _Your tears are all the company I need!_

Erik: Are you done NOW?

Me: Yeah. I wanna sing it again!

Erik: Please don't.

Me: You have to admit, it helped pass the time. Look, we're almost done the dishes!

Erik: Hey, we are!

Me: Just need to put this stuff away, check of Christine and ra-fop, and then we'll be done for the day!

Erik: Sounds good. *Starts putting dishes away* Who sings that song anyway?

Me: Voltaire. Storm Alert recommended him. He's good!

Erik: *Glares at my laptop*

Me: *Sigh* But not as good as you. There, does your ego feel better?

Erik: I resent that comment.

Me: You resent everything. Hey, we're done. Let's go check on Christine and Raoul.

*We walk into the bathroom to find Christine and Raoul having a fight with the wipes they were using to clean the sink*

Christine: TAKE IT BACK!

Raoul: NEVER! I'M RIGHT AND YOU KNOW IT!

Christine: NO! JACOB IS COOLER!

Raoul: NO WAY! EDWARD'S WAY MORE AWESOME!

Me: CALM DOWN, BOTH OF YOU! *They stop fighting* Why are you even arguing about this? Everyone knows Harry Potter is better than that Twilight shit.

Erik: Language Megan.

Me: Zip it, bub.

Erik: Bub?

Me: When did you two even see Twilight?

Raoul: We watched it with your mother a few weeks ago.

Me: Ugh. I should have known. You two need to stop fighting about this. You love each other! You shouldn't let a sparkly fairy princess and a sorry excuse for a werewolf come between you!

Christine: She's right. I'm sorry Raouly-bear. Can you forgive me?

Raoul: I'm sorry too. Let's never fight like that again.*Hugs Christine*

Christine: I love you Raoul.

Raoul: I love you too Christine.

Erik: *Gags*

Me: Good. All is forgiven, and we can go back to pretending the sparkly vampires don't exist. Are you guys done with the sink?

Raoul: Yeah. We finished about five minutes after we started.

Me: Okay then! That means the chores are done.

Erik: What now?

Me: Um, ILoveRaminKarimloo suggested we watch Pirates of the Caribbean. Let's do that!

Erik: Pirates of the Caribbean?

Raoul: A movie about Pirates?

Me: Yeah! *Runs and grabs the movie. The trio follow me into the living room where I'm putting in the movie*

Christine: I don't like pirates.

Me: You'll like these ones. *Presses play* Here we go!

*One pirate movie later*

Christine: …Was he, drunk the entire time?

Me: Yup.

Erik: But what happens next?

Me: We'd have to watch the rest of the movies to see that, and we're not going to.

Raoul: *Hiding under a blanket* It was only a movie. It was only a movie. It was only a movie.

Me: Note to self; Raoul can't handle anything scarier than My Little Pony.

Erik: I want to see what happens next!

Me: You can see when we watch the rest of the movies. Or you can look them up on Wikipedia.

Erik: Fine. *Grumbles*

Christine: So now what?

Me: Not sure. Let's just veg for a while.

Christine: Okay. *Starts channel surfing again*

Erik: *Grabs my DS and turns on Mario Kart* I don't see why we can't just watch the rest of the movies.

Me: Because I don't want to.

Raoul: The monkey was a skeleton! That's not right!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that was the random events of the day!<strong>

**Erik: This was born of pure boredom.**

**Me: If you didn't notice, the pool party is actually a karaoke pool party! If you haven't already, send in the song you want to sing!**

**Erik: You can sing one solo song and one duet with whomever you like!**

**Me: Erik, no one says 'whom' anymore.**

**Erik: I do!**

**Me: Exactly.**

**Erik: …Huh?**

**Christine: Don't forget to review and vote for the true villain of POTO on Megan's profile! You can vote for up to two people!**


	24. Remind me why I brought them to work?

**Me: Hi people of fanfiction!**

**Erik: We have some news!**

**Me: Due to my brain shutting off for the summer**

**Erik: That explains so much.**

**Me: *Glares* I got the day I start school wrong. The get-together is now scheduled for the 28****th**** of August.**

**Erik: Remember; ONE solo and ONE duet PER PERSON! You only get to duet with ONE PERSON! Thank you.**

**Me: If you don't send in a song, you don't get to sing. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Phantom of the Opera', there would be no Raoul. Just, no Raoul. At all. Period.**

* * *

><p>Me: *On the phone* Yes…Uh huh…I know they're a little old but…Okay…Okay, I understand…Thank you. *Hangs up* Bad news guys.<p>

Erik: What?

Me: Jenna's out at the farm, mom and dad are at work, and I can't find anyone to watch you.

Christine: You know we're adults, right?

Me: Last time I left you alone you threw eggs.

Christine: Oh, right.

Erik: So back to the bad news?

Me: Oh yeah. I couldn't find someone to watch you three, so you guys have to *Shudders* come to work with me again.

Raoul: Really? We get to go back to the place with the whole aisle of shampoo?

Me: Yes.

Raoul: YIPEE!

Me: Yeesh.

Erik: But I don't want to!

Me: Too bad! Come on, we have to ride bikes again.

Christine: Oh, not those things again!

Me: We have no choice! I have to work in 15 minutes!

Erik: Way to think ahead Megan.

Me: Was that sarcasm?

Erik: Um…no.

Me: *Glares suspiciously* Alright then.

*We hop on our bikes, and after nine falls, two collisions and a fist fight, we reach Pharmasave in one piece*

Me: Honestly, will you three ever grow up?

Erik: Why would we want to do that?

Christine: Yeah. We're happy just the way we are!

Raoul: Immaturities and all!

Me: *Starts pounding head against the wall*

Erik: She's going to get a headache if she keeps that up.

Me: *Sigh* Let's just get your name tags and get to work.

Christine: Yay! Name tags!

Erik: *Grabs the name tags* Hey, someone changed them!

Me: What do you mean?

Christine: He's right. They say something different under our names now.

Me: What do they say?

Christine: Weapon of Mass Destruction.

ME: What? Alright, who changed these?

Various employees: *Attempting to look inconspicuous*

Me: *Sigh* Well, they aren't wrong.

Erik: And what's that supposed to mean?

Me: Don't make me sigh again. Let's just get to work.

*We head out front and I start facing shelves*

Erik: So, what do we do?

Me: You three? Oh, I have some rules for you three.

Raoul: I'm scared.

Me: The rules are; no touching the cash register, no talking to the customers, no moving things, no opening things, no hitting, no punjabbing, no yelling, and absolutely NO SUGAR!

Employees: *Cheer*

Erik: Wow. I didn't think we made such an impression.

Me: If you break any of these rules, I'll make you wish you'd never been born.

Raoul: Meep.

Erik: *Salutes* Yes ma'am.

Me: Good. *Goes back to facing* I'd expect to have to deal with stuff like that with little kids, but with adults? This is ridiculous!

*A woman with a very long blond braid, a jean skirt and a Pharmasave shirt walks up behind me*

Naomi: Megan!

Me: Naomi!

Erik: Who's this?

Me: This is Naomi. She works here too. She's a good friend of mine.

Christine: You have such pretty hair! I think it's nicer than Raoul's!

Raoul: Hey!

Naomi: Thank you!

Me: She's getting married in September.

Naomi: Are these your friends Megan?

Me: Well…they're staying with me.

Erik: She doesn't like us very much, does she?

Me: Oh I like you alright. But you annoy me.

Naomi: Well, any friend of Megan is a friend of mine. You're all welcome to come to my wedding!

Christine: Another wedding? Squee!

Raoul: Thank you!

Me: Um, Naomi? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, there's going to be a candy table. Did you not hear about the cake incident?

Erik: Did she say…

Christine: …Candy table?

Me: Oops.

Erik: We are SO going to this wedding!

Christine: CANDY TABLE!

Me: This won't end well. Guys! Calm down! It's not until next month!

Erik: I cannot wait!

Me: I have to go ring up a customer. Don't touch anything. *Leaves*

Erik: So, you work here with Megan?

Naomi: Yes. I also teach piano. I'm teaching Megan this year. I've got to go face some shelves. It was nice to meet you three! *Leaves*

Erik: Why didn't Megan ask me to teach her piano? I know how, and I wouldn't charge her!

Raoul: Maybe it's because she doesn't want to be taught by a circus freak.

Erik: *Freezes and slowly turns* What. Did. You. Say?

Christine: Uh oh.

Me: *Working at the register* You know, I was expecting an issue by know.

Raoul: *Runs by* SREEEEEEEECH!

Erik: *Chases after him with his Punjab lasso* YOU LITTLE SON OF A-

Christine: *Runs after him* ERIK! PG-13! KEEP IT PG-13!

Me: Me and my big, foreshadowing mouth. *Goes chasing after them and finds Erik punjabbing Raoul*

Erik: YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU CALLED ME!

Raoul: Aack, eerk, aack!

Me: Erik! *Drags Erik away from Raoul* What do you think you were doing?

Erik: *Crying* He…he c-called me a-a circus freak.

Me: He WHAT? *Turns to Raoul* YOU SON OF A-

Christine: PG-13!

Me: WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL HIM SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

Raoul: He calls me a fop all the time!

Me: BECAUSE IT'S TRUE! ERIK IS NOT A CIRCUS FREAK! HE'S A KILLER, A STALKER, A VERY ANNOYING, BITTER PERSON,

Erik: Is she fighting on my side or his side?

Me: BUT HE IS NOT A CIRCUS FREAK! GOD, DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY BEFORE YOU SAY IT?

Raoul: I…I'm sorry!

Me: Too little too late Raoul.

Christine: That wasn't a very nice thing to thing to say Raoul. *Hugs Erik* It's okay. I don't think you're a circus freak.

Erik: Thanks Christine.

Me: *Hugs Erik* I don't think you're a circus freak either. But please don't Punjab anyone again. It gives the store a bad name.

Erik: Okay.

Me: And Raoul, *Does an 'I'm watching you' gesture* Watch what you say from now on.

Raoul: *Shivers* Okay.

Me: Now how about you three go grab a few books and go read in the back room.

Erik: Okay. I think I saw a murder mystery a few aisles over.

Christine: I saw a book about doctors I want to read!

Raoul: I want an Archie comic!

Me: I honestly can't blame you. I like Archie comics too. *Goes back to working*

Erik: Hey Megan.

Me: Yes Erik?

Erik: Why didn't you ask me to teach you piano?

Me: Because I didn't want to sound like a raving lunatic when someone asks me who my piano teacher is and I say 'The Phantom of the Opera'

Erik: Oh. Well that makes sense.

Me: besides, we'd butt heads too much. I'm taking vocal lessons from her too.

Erik: Now that's just unfair.

Me: Okay, you can help. I always end up forgetting stuff anyway. She can be my teacher, and you can be my coach.

Erik: Sweet!

Me: Erik, you're talking like me.

Erik: Sorry. I didn't even know you played piano.

Me: I've been playing piano for about three years now. My piano teacher retired last year, so I had to take a year off. But I still played. I compose too.

Erik: Really? You'll have to show me one of your songs.

Me: Maybe. Now go find a book. We can talk about this more at home.

Erik: Okay. *Leaves*

Me: *Smiles* You know, when it comes down to it, he's a good person. An annoying person, but a good one nonetheless. *Goes back to working*

Erik: *Looking for a book in the magazine aisle* Ah, here's that murder mystery book.

Christine: I found that doctor book!

Raoul: Archie comics!

Erik: *Already reading*

Christine: Erik? *Waves a hand in front of his face* Eeerrriiiikk? He's gone.

Raoul: Shame. *Heads to the back room*

Christine: *Rolls her eyes* Those two. *Grabs Erik's arm and drags him to the back room*

*At six*

Me: Guys! I'm done! You up here?

Christine: Yup!

Raoul: I'm done my comic.

Erik: This book is absolutely fascinating!

Christine: These stories are so touching. It's amazing what these doctors do!

Me: I know. My mom is a nurse, and she helps people every day.

Raoul: How?

Me: She gives vaccinations and helps pregnant women.

Erik: Vaccinations? Ouch.

Me: Yeah. She gives needles every year at my school. When most kid's parents show up at school, you assume that a kid forgot something or they're dropping off a form. When my mom shows up at school, kids duck for cover.

Christine: Wait, aren't we going to your school this year?

Me: Yeah.

Christine: *Gulp*

Me: Don't worry. It actually isn't that bad. And one of the advantages to having a nurse for a mom is that I never have to get shots in school.

Erik: Oh thank God.

Me: So, are we going to stand around talking about needles, or are you guys going to go put your books away so we can go home?

Erik: I choose home.

Christine: Me too.

Raoul: Me three.

*We hop on our bikes and ride home*

Me: Ah, home sweet home! Where's the food?

Erik: Hungry, are you?

Me: I've had nothing to eat all day but crab apples. I WANT FOOD!

Erik: Okay, okay.

Me: *Goes to eat some reheated pizza*

Erik: *Goes to watch America's got Talent*

Christine: So, is the phangirl get-together coming along well?

Me: Yup! Eleven phangirls, ten fictional characters and one Raoul fangirl.

Erik: Are they all singing?

Me: I still need songs from a few of them, but hopefully.

Raoul: What are we doing at the get-together anyway?

Me: Swimming, riding horses, going on a phangirl picnic on one of the hills for lunch, seeing the kittens, climbing some trees, more swimming, a bonfire for supper, and then karaoke!

Christine: Sounds like a pretty busy day.

Me: It will be. And it will be fun!

Erik: I highly doubt that.

Me: *Eye roll* I've decided to stop trying to convince you to cheer up. I'll never succeed.

Erik: And don't you forget it!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't have much of a day. <strong>

**Raoul: Besides me being attacked.**

**Me: Yeah. Besides that.**

**Erik: For those of you who haven't sent in your songs, you have until August 27****th**** to do so.**

**Me: Remember, the date of the get-together has changed to August 28****th****. We apologize for the get-togethers being so close together, but we had to get through quite a few. I love writing them, but I've learned my lesson. There will be less in the sequel.**

**Erik: YES!**

**Me: Oh, now you cheer up.**

**Christine: Don't forget to Review, and vote for the true villain of POTO on Megan's profile! Right now Raoul is in the lead!**

**Erik: Let's keep it that way!**

**Me: And if anyone wants to sign up to be a babysitter for these three in the sequel, please let me know in the reviews! Because I am never taking them to work again!**


	25. A Day at the Farm

**Me: HOLA MI AMIGO'S!**

**Erik: Is that proper Spanish?**

**Me: Probably not. Okay, due to being fed false information, I got the date of when I start school wrong again. The phangirl get-together is changed back to August 30****th****.**

**Erik: Last change, we promise!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this plot. I don't even own the concept. Now I'm sad.**

* * *

><p>Me: Come on people! We're going somewhere today!<p>

Erik: Why? We're playing Uno.

Christine: Pick up four Raoul!

Raoul: That's the fifth time! It's like you guys are working together to bring me down!

Christine: Uh…

Erik: *Whistles inconspicuously*

Me: We're going to the farm today.

Christine: The farm? You mean, with the kittens?

Erik: What is it with you and kittens? You already have Pickles!

Christine: I know, but there's nine out there!

Me: Actually, there are eight.

Christine: What?

Raoul: What happened to it?

Me: We gave away the runt to some friends of our family. They're actually going to be there.

Christine: Are they bringing the kitten?

Me: Probably not.

Christine: Aww. *Pouts*

Me: This is gonna be fun!

Raoul: Why do I doubt that?

Erik: Because you've been spending way to much time around me.

*We drive out to the farm and pile out*

Me: Oh they're here already. Guys, this is Parker and Victoria. They adopted the runt of the grey litter.

Christine: *Glares*

Me: Christine, calm down. They gave her a happy home with lots of love. No hate.

Christine: Fine.

Parker: Don't worry. The kitten is very happy.

Christine: Good.

Me: Come on, let's go get our swimsuits on.

*We get our swimsuits on and get in the pool*

Me: I'm gonna see how long I can hold my breath. *Dives*

Erik: Um…that was random.

Christine: Where did she go?

Raoul: I'm not sure.

Erik: I think I see her-YIPE!

Me: *Surfaces and inhales*

Erik: You grabbed my ankle!

Christine: Shark attack!

Me: Let…me…catch my…breath…before…I…come up…with…an…insulting…comeback.

Erik: I knew she knew they were insulting!

Raoul: How long were you down there?

Me: 38 seconds.

Erik: Wow.

Me: Not that impressive. My record is 45. Now I'm gonna try and break it! *Dives*

Christine: Why is she doing that?

Raoul: Apparently, she's trying to break a record.

Erik: It'll be good for her singing when she starts.

Christine: How?

Erik: Lung capacity.

Christine: Ah, I see.

Me: *Surfaces* 50…seconds. A…new…record. Now…I'm going…for a… full minute! *Dives*

Christine: Do you think she'll drown?

Erik: Hopefully.

Christine: Erik!

Raoul: I, have to agree with Erik.

Christine: Raoul!

Erik: She isn't very nice.

Raoul: She threatens to shear me on a regular basis.

Erik: She hid my mask. Twice.

Raoul: She puts her carnivorous poodle on my bed at night. I could have been eaten!

Erik: Did I mention the mask?

Me: *Surfaces* YES! I…held…my…breath…for…a…whole…minute! What did…I…miss?

Erik: Um…

Raoul: Nothing…

Christine: They were talking smack about you behind your back.

Erik/Raoul: CHRISTINE!

Me: Hey! You guys are dead! You hear me? Dead!

Erik: Run for it foppy!

Raoul: Didn't need to tell me twice. *They both run for it, with me right behind them*

Me: WHEN I CATCH YOU TWO, I WILL **END YOU!**

Erik: That didn't sound too pleasant.

Raoul: No it did not.

Erik: Run faster!

Raoul: Quick! Up the tree! *They scramble up a tree*

Me: Now this was your worst idea yet.

Raoul: Why?

Erik: *Has a sudden realization and facepalms* She loves tree climbing you idiot!

Me: *Starts climbing the tree*

Raoul: EEEEEE!

Erik: *Starts climbing higher up the tree* You're on your own Raoul.

Christine: *Runs into the yard* Erik? Raoul? Megan?

Raoul: AAAIIIEEEEEE! *Falls out of the tree*

Christine: Found Raoul.

Erik: AAAIIIEEEEE! *Falls out from higher up the tree*

Christine: Found Erik.

Me: Wheeee! *Jumps out of the tree*

Christine: And there's Megan!

Raoul: Ooooohh. I think I broke my leg!

Erik: I think I broke my nose.

Me: Suck it up. *Checks Raoul's leg and Erik's nose* You two are fine. Shake it off.

Erik: See? This is why we said you were mean!

Me: Hey, I checked, didn't I? I could have just left you here.

Erik: True.

Christine: Megan, your grandpa wants to know if you want to go riding.

Me: Do I? I'll be right back. *Leaves and comes back changed back into my clothes* Come on guys! Lets go catch some horses!

*We drive out to the barn with my grandpa in his truck*

Grandpa: I think Comet is out in the field. We'll have to go get him.

Christine: Um, Megan? What's wrong with your grandpa's eye?

Raoul: And his finger.

Me: Now those are some interesting stories.

Erik: Do tell.

Me: Well, one winter when my mom was a kid, the hose froze up. And as ant cartoon will tell you, the only way to fix it is to look straight in the barrel.

Erik: I can see where this is going.

Me: Frozen water came spraying out and hit him in the eye. He's been blind in that eye ever since.

Raoul: Ouch.

Christine: And his finger?

Me: He got it stuck in the reins of the horses when he was driving some horses. Lost half his finger.

Christine: Ooooohh.

Erik: Does he still work with horses?

Me: Yup. He's retired from cattle and the fields, but he still works with horses. He goes to shows and stuff. Right now he's raising four new riding horses.

Erik: Really?

Me: Yup. He normally raises percherons, but he has six, formerly two, riding horses. An Appaloosa, an Arab, and four new quarter horses he bought for his four fabulous granddaughters.

Erik: One of those wouldn't be you, would it?

Me: Speaking of which, my horse is the only one ready for riding right now. You know, after he bucked grandpa off.

Erik: You have one tough grandpa.

Me: Thank you. Now lets go get my horse!

*We drive out into the field and grandpa bridles my horse, Comet*

Grandpa: Okay, I'm going to take Comet back to the barn. Can you drive back?

Me: Is 'My Immortal' the worst fanfic ever written?

Grandpa: …

Me: It is. (A/N DON'T READ IT!)

Erik: Wait, you're going to be driving, by yourself?

Me: Yup.

Erik: With no one with a licence in the vehicle?

Me: Relax, I've done it before.

Erik: When?

Me: When I was first learning to drive. I didn't crash then, and I won't crash now. Get in the car.

*Ten seconds later*

Erik: AAAAAAHHH!

Christine: OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE!

Raoul: I WANT MY MOMMY!

Me: GUYS! I'm just turning around! Lighten up!

*A few minutes later*

Me: Guys! We're here! You can stop hyperventilating Erik.

Erik: Who's hyperventilating I wasn't hyperventilating were you hyperventilating I wasn't hyperventilating *Starts hyperventilating*

Christine: ERIK! SNAP OUT OF IT! N*Slaps him*

Erik: Thanks. I needed that.

Raoul: Hey Megan, isn't that your mom?

Me: Hey, it is! She's picking crab apples! You guys have to try those. *Climbs out of the car*

Mom: Megan? Did you drive?

Me: Yup! I didn't crash or anything!

Erik: Until you get your license, I do not trust you behind the wheel.

Me: Come on. Let's go riding! *We run up to the barn where grandpa is saddling the horses* Watch your step in here.

Raoul: Why?

Me: Horses live here.

Raoul: *Backs up*

Christine: Hey, it's a kitten! And another! And ANOTHER!

Me: Yeah, they've left the stall and are wandering around the barn now. They're hunting too.

Erik: *Grabs a kitten playing with his cape* I'm warning you fuzzball. Do NOT, touch, the cape!

Christine: Erik! Be nice! *Takes kitten* He's just a grumpy man, isn't he? Yes he is, yes he is!

Erik: I've never understood people using baby talk on animals. It's weird.

Me: Guys! It's time to go riding! This is Lucky and Comet. Lucky is the oldest horse here, and Comet is my horse.

Christine: Hi Lucky! *Pets*

Raoul: Lucky definitely is old-YEOUCH!

Me: Oh right. Comet bites.

Erik: *Trying not to laugh*

*We head out to the corral and I climb on Comet*

Me: This is gonna be fun! *Starts riding*

Christine: *Riding on Lucky with Raoul* She is such a sweet horse!

Me: *Going a bit faster* This is fun! *Starts galloping* Whoa! WHOA!

Mom: Megan! Don't yell!

Me: Whoa boy! *Manages to stop him*

Erik: Why did you yell?

Me: It was the first time I've ever galloped on a horse and I nearly hit the fence. Give me some credit.

Erik: Credit given.

Christine: Wheee! Raoul, this is so much fun!

Raoul: Why do you get to sit on the saddle?

Christine: Because my dress is expensive.

Raoul: I still want to sit in the saddle.

Christine: Too bad.

Me: *Trotting around the corral* I'm trotting! I'm trotting!

Erik: We see that.

Me: Spoil sport.

Christine: Raoul, if you don't stop complaining, I'll push you off.

Raoul: Fine.

Erik: Hey, didn't you say there were three riding horses?

Me: Yeah, but only Grandpa can ride Newt. He's half-wild.

Erik: Where is he exactly?

Me: Probably in the field behind the barn

Erik: I'll be right back. *Slinks away*

Me: Well that can't possibly be foreshadowing anything dangerous and/or damage-causing!

Christine: Of course not! That would be way to predictable of Erik! He must have left right after you told him where the half-wild horse is for some other totally not suspicious reason!

Raoul: …Are you two serious?

Me: As serious as we'll ever be.

Christine: One hundred percent serious.

Raoul: And they call me stupid.

Me: Raoul, quit showing intelligence. It's out of character.

Raoul: Fine. *Grumbles*

Me: PG-13 Raoul!

Raoul: How did you even hear that?

Erik: *Goes thundering by on a large horse* WOO!

Me: We should have seen this coming.

Raoul: Oh, you THINK?

Me: After him!

Christine: Hi ho Lucky, AWAAAAY!

Raoul: *Clinging to Christine* OH MY GOD DON'T- Wait, is this running?

Christine: Megan did say she was old.

Me: ERIK! STOP!

Erik: DON'T YELL!

Me: Sorry. Stop Erik! Bring the horse back!

Erik: Why?

Me: Because when we go back, which you'll have to, Grandpa will kill you. Also, why are you even running? It makes no sense at all. You'll just have to come back anyway, and if you can handle Newt now you can just ride him around the corral.

Erik: …Good point. *Turns around*

Me: It's okay guys! I got him!

Grandpa: Why did you even run away?

Erik: I don't know.

*We ride around for a bit, then hop off and put the horses away*

Me: That was fun.

Erik: Yes it was. You were right, Newt is a pretty hard-to-handle horse.

Me: I know. Lets go eat some crap apples!

Christine: Does your Grandma have crab apples?

Me: We have a few trees.

Christine: So let's go back to the house and get some!

Me: Back to the house? Why go back when we can pick them off the tree! *Starts picking and eating crab apples*

Christine: Eeeewww! But they're dirty!

Me: So?

Erik: *Tries one* They are pretty good.

Raoul: *Tries one* Eeeeww! They're sour!

Me: They are called crab apples for a reason. *Eats more*

Christine: How can you eat those? Where are you putting them?

Me: My feet.

Erik: I knew there was a reason they were so big!

Me: *Glares* Do you enjoy life?

Erik: Yes.

Me: Then shut up.

Erik: Shutting up.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that was our day at the farm!<strong>

**Erik: That was fun. **

**Me: Remember, the date of the phangirl get-together is changed back to the 30****th****. If you haven't already, send in your songs. If you haven't signed up yet, do so soon!**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	26. POTO gets Babysat

**Me: That's right people. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT!**

**Erik: She came back with a bunch of candy when this happened. I think she's still on a contact sugar high. From yesterday.**

**Me: The ice cream helps.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Phantom of the Opera'. If I did, wait, just picture this; André, Firmin, gone. Just like that. Poof. Everyone's lives are better instantly. Even better, let's just send Raoul wherever André and Firmin are. THERE! BOOM! EVERYONE'S LIVES IN THAT MOVIE JUST GOT FIVE TIMES BETTER! Rant over. ^_^**

* * *

><p>Me: Okay guys, I have to go to work.<p>

Raoul: Do we get to come?

Me: …No. Never again.

Erik: So we get to stay here alone?

Me: No. I got you a babysitter.

Christine: Who?

Me: Lady and gentlemen, may I present, Storm Alert! *Opens the door*

Storm Alert: Hi guys!

Erik: IT'S A PHANGIRL!

Raoul: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Me: Sit.

Erik: Okay.

Raoul: Sitting.

Me: Storm Alert has been nice enough to volunteer to babysit you guys. You listen to her, got it?

Erik/Christine/Raoul: Got it.

Storm Alert: So... *Looks at Raoul, Erik and Christine* What am I going to do with you?

Me: Just make sure they don't destroy anything. I'll be back at six. Help yourself to any food. *Leaves*

Erik: Um...I'm Just gonna go, over there. *Leaves*

Christine: I think Pickles and Chevy need more food. *Leaves*

Raoul: Gee, thanks a lot you guys!

Storm Alert: *Glares at Raoul* You need a hair cut. Like short. So you don't look like a girl anymore. Honestly.

Raoul: NOOOOOO! NOT THE HAIR! *Runs away*

Erik: *Goes chasing after him* I'll hold his arms back, you get the scissors!

Christine: *Goes Chasing after Erik* Raouly! Erik, if you shave him, so help me God, I'll end you!

Storm Alert: Hey look! America's got Talent!

Christine: *Gets distracted*

Raoul: HELP ME!

Storm Alert: Erik you're not allowed to kill the fop, as much as I'd love to watch.

Erik: Awww. But we can still cut his hair? Please? Pretty please? *Puppy dog eyes*

Christine: Erik! Lys made it through! She's in the finals!

Erik: WOO! But we can still give the fop a haircut, right?

Storm Alert:... Well, I suppose. But you have to give me a hug first. =)

Erik: Fine. *Hugs* Now can we shave him? Plleeeaasseee? *Puppy dog eyes*

Raoul: DON'T DO IT!

Storm Alert: Go ahead.

Erik: Yay! *Shaves Raoul's head*

Raoul: No! Not the hair! *Runs away*

Erik: Yes. Now that fop will no long- how'd he get his hair back?

Raoul: Magic hair re-growing tonic.

Erik: Curse that hair tonic! Wait, don't you keep it in the ACOPHF?

Raoul: Yes I-wait, where are you going? *Chases after Erik, but comes back sobbing*

Christine: What happened?

Raoul: HE FED MY HAIR TONIC TO THE BOUNCING WALRUS!

Erik: VICTORY!

Raoul: *Sobbing in a corner* Not the hair tonic!

Christine: Erik! Stop being mean to my Raouly-bear! *Cuddles Raoul*

Storm Alert: That fop soooo doesn't deserve it.

Erik: What? I just made phangirls across the nation cheer! *Shaves Raoul's head again*

Raoul: EEEEEE! *Runs away*

Christine: WHY ERIK?

Erik: It's for the phans.

Storm Alert: YAY! HE DID IT FOR THE PHANS! *Hugs*

Erik: Get off me.

Storm Alert: No.

Christine: You're a cruel babysitter!

Storm Alert: I'm just here to make sure you don't destroy anything. I'm all open to torturing the fop.

Christine: Poor Raouly! *Hugs* I'm sure the ACOPHF will generate some more hair tonic by tomorrow.

Raoul: I don't want to be bald! *Starts crying*

Christine: I don't know, it kinda suits you!

Raoul: I DON'T WANT TO BE BAAAAAALLLD!

Christine: Calm down Raoul! You'll be fine!

Erik: He does look decidedly less foppy.

Storm Alert: Definitely. I still don't like him.

Erik: Me neither.

Storm Alert: So what do you guys want to do now?

Erik: Um...let's watch America's got Talent! I want to see Lys's performance.

Christine: She sings and Evanescence song.

Erik: As an opera? This I have to see.

*One America's got Talent performance later*

Erik: She is truly amazing.

Christine: Better than me?

Erik: No, no Christine! No one is a better singer than you. But Lys is still good.

Christine: Okay then. It better stay that way. *Glares at the room at large*

Raoul: I'm bored. Let's go outside!

Christine: Yeah! Let's jump on the trampoline!

Storm Alert: There's a trampoline?

Erik: Yes. But Megan doesn't let us on it.

Storm Alert: Why not.

Erik: She said, quote; "I don't want you esploding it." Unquote.

Christine: Can we go jump on the trampoline. Please Storm Alert? We promise we won't esplode it. PLEEAASE? *Puppy dog eyes*

Storm Alert: I guess so.

Christine: YAY! Let's go Raoul! *Grabs Raoul and runs outside*

Erik: This is not going to end well.

*Storm Alert and Erik head outside to see Christine and Raoul jumping on the trampoline*

Christine: THIS IS FUN!

Raoul: I CAN JUMP HIGH!

Erik: Hey, that looks like fun! *Climbs on the trampoline* Bet I can jump higher than you can Raoul.

Raoul: Uh uh. No way!

Erik: Yes way!

Christine: Watch me do a flip guys! *Tries to do a flip and fails* Awww!

Erik: It's okay Christine. No one's perfect.

Raoul: I wanna do a flip! *Does a flip*

Christine: Whoa!

Erik: How'd you do that?

Raoul: I…I don't know!

Christine: Do it again!

Raoul: *Does another flip*

Christine: Yay Raoul!

Erik: Hmph. I could do that.

Raoul: *Keeps flipping* Look at me! I'm amazing! This is so much fu-*Falls off the trampoline* WAAAAHH!

Storm Alert: Oh my God!

Raoul: WHY DID I DO THAT?

Storm Alert: *Assesses the damage* I don't think you broke anything. Can you walk?

Raoul: I…I think so.

Storm Alert: Then you're okay. I think I see why Megan doesn't let you on the trampoline. What do you guys want to do now?

Christine: *Searching her room* I don't know. Hey, where's Pickles?

Storm Alert: I think we found something to do.

*Cue epic kitten search montage!*

Christine: Pickles! Where are you?

Pickles: *Hiding on a lamp* Mew!

Christine: Pickles? *Checks lamp to find nothing* I could have sworn…

Raoul: *Searching the theatre room* Pickles? Where are you? Pickles!

Pickles: *Hiding under the couch* Hee hee hee.

Raoul: Huh? I could have just sworn I heard kitten laughter.

Storm Alert: *Searching the kitchen* Pickles? Where are you, you crazy cat?

Pickles: *Hiding behind the microwave* Mew!

Storm Alert: Pickles? *Check behind the microwave and finds nothing* Where did he go?

Erik: *Looking in the garage* Fuzzball? Where are you?

Pickles: *Jumps on his cape* Mew!

Erik: Oh, there you are. Guys! I found him!

Christine: PICKLES! Oh, where did you go you silly cat?

Pickles: Meow!

Storm Alert: I think he likes you Erik.

Erik: Meh, he's okay.

Pickles: *Snuggles against his foot* Puuuurrrrrrrr.

Christine: Awww! He does like you!

Erik: He is kinda cute.

Raoul: What time is it?

Storm Alert: I think it's nearly six. You guys hungry?

Christine: Starving.

Erik: I think Megan said there was pizza in the fridge. We can reheat that.

Storm Alert: Sounds like a good idea. *They head inside and Storm Alert throws some pizza in the microwave*

Storm Alert: I don't see why Megan is so impatient with you. You guys behave pretty well.

Erik: Yeah, for you.

Christine: We don't spend a lot of time around you, so we act better to impress you.

Raoul: We don't have to impress Megan.

Storm Alert: I suddenly realize why kids act better at friend's houses.

Me: *Coming through the door* Hey guys! ooh, pizza. Did you make some for me?

Erik: Sure. It's right over there.

Me: Thanks. *Takes a slice* So, what are we talking about?

Christine: Um…

Raoul: Nothing.

Me: Raoul, where's your hair?

Raoul: It was Erik! He shaved me and fed my hair tonic to the bouncing walrus!

Me: Really? Erik, I'm so proud of you!

Erik: Thank you Megan!

Raoul: *Pouts*

Me: ah, calm down. The ACOPHF will regenerate more by tomorrow, and you'll be back to your usual foppy hairstyle.

Christine: Told you.

Me: Thank you so much for babysitting Storm Alert.

Storm Alert: No problem! It was a pleasure. I'll see you guys at the phangirl get-together.

Me: *Pays Storm Alert* Thanks again. You're a lifesaver.

Storm Alert: Your welcome. Let me know if you ever need someone to watch them. Bye guys!

Erik: Bye Storm Alert!

Christine: Yeah, see ya.

Raoul: Take care.

Me: Bye.

Storm Alert: Bye then. *Leaves*

Erik: I like her.

Christine: He likes a phangirl.

Me: IT'S A MIRICLE!

Erik: You guys take things way too seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This was fun!<strong>

**Erik: Like I said, forty dollars worth of candy! With an employee discount!**

**Me: I'm not going to eat it all at once!**

**Erik: Yeah right.**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the extra chapter! Now the constant reminder. I need songs people! Specifically, from Saharay1, AKA Aslia. I had a little trouble deciphering your review that told me what songs you were singing. **

**Erik: Remember, one solo and one duet per person for anyone who hasn't signed up yet, or hasn't sent in their songs.**

**Me: And I'm revealing the results of my 'True Villain of POTO' poll in the very last chapter! You have until the 31st to vote!**

**Erik: And if you have any idea's for a title for the sequel, let us know!**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	27. A Storm and an Unexpected Guest

**Me: A VERY POTTER THREEQUEL IN 2012!**

**Erik: She's been bouncing off the walls ever since she heard. Sorry for the short chapter! This is the last one before the get-together.**

**Me: I GOTTA GET BACK TO HOGWARTS, I GOTTA GET BACK TO SCHOOL!**

**Erik: Help me!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Phantom of the Opera', I would not be writing phanfiction. I don't own anything besides this laptop.**

* * *

><p>Me: *Watching videos on my laptop* I was watching movies in 5 seconds. How the heck did I get to SpongeBob?<p>

Erik: Megan?

Me: What?

Erik: Are you ever going to get out of bed?

Me: No. I'm attempting to become part of the mattress. I think its working.

Christine: MEGAN!

Me: WHAT? WHY ARE WE YELLING?

Christine: I'm not sure. Anyway, it's raining!

Raoul: And thundering. And there's lightning too.

Me: You guys are pretty heavy sleepers, aren't you?

Christine: What?

Me: For the entire first half of summer, there was a thunderstorm every night.

Raoul: Really?

Me: Really. I've stayed up and watched them!

Christine: No wonder I kept having dreams about trucks shifting on the highway.

Me: *Facepalm*

Erik: *Looks out the window* It looks pretty bad out there.

Me: *Gets up, goes upstairs, goes outside and stands there* Looks fine to me.

Lightning: FLASH!

Thunder: BOOM!

Raoul: EEP!

Me: Will you suck it up? It's a lot worse for people stuck in hurricane Irene.

Christine: Hurricane Irene?

Me: Yeah. One of our readers, Horses of Shadow and Night, got caught in the hurricane. She's alright, but her town was pretty much washed away.

Christine: Oh my God.

Erik: Wow.

Me: Makes you realize just how lucky we are. *Comes back inside and shakes off*

Erik: So, I'm guessing you're not afraid of storms.

Me: Nope. I love them. To me, they're peaceful.

Raoul: You are a crazy person!

Me: Thank you! I'm gonna go check my email now. *Leaves*

Erik: Not only is she crazy, she's random.

Me: SCREEEE!

Christine: And from the sounds of it, terrified!

Erik: MEGAN! *Runs downstairs* What is it? Who do I have to kill?

Me: Batten down the hatches! Hide the valuables and alcohol!

Erik: Why?

Me: HE'S COMING!

Erik: Who?

Captain Jack Sparrow: *Appears out of nowhere* 'Ello mate.

Me: HIM!

Erik: Jack Sparrow? Where'd he come from?

Jack: There should be a captain there.

Me: One of our readers, MelodyHightoppTodd, sent him to us!

Erik: Why?

Me: She couldn't keep hiding him under her bed.

Jack: It was dusty down there. Where's the rum?

Me: NO! No rum for you!

Jack: Why is the rum banned?

Me: Because I don't need a drunk pirate in my house.

Jack: Too late mate. *Hiccup*

Me: *Starts pounding head against the wall*

Erik: Welcome to the house of crazy.  
>Jack: Oh, I've been to crazier.<p>

Me: We don't need to hear it.

Jack: Okay then.

Jenna: Megan! Come check out the storm! It's insane! Is that Jack Sparrow?

Jack: Captain Jack Sparrow.

Me: Unfortunately, it is. *Runs upstairs and looks out the window* Wow. It is pouring out there.

Christine: I know. Wait, is that Jack Sparrow?

Jack: it's Captain Jack Sparrow.  
>Me: JACK SPAROW IS IN OUR HOUSE, OKAY?<p>

Raoul: Okay. Calm down Meg-

Me: NEVER TELL A WOMAN TO CALM DOWN UNLESS YOU WANT BAD THINGS TO HAPPEN!

Raoul: Yipe!

Me: *Looks outside* Anyone dare me to go outside?

Christine: No.

Erik: Yes.

Me: Alright! *Runs outside*

Erik: …I didn't think she'd actually do it.

Me: *Outside* LOOK AT ME, I'M INSANE! *Starts doing the running man*

Jenna: Hey, that looks fun!

Christine: It kinda does.

Jenna: I'm going out there! *Runs outside*

Christine: Me too! *Grabs Raoul and runs outside*

Raoul: What did I do to deserve this?

Erik: You were born.

Me: *Runs back inside, grabs Erik and drags him out* No way are you getting out of this!

Erik: NOOO! I WANT TO LIIIVE!

Jack: *Follows us outside* Might as well sick with the masked fellow. Wow, it's raining.

Me: No shit, Sherlock.

Christine: MEGAN! LANGUAGE!

Me: Oh, shut up you blithering idiot.

Christine: …

Me: *Running in circles* I'M A PLANE! I'M A PLANE!

Erik: What has she been smoking?

Me: NOTHING! THIS IS A SUGAR HIGH!

Erik: You had sugar?

Me: Yeah. I'm just not sharing.

Erik: YOU LITTLE *Starts swearing at me in French*

Christine: So much for PG-13.

Me: *Doing cartwheels* WHEEE! IT'S RAINING! *Jumps in a puddle* I'M INSANE!

Raoul: She admits it!

Erik: *Shoves him in the puddle*

Raoul: *Splutter* YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!

Erik: Yes. Yes I did. *Smiles*

Christine: *Jumps as a bolt of lightning flashes overhead* I'm going inside! *Runs inside*

Jack: I'll just follow her then. *Goes inside*

Me: JENNA! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!

Jenna: What?

Me: A VERY POTTER THREEQUEL IN 2012!

Jenna: …

Me/Jenna: *Jumping around in circles* EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Erik: Quit fangirling! You're hurting my ears!

Raoul: I'm going inside! *Leaves*

Me: Wuss!

Jenna: A VERY POTTER THREEQUEL!

Me: EEEEEEEE!

Jenna: EEEEEEE!

ME/Jenna: EEEEEEEEEEE!

Erik: SHUT UP!

Me: I'm heading inside before I get struck by lightning. You guys coming?

Erik: Yes.

Jenna: Right behind you!

*Back inside*

Me: Well, that was fun!

Jenna: We're wet.

Me: Very wet. I love it!

Erik: I need to go dry my cape. *Leaves*

Me: What's his problem?

Christine: So Megan, where does the 'true villain of POTO' poll stand?

Me: Well, tying for last place, with one vote apiece, is Erik and Carlotta.

Erik: WHAT? *Comes back upstairs* Me and that squawking cow are TIED! I'M WAY MORE BADASS THAN HER!

Me: Calm down Erik. Just chill.

Erik: I don't want to. *Pouts*

Me: In third place, with 2 votes, is Christine.

Christine: Why me? What did I do?

Me: You broke Erik's heart.

Christine: Oh right. Sorry Erik.

Erik: It's okay.

Me: In second place, with three votes, is André and Firmin!

Raoul: Why them?

Me: Who knows. I don't like them either.

Christine: So who's in first?

Me: Ah, I'm glad you asked. In first place, with a whopping eight votes, is our own dear Raoul!

Raoul: WHAT?

Me: Oh don't pretend you didn't see this coming.

Raoul: …Okay.

Christine: That's not fair! My husband is a sweetheart!

Jack: Where do I stand on this poll?

Me: You're not in 'Phantom of the Opera'.

Jack: Damn.

Me: Anywho, unless we get a surge of last-minute voters, Raoul will probably be named the ultimate villain of POTO.

Raoul: Darn it.

Me: Oh, don't be sad. Just be proud you've achieved something in your miserable life!

Raoul: HEY!

Erik: I'm tired.

Me: I'm not.

Erik: How are you not? You were up all night last night!

Me: But I slept all day.

Erik: True.

Jack: You people are strange. Very strange. Not as strange as the undead monkey, but still strange.

Raoul: Undead monkey? Where? *Hides*

Jack: What's wrong with him?

Me: A bad experience involving your movie.

Jack: Movie?

Me: I'll explain later. I'm going to go get dried off.

Christine: The word "lethologica" describes the state of not being able to remember the word you want.

Erik: …

Raoul: …

Me: …

Jack: …

Jenna: …

Christine: Just thought I'd end the chapter with something interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And here was today's very short chapter. Tomorrow, phangirl pool party!<strong>

**Erik: No!**

**Me: Yes! I think I have everyone's songs. If not, I'll PM you. SO CHECK YOUR PM'S!**

**Erik: If you did not sign up, you have a few more hours too!**

**ME: Just start your review with COMET. For those of you who have already done so, there is no need to do it again.**

**Erik: We need title help! If you have an idea for the title of the sequel, please say something! We're lost!**

**Me: And it is true that there is to be A Very Potter Threequel in 2012! Its going to be called A Very Potter Sequel: Senior Year! I CAN'T FRIGGIN' WAIT!**

**Erik: HELP! SHE'S FANGIRLING AGAIN!**

**Me: My heart goes out to those caught in hurricane Irene. Stay safe you guys!**

**Erik: Anything else?**

**Me: Um…one more thing. For those of you who read my other story, 'Starting Over', you may be interested to hear that my OC Elsie is involved in another story!**

**Erik: It's a Harry Potter story, rated M for violence.**

**Me: But go check it out anyway! It's by Kuro R. Skellenhive, and is called 'The Sue Slayer Chronicles: Episode 1Hogwarts Sues'.**

**Erik: If you've ever wanted to see a Mary Sue brutally destroyed, go check it out!**

**Me: And suggest a Sue for us to destroy! Admit it, you've always wanted to see a Mary Sue die.**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	28. A Final Phangirl Farewell

**Me: Hey guys! I am so sorry for how late this chapter is, and for how obscenely long it is.**

**Erik: It's mostly song lyrics.**

**Me: I'm sorry if I got the lyrics wrong, but there was a lot of copy and paste involved in this chapter. I suggest skipping the lyrics and checking out the actual songs. They're pretty amazing.**

**Erik: On to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of this. Please don't sue us.**

* * *

><p>Me: Come on guys! It's time to go go go!<p>

Erik: Why? Two out of three fictional characters don't want to go to this party!

Me: Too. Bad. Jack, don't destroy anything while we're gone.

Christine: Why isn't he coming again?

Me: Because there's already going to be a Jack Sparrow there, and we don't need two.

Jack: Savvy?

Me: STOP RANDOMLY SAYING THAT!

Erik: Are we going or not? I'd like to get this over with.

Me: Okay. Let's go! *We pile into the van and drive out to the farm*

Raoul: Why did we have to bring the carnivorous poodle?

Me: Because some phangirls are bringing dogs and he I thought he might like to come meet them.

Christine: So when are the girls getting here?

Me: In about, *Checks watch* Three nano-seconds.

Erik: Wha?

*Phangirl bus pulls up*

Erik: Oh you're good.

Me: I know.

*Phantoms And Angels jumps out of the bus with Freddy and Christine from her story Serial Tests*

Me: Welcome you guys!

Phantoms And Angels: Hey!

Freddy: Hi.

ST Christine: Heyo.

Me: You guys can go get changed, and there are snacks on the deck.

Phantoms And Angels: Sweet. Let's go guys! *They leave*

Raoul: Uh, was that a serial killer?

Me: I think so.

*Storm Alert Jumps off the bus with Prince Caspian from Narnia*

Me: Hey! Storm Alert! Caspian!

Prince Caspian: Hello there.

Me: Thanks again for babysitting these little monsters.

Storm Alert: No problem.

Erik: Pool's in the back. Clear the runway!

*TolkienNerd4832 back flips off the bus, followed by her Erik and Draco*

TolkienNerd4832: WOO! WE'RE HERE!

MK Erik: Hello again other Erik.

Erik: Hello to you.

Draco: Why do you have to drag us along?

TolkienNerd4832: Because every fanfiction writer knows never to leave the fictional characters home alone!

Draco: Why not?

Me: Because when you do, they throw eggs. *Glares at Christine*

Christine: Sorry!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: *Leaps off the bus* Come on guys! Pool party this way!

LND Erik: Not this again.

Jack Sparrow: These things must be really bad mate.

Erik: What do you know? There is another Jack Sparrow.

Me: Told ya.

Foxcat93: *Hops off the bus with 1925 Erik* Hi there! We're ready for the pool party!

1925 Erik: Hiiissssss!

Me: Did he just hiss?

Foxcat93: He does that sometimes. Come on Erik, let's clear the path for other phangirls.

*A girl with brown shoulder-length hair, dark blue T-shirt and black jeans jumps off the bus with Gangle from LND*

Aktike: We are here! Finally!

Gangle: Why do the phans always have to bring fictional characters? I don't get it!

Erik: Neither do I.

ItamiAngel-chan: *Runs off the bus* Hello everyone! I'm here to PAARRTAAYY!

Erik: Pool is back there.

ItamiAngel-chan: Sweet! *Runs away*

EriksNewLove: *Flips off the bus and is followed by Emilia, another Draco Malfoy, and a dapple grey horse*

Erik: They brought a horse.

Me: That they did.

EriksNewLove: This is my horse Cam! And the Draco from me and Megan's future colab.

Me: Oh right. That Draco. *Shoves him in a puddle I made magically appear*

ENL Draco: HEY!

Me: I don't like you.

Erik: I think we've made that perfectly clear.

Vamp-Fledging: *Runs off the bus being chased by a Chihuahua*

Raoul: ANOTHER DOG! RUN FOR IT! *Runs away and the Chihuahua starts chasing him*

Me: Go Chihuahua!

Vamp-Fledging: His name is Cham-chams!

Me: He's adorable!

Chevy: BARK BARK BARK!

ME: And I think Chevy is excited. Go play Chevy!  
>Chevy: *Goes running after Raoul and Cham-chams*<p>

Raoul: HELP!

Asila: *Runs off the bus with Damien and Sahara* Hi guys!

Me: Hi Asila! Hi Damien! Hi Sahara!

Sahara: Hey.

Damien: Hello.

Christine: How many more phans are there?

Me: Five. Nine including fictional characters and animals.

Christine: wow.

Me: I know.

Alexanne: Tell me about it.

Me: Oh, hey Alexanne!

Erik: Isn't this the one who suggested we sing 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin?

Me: I'm still questioning the reasoning behind that.

Horses of Shadow and Night: *Jumps off the bus* Hi guys!

Me: Hi Gabby! Sorry to hear about your town.

Horses of Shadow and Night: It is pretty bad. But at least we're all safe.

Enjolras: *Walking off the bus behind her* Thank goodness for that!

Me: Well, enjoy the pool party!

Horses of Shadow and Night: We will! *Leaves*

SparklyPinkKitty: *Jumps off the bus with Flynn Rider and her Cockapoo Lady* Hi everyone!

Me: Hi SparklyPinkKitty! Your dog is so cute!

SparklyPinkKitty: Thanks!

*A girl with brown hair and eyes jumps off the bus with a 14-year-old Erik and a unicorn*

Christine: OMG IT'S A UNICORN!

MelodyHightoppTodd: His name is Bruno! He turns mosquitoes into jellybeans and Skittles!

Erik: This boy looks like me.

MelodyHightoppTodd: He is you. As a fourteen year old.

Erik: This is weird.

MHT Erik: Tell me about it.

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: *Leaps off the bus* And last but not least!

Me: You are lucky you even got to come.

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Why?

Me: You never really signed up. You just sort of assumed.

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Oops.

Erik: Is that everyone?

Me: Yup! *We head to the pool area to find the phangirls already in the pool* Well, if you can't beat 'em. *Pulls off clothes to reveal a swimsuit and jumps in the pool* CANONBALL! Erik, go get your swimsuit on!

Erik: I shall do so reluctantly.

*Ten minutes later*

Me: Come on Erik! Everyone is in the pool except for you.

Erik: NO!

Me: You have until the count of three. ONE! TWO!

Erik: Okay okay! *Comes outside*

All phangirls: …

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: …He's shirtless. *Evil smile*

Erik: This is why I didn't want to come outside.

Me: *Shoves him in the pool* I'm tired of your whining.

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: *Jumps on Erik* MINE!

Erik: SAVE ME!

Me: No thanks!

Erik: I HATE YOU!

ME: *Jumps back in the pool* I don't really care.

Erik: Someone save me from the phangirls!

Alexanne: No!

Erik: WHY ME?

Me: I thought I showed you the movie.

Erik: Oh right.

TolkienNerd4832: *Going down the slide* WHEEE!

MK Erik: *Going down after her* WHY DID I LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS?

Draco: *Clinging to the slide, going two inches every hour* I…WANT…TO…LIIIVE!

Me: It's a slide, not a deathtrap.

Draco: How do you know it's not both?

Foxcat93: Why did you make me wear this old fashioned swimsuit again?

1925 Erik: Revenge for you bringing me.

ItamiAngel-chan: *Jumps off the diving board* I'M FLYING! *Splash!* Not anymore. That was fun!

Erik: *Swimming as fast as he can from the phangirls* EEEEEK!

Me: You sound like a little girl!

Raoul: For once it's not me!

Me: *Dunks Raoul*

Raoul: *Cough splutter* THAT WASN'T NICE!

Me: Did you expect anything else?

Horses of Shadow and Night: *Floating on pool noodles with Enjolras* This is fun!

Enjolras: You know, it is!

EriksNewLove: *Riding on a pool noodle with her Draco* Whee!

ENL Draco: This is kind of like riding a broomstick.

Emilia: *Gags*

EriksNewLove: Oh, go stalk Raoul.

Emilia: I think I will. *Starts stalking Raoul*

Raoul: Help me!

Christine: So, this is your first phangirl get-together?

Vamp-Fledging: Yup! So for it's really fun!

Christine: Glad to hear!

Aktike: *Throwing a ball at Gangle* This is such a fun pool party!

Gangle: For you, maybe. STOP HITTING ME IN THE HEAD!

Storm Alert: This pool is very crowded.

Prince Caspian: Very true.

SparklyPinkKitty: UNDERWATER SOMERSAULT!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: WOO!

LND Erik: You two are nuts.

Me: EVERYONE HERE IS NUTS!

Asila: Hear hear!

Sahara: *Hiding under the water*

Damien: What are you doing down there?

Sahara: *Surfaces* Hiding from the crazy.

Damien: Good idea.

MelodyHightoppTodd: So, what else are we doing today?

Me: A picnic, horseback riding, and a bonfire with karaoke!

MelodyHightoppTodd: Sounds fabulous!

Me: It will be!

*Two hours of swimming later*

Me: Okay, wow, that was a random two hours.

TolkienNerd4832: *Attempting to swim with a pogo stick* Tell me about it.

Me: So, now we're gonna go hike up the hill and eat lunch!

Phangirls: WOO!

*We start hiking up the hill*

Erik: This isn't a hill! It's a small mountain!

Me: Will you suck it up? Too the top we go!

Freddy: Is there any real point to this?

ST Christine: I do not think so.

*At the top*

Raoul: *Passes out*

Erik: *Collapses* I need to go back…I think I dropped a lung back there.

Me: Wuss.

Horses of Shadow and Night: So are we going to eat or not?

Me: I pick eat.

SparklyPinkKitty: What did you bring?

Me: The ACOPHF. *Looks inside* What does everyone want?

*After orders have been placed and food has been eaten*

Erik: I cannot believe there's lobster in there!

Christine: But no cheese.

Me: That's why I brought some of my own. Let's head back down now.

TolkienNerd4832: OKAY! *Starts rolling down the hill*

Me: …

ILoveRaminKarimloo: I think she wins the crazy award of the day.

MK Erik: I agree.

Me: Well, when in Rome. *Rolls down the hill*

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Hey, that looks like fun!

SparklyPinkKitty: DOWN WE GO!

Draco; I'd rather not.

ENL Draco: Me neither.

EriksNewLove: Too bad! *Shoves them both down the hill, and they are soon followed by the rest of the group*

Me: You know, I've always wanted to try that, but the basic laws of physics always got in the way!

TolkienNerd4832: I really hate those things. That's why I always ignore them!

Foxcat93: Wow, that was fun!

EriksNewLove: Are we gonna go horseback riding now?

Me: Yup! TO THE BARN!

*At the barn*

Me: Watch out for cats.

SparklyPinkKitty: AWWW!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: They're adorable!

Me: We've had to give quite a few away. We've gone from nine to five. One of the kittens we gave away was the one I named Tumblebrutus.

Storm Alert: Aww. That's sad!

Me: It's okay. I said they could take him. They're all with good homes that have agreed to keep us updated on how they are doing.

Christine: I guess it is a lot safer somewhere where they won't be stepped on by horses.

ME: Yeah. We actually renamed one Stupid because she kept standing behind the horses.

Aktike: *Trying not to laugh* I'm sorry, but you named it Stupid!

Me: It is pretty funny.

Foxcat93: So what are we going to do for horses?

Me: Look in the ACOPHF. I'm going to saddle up Comet for me, Lucky for Raoul and Christine, and Newt for Erik.

*A few minutes later*

Me: Does everyone have a horse now?

MelodyHightoppTodd: Not me. I have a unicorn!

Me: Close enough. Let's go!

Raoul: This horse is so slow!

Christine: She's old, leave her be!

Horses of Shadow and Night: I can't believe she brought my horse here!

Me: Thank the ACOPHF teleporter!

Draco: Why can't I just use a broom?

TolkienNerd4832: Because! Giddy-up!

Draco: I hate you.

Me: I'm galloping! Whee!

Freddy: SOMEONE GET ME OFF THIS THING!

Raoul: I thought you were a serial killer?

Freddy: Have you ever seen a serial killer ride a horse?

Raoul: Well…no.

Freddy: Exactly.

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: Whoa! Whoa! I SAID WHOA DAMMIT!

Me: No one shout! You'll scare the horses!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters/Freddy: Sorry.

1925 Erik: Hey! Erik! LND Erik! MHT Erik! MK Erik!

Other Eriks: What?

1925: I have an idea.

LND Erik: For fop-torturing?

1925 Erik: What else?

MHT Erik: You mean the blond dude? I don't like him.

Erik: You'll like him even less in the future, trust me.

MK Erik: So what is the plan?

*Ten seconds later*

Raoul: *Being dragged along in the dirt by a rope around his ankle that is also connected to a horse* HELP ME!

Me: Don't yell!

Erik: *High fives 1925 Erik* You are now the official planning Erik. You come up with the best fop-torturing schemes.

1925 Erik: I try.

Gangle: Miss Megan, it should be getting dark soon.

Me: Oh, you're right. We've been out here a while, haven't we?

Gangle: Indeed we have.

Me: We're almost back to the barn. Full speed everyone!

Vamp-Fledging: Woo! This is fun!

Prince Caspian: Do you think we're going to fast?

Vamp-Fledging: Why are you asking me?

Prince Caspian: I don't know.

Jack: I'm just gonna say something here, since I've been quiet much too long; CUTTLEFISH!

*After putting the horses away*

Me: Now it's time for the highlight of the night! KARAOKE!

Everyone: WOO HOO!

Me: We'll be doing the singing by the bonfire pit. So lets all go there!

*At the bonfire pit*

Me: Okay, we'll do the duets first, then move on to solos! First up, singing 'A Little Priest' with her Erik, MelodyHightoppTodd!

MelodyHightoppTodd: Thank you! Thank you! Erik, you ready?

MHT Erik: As I'll ever be.

MelodyHightoppTodd: _Seems a downright shame..._

MHT Erik: Shame?

MelodyHightoppTodd: _Seems an awful waste._  
><em>Such a nice, plump frame<br>What's his name has-  
>Had-<br>Has!  
>Nor it can't be traced...<em>

_Business needs a lift,  
>Debts to be erased...<br>Think of it as thrift,  
>As a gift!<br>If you get my drift.  
>Seems an awful waste...<br>I mean, with the price of meat  
>What it is...<br>When you get it...  
>If you get it. <em>

MHT Erik: _Ah!_

MelodyHightoppTodd: Good_, you got it!  
>Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop! Business never better using only pussycats and toast! Now our pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most! And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste! <em>

MHT Erik: _Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion-_

MelodyHightoppTodd: _Well, it does seem a waste..._

MHT Erik: _Eminently practical  
>and yet appropriate as always!<br>Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived without you all these years I'll never know!  
>How delectable!<br>Also undetectable!_

MelodyHightoppTodd: _Think about it!  
>Lots of other gentlemen'll<br>Soon be comin' for a shave  
>Won't they? Think of All them Pies!<em>

MHT Erik: _For what's the sound of the world out there?_

MelodyHightoppTodd: _What, Mr. Todd?  
>What, Mr. Todd?<br>What is that sound? _

MHT Erik: Those _crunching noises pervading the air!_

MelodyHightoppTodd: _Yes, Mr. Todd!  
>Yes, Mr. Todd!<br>Yes, all around! _

MHT Erik: _It's man devouring man, my dear! _

_And who are we to deny it in here? _

(MelodyHightoppTodd: _Then who are we to deny it in here?)_

MHT Erik: These are desperate times, Mrs. Lovett. Desperate measures are called for.

MelodyHightoppTodd: Here we are. Hot, out of the oven!

MHT Erik: What is that?

MelodyHightoppTodd: _It's priest, have a little priest._

MHT Erik: Is it really good?

MelodyHightoppTodd_: Sir, it's too good, at least!  
>Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh,<br>So it's pretty fresh._

MHT Erik: Awful lot of fat.

MelodyHightoppTodd: _Only where it sat._

MHT Erik: Haven't you got poet, or something like that?

MelodyHightoppTodd: _No, y'see, the trouble with poet is  
>'Ow do you know it's deceased?<br>Try the priest!  
><em>...lawyer's rather nice.

MHT Erik: If it's for a price.

MelodyHightoppTodd: _Order something else, though, to follow,  
>Since no one should swallow it twice!<em>

MHT Erik: Anything that's lean?

MelodyHightoppTodd: _Well, then, if you're British and loyal,  
>You might enjoy Royal Marine!<br>Anyway, it's clean.  
>Though of course, it tastes of wherever it's been!<em>

MHT Erik: _Is that squire,  
>On the fire?<em>

MelodyHightoppTodd: _Mercy no, sir, look closer,  
>You'll notice it's grocer!<em>

MHT Erik: Looks thicker,  
>More like vicar!<p>

MelodyHightoppTodd: _No, it has to be grocer -  
>It's green!<em>

MHT Erik: _The history of the world, my love –_

MelodyHightoppTodd: _Save a lot of graves,  
>Do a lot of relatives favors!<em>

MHT Erik: _Is those below serving those up above!_

MelodyHightoppTodd: _Everybody shaves,  
>So there should be plenty of flavors!<em>

MHT Erik: _How gratifying for once to know-_

MHT Erik/ MelodyHightoppTodd: That _those above will serve those down below!_

MHT Erik: What is that?

MelodyHightoppTodd_: It's fop.  
>Finest in the shop.<br>And we have some shepherd's pie peppered  
>With actual shepherd on top!<br>And I've just begun -  
>Here's the politician, so oily<br>It's served with a doily,  
>Have one!<em>

MHT Erik: Put it on a bun.  
>Well, you never know if <em>it's going to run!<em>

MelodyHightoppTodd: _Try the friar,  
>Fried, its drier!<em>

MHT Erik: _No, the clergy is really  
>Too coarse and too mealy!<em>

MelodyHightoppTodd: _Then actor,  
>That's compacter!<em>

MHT Erik: _Yes, and always arrives overdone!_  
>I'll come again when you have JUDGE on the menu!<p>

_Have charity towards the world, my pet!_

MelodyHightoppTodd: _Yes, yes, I know, my love!_

MHT Erik: _We'll take the customers that we can get!_

MelodyHightoppTodd: _High-born and low, my love!_

MHT Erik: _We'll not discriminate great from small!  
>No, we'll serve anyone,<br>Meaning anyone,_

MHT Erik/ MelodyHightoppTodd: _And to anyone  
>at all!<em>

Everyone else: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Raoul: Um, did she say they were serving fop?

Me: Next up, EriksNewLove singing 'Defying Gravity' with Emilia!

Raoul: But she said they were serving fop!

ErikNewLove: Ready Emilia?

Emilia: Ready McKenna! Hey, can you guys sing the citizens of Oz parts?

Me: Sure.

EriksNewLove: Thanks! Hit it!

Emilia: Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
>once, instead of flying off the handle!<br>_I hope you're happy!  
>I hope you're happy now<br>I hope you're happy how you  
>Hurt your cause forever<br>I hope you think you're clever!_

EriksNewLove: _I hope you're happy  
>I hope you're happy, too<br>I hope you're proud how you  
>Would grovel in submission<br>To feed your own ambition_

EriksNewLove/Emilia: _So though I can't imagine how  
>I hope you're happy right now<em>

Emilia: Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
><em>You can still be with the Wizard<br>What you've worked and waited for  
>You can have all you ever wanted<em>

EriksNewLove: I know;  
><em>But I don't want it -<br>No - I can't want it  
>Anymore<em>  
><em>Something has changed within me<br>Something is not the same  
>I'm through with playing by the rules<br>Of someone else's game  
>Too late for second-guessing<br>Too late to go back to sleep  
>It's time to trust my instincts<br>Close my eyes: and leap!  
>It's time to try<br>Defying gravity  
>I think I'll try<br>Defying gravity  
>And you can't pull me down!<em>

Emilia: _Can't I make you understand?  
>You're having delusions of grandeur<em>

EriksNewLove: _I'm through accepting limits  
>'Cuz someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<br>Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost!<br>I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>And you can't pull me down:  
><em>Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could  
>do; together.<br>_Unlimited  
>Together we're unlimited<br>Together we'll be the greatest team  
>There's ever been<br>Glinda -  
>Dreams, the way we planned 'em<em>

Emilia: _If we work in tandem_

EriksNewLove/Emilia: _There's no fight we cannot win  
>Just you and I<br>Defying gravity  
>With you and I<br>Defying gravity_

EriksNewLove: _They'll never bring us down!_  
>Well? Are you coming?<p>

Emilia: _I hope you're happy  
>Now that you're choosing this<em>

EriksNewLove: You too  
><em>I hope it brings you bliss<em>

EriksNewLove/Emilia: _I really hope you get it  
>And you don't live to regret it<br>I hope you're happy in the end  
>I hope you're happy, my friend<em>

EriksNewLove: _So if you care to find me  
>Look to the western sky!<br>As someone told me lately:  
>"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"<br>And if I'm flying solo  
>At least I'm flying free<br>To those who'd ground me  
>Take a message back from me<br>Tell them how I am  
>Defying gravity<br>I'm flying high  
>Defying gravity<br>And soon I'll match them in renown  
>And nobody in all of Oz<br>No Wizard that there is or was  
>Is ever gonna bring me down!<em>

Emilia: _I hope you're happy!_

Phans: _Look at her, she's wicked!  
>Get her!<em>

EriksNewLove: _Bring me down!_

Phans: _No one mourns the wicked  
>So we've got to bring her<em>

EriksNewLove: _Ahhh!_

Phans: _DOWN!_

Everyone: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: Fabulousness! Next up, Damien and Erik singing 'Loathing' from the same musical.

Erik: I just noticed I'm singing four songs. Why me?

Me: Because you're you. Places people! Us phans will sing the student parts.

Erik: Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle. *Rereads lyrics* I hate this song.

Damien: My dear father

Erik/Damien: _There's been some confusion over rooming her at Shiz,_

Damien: _But of course I'll care for Nessa _

Erik: _But of course I'll rise above it_

Erik/Damien: _For I know that's how you'd want me to respond,  
>yes, there's been some confusion for you<br>see my room mate is... _

Erik: _Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and  
>altogether quite impossible to describe... <em>

Damien: Disfigured.

Erik: Hey!

Me: Just roll with it!

Erik: _What is this feeling so sudden and new? _

Damien: _I felt the moment I laid eyes on you _

Erik: _My pulse is rushing_

Damien: _My head is reeling_

Erik: _My face is flushing_

Erik/Damien: _What is this feeling fervid as a flame,  
>does it have a name, yeeesss,<br>loathing unadulterated loathing _

Erik: _For your face _

Damien: _Your voice _

Erik: _Your clothing_

Erik/Damien: _Lets just say I loathe it all.  
>Every little trait however small,<br>makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing  
>theres a strange exilhiration in such total<br>detestation. It's so pure so strong  
>though I do admit it came on fast<br>still I do believe that it can last  
>and I will be loathing,<br>loathing you my whole life long _

Phans: _Dear Galinda you are just too good  
>how do you stand it I don't think I could<br>she's a terror she's a tartar we don't mean to show a bias  
>but Galinda you're a martyr. <em>

Erik: _Well, these things are sent to try us. _

Phans: _Poor Galinda forced to reside  
>with someone so disgusticified<br>we just want to tell you we're all on your side!  
>we share your <em>

Erik/Damien: _What is this feeling so  
>sudden and new, I felt the<br>moment I laid eyes on you _

_my pulse is rushing my head is  
>reeling<br>_(Phans: _Loathing, unadulterated loathing. for her face her voice her clothing. lets just say) WE LOATHE IT ALL!  
><em>Erik/Damien: _Oh what is this feeling?  
>does it have a name?<br>yes, ahhhh  
><em>(Phans_: Every little trait however small  
>makes our very flesh begin to crawl)<em>  
>ErikDamien: _Loathing_  
>(Phans: <em>Loathing<em>)  
>Erik: Damien: <em>There's a strange<br>exhilaration  
><em>(Phans: _Loathing_)  
>ErikDamien: _In such total  
>detestation<br>_(Phans: _Loathing_)  
>ErikDamien: _It's so pure so strong_  
>(Phans: <em>So strong<em>)

Erik/Damien: _Though I do admit it came on fast  
>still I do believe that it can last and I will be <em>

_Loathing for forever _

_Loathing  
>truly deeply<br>Loathing you  
>my whole life long<br>_Phans: _loathing, unadulterated loathing_

Damien: Boo!

Erik: Ahh!

All phans: *Killing themselves laughing*

Me: *Choking back laughter* Great job guys! Next is SparklyPinkKitty singing 'I See The Light' from tangled with Flynn!

Flynn: Finally! Something I know!

SparklyPinkKitty:_ All those days watching in the windows  
>All those years outside looking in<br>All that time never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<br>Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
>Now I'm here suddenly I see<br>Standing here it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<em>

_And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you<em>

Flynn:_ All those days chasing down a daydream  
>All those years living in the blur<br>All that time never truly seeing  
>Things, the way they were<br>Now she's here shining in the starlight  
>Now she's here suddenly I know<br>If she's here it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<em>

Flynn/SparklyPinkKitty:_ And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you.<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: Great job! Next is Freddy and ST Christine singing 'Phantom of the Opera'.

Freddy: Let's kill it!

Phantoms And Angels: Not literally please!

Freddy: Awww.

ST Christine:_ In sleep he sang to me  
>In dreams he came<br>That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
>And do I dream again for now I find<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there  
>Inside my mind<em>

Freddy: _Sing once again with me  
>Our strange duet<br>My power over you grows stronger yet  
>And though you turn from me to glance behind<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there  
>Inside your mind<em>

ST Christine: _Those who have seen your face  
>Draw back in fear<br>I am the mask you wear_

Freddy: _It's me they hear..._

Freddy/ST Christine: _Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there<br>Inside my/your mind_

Phans: _He's there, the phantom of the opera!  
><em>ST Christine: _He's there, the phantom of the opera._

_AAAAhhaahahaahh_

Freddy: _Sing, my Angel of Music!_  
>ST Christine: <em>AHHAHAAHAHAAAHH!<em>

Freddy: _Sing my ange…_

ST Christine: _AAHHAA!_

Freddy: _Sing for me!_

ST Christine: _AAAHHHAA!_

Freddy: _Sing my angel_

Christine: _Ahhhaah!_

_Ahhahaha!_

Freddy: _SING FOR ME!_

ST Christine: _AAAAAAHH!_

Me: Explosive! Next is Erik and Vamp-Fledgling singing 'Point of No Return'.

Erik: Not cool.

Me: Just do it.

Erik: _You have come here  
>in pursuit of<br>your deepest urge,  
>in pursuit of<br>that wish,  
>which till now<br>has been silent,  
>silent . . .<em>

_I have brought you,_  
><em>that our passions<em>  
><em>may fuse and merge -<em>  
><em>in your mind<em>  
><em>you've already<em>  
><em>succumbed to me<em>  
><em>dropped all defences<em>  
><em>completely succumbed to me -<em>  
><em>now you are here with me:<em>  
><em>no second thoughts,<em>  
><em>you've decided,<em>  
><em>decided . . .<em>

_Past the point_  
><em>of no return -<em>  
><em>no backward glances:<em>  
><em>our games of make believe<em>  
><em>are at an end . . .<em>  
><em>Past all thought<em>  
><em>of "if" or "when" -<em>  
><em>no use resisting:<em>  
><em>abandon thought,<em>  
><em>and let the dream<em>  
><em>descend . . .<em>

_What raging fire_  
><em>shall flood the soul?<em>  
><em>What rich desire<em>  
><em>unlocks its door?<em>  
><em>What sweet seduction<em>  
><em>lies before<em>  
><em>us . . .?<em>

_Past the point_  
><em>of no return,<em>  
><em>the final threshold -<em>  
><em>what warm,<em>  
><em>unspoken secrets<em>  
><em>will we learn?<em>  
><em>Beyond the point<em>  
><em>of no return . . .<em>

Vamp-Fledgling: _You have brought me  
>to that moment<br>where words run dry,  
>to that moment<br>where speech  
>disappears<br>into silence,  
>silence . . .<em>

_I have come here,_  
><em>hardly knowing<em>  
><em>the reason why . . .<em>  
><em>In my mind,<em>  
><em>I've already<em>  
><em>imagined our<em>  
><em>bodies entwining<em>  
><em>defenceless and silent -<em>  
><em>and now I am<em>  
><em>here with you:<em>  
><em>no second thoughts,<em>

_I've decided,_  
><em>decided . . .<em>

_Past the point_  
><em>of no return -<em>  
><em>no going back now:<em>  
><em>our passion-play<em>  
><em>has now, at last,<em>  
><em>begun . . .<em>  
><em>Past all thought<em>  
><em>of right or wrong -<em>  
><em>one final question:<em>  
><em>how long should we<em>  
><em>two wait, before<em>  
><em>we're one . . .?<em>

_When will the blood_  
><em>begin to race<em>  
><em>the sleeping bud<em>  
><em>burst into bloom?<em>  
><em>When will the flames,<em>  
><em>at last, consume<em>  
><em>us . . .?<em>

Erik/Vamp-Fledgling: _Past the point  
>of no return<br>the final threshold -  
>the bridge<br>is crossed, so stand  
>and watch it burn . . .<br>We've passed the point  
>of no return . . .<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: Alright you guys! Now move over for the next guys, who are Horses of Shadow and Night and Enjolras singing 'As Long as You're Mine' from Wicked!

Enjolras: Not this again! She knows the singing-while putting-someone-under-their-spell thing! I don't want to!

Me: Too bad.

Horses of Shadow and Night: _Kiss me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<br>My wildest dreamings  
>Could not foresee<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me<em>

_And just for this moment_  
><em>As long as you're mine<em>  
><em>I've lost all resistance<em>  
><em>And crossed some border line<em>  
><em>And if it turns out<em>  
><em>It's over too fast<em>  
><em>I'll make every last moment last<em>  
><em>As long as you're mine<em>

Enjolras: _Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Through different eyes<br>Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's up that I fell<em>

Horses of Shadow and Night/Enjolras: _Every moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I'll wake up my body  
>And make up for lost time<br>_  
>Enjolras: <em>Say there's no future<br>For us as a pair_

Horses of Shadow and Night/Enjolras: _And though I may know  
>I don't care<br>Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>Come be how you want to  
>And see how bright we shine<br>Borrow the moonlight  
>Until it is through<br>And know I'll be here holding you  
>As long as you're mine<em>

Enjolras: What is it?  
>Horses of Shadow and Night: It's just for the first time,<br>I feel ... wicked

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: Great job guys! Next is Asila and Sahara singing 'Gunpowder and Lead'. Ready girls?

Sahara: Ready!

Asila: County road 233, under my feet  
>Nothin' on this white rock but little ol' me<br>Sahara: I've got two miles till, he makes bail  
>And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell<p>

Sahara: _I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
>Wait by the door and light a cigarette<br>If he wants a fight, well now he's got one  
>And he ain't seen me crazy yet<em>  
>Asila: <em>He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll<br>Don't that sound like a real man?  
>I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of<em>  
>AsilaSahara: _Gunpowder and lead!_  
>Sahara: <em>Well it's half past ten, another six pack in<br>And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind_  
>Asila: <em>He pulls in the drive, gravel flies<br>He don't know what's waitin' here this time_  
>Asila: <em>Hey I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun<br>Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
>If he wants a fight well now he's got one<br>And he ain't seen me crazy yet_  
>Sahara: <em>He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll<br>Don't that sound like a real man?  
>I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of<em>  
>AsilaSahara: _Gunpowder and lead!_  
>Asila: <em>His fist is big but my gun's bigger<em>  
>Sahara: <em>He'll find out when I pull the trigger<em>  
>Asila: <em>I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun<br>Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
>If he wants a fight well now he's got one<br>And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
><em>Sahara:_ He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
>Don't that sound like a real man?<br>I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of_  
>AsilaSahara: _Gunpowder and,  
>Gunpowder and lead<em>

Sahara: _Gunpowder and lead, yeah_  
>Asila: Hey!<p>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: Wow! That was explosive! Next up is Raoul and Christine singing 'All I Ask of You'.

Phans: BOO!

Christine: Shut up! Let us sing!

Raoul: _No more talk of darkness  
>Forget these wide eyed fears<br>I'm here, nothing can harm you  
>My words will warm and calm you<br>Let me be your freedom  
>Let daylight dry your tears<br>I'm here, with you, beside you  
>To guard you and to guide you<em>

Christine: _Say you love me every waking moment  
>Turn my head with talk of summertime<br>Say you need me with you, now and always  
>Promise me that all you say is true<br>That's all I ask of you_

Raoul: _Let me be your shelter  
>Let me be your light<br>You're safe, no one will find you  
>Your fears are far behind you<br>_  
>Christine: <em>All I want is freedom<br>A world with no more night  
>And you, always beside me<br>To hold me and to hide me_

Raoul: _And say you'll share with me  
>one love, one lifetime<br>Let me lead you from your solitude  
>Say you'll need me with you here, beside you<br>Anywhere you go, let me go too  
>Christine, that's all I ask of you<em>

Christine: _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
>Say the word and I will follow you<em>  
>RaoulChristine: _Share each day with me, each night, each morning_  
>Christine: <em>Say you love me<em>  
>Raoul: <em>You know I do<em>  
>RaoulChristine: _Love me  
>That's all I ask of you<em>  
>RaoulChristine: _Anywhere you go, let me go too  
>Love me<br>That's all I ask of you _  
>Phans: BOO!<p>

Eriks: *Throwing twigs at Raoul*

Raoul: You guys are so mean!

Me: Okay then! Last duet is actually a quartet! Me, Erik, Raoul and Christine are singing 'The Way I Do' from Starship!

TolkienNerd4832: WOO! STARSHIP!

Erik: _When they say you can't love, I think you've got it wrong  
>They say you can't feel, with a heart made of steel<br>But you can't say that steel ain't strong  
>Well if that's who you are, just a meaningless star in the sky<br>Tell me what is the meaning of what I am feeling if you are the reason why?  
>Now I may be dumb<br>But where I come from  
>Folks say they're fine when I know that they're blue<br>But you don't know you  
>The way I do<em>

Me: _Your kind is frail and weak, and I want to destroy you all  
>You're a sorry disgrace, to the concept of race<br>And to logical science and law  
>But for some reason why, when you look at me I don't wanna be<br>Programmed this way, believe when I say  
>You're the one anomaly<br>You might not be smart  
>But there is a part of me<br>That's starting to make a break through  
>No, you don't know you<br>The way I do_

Erik: _I never expected  
>To find, someone like you<em>  
>(Me: <em>My wires are protected from abnormal things like you<br>When you know everything, it is suddenly strange when you don't have a clue!_)  
>Erik: <em>I don't know anything, but you're giving me a clue<br>_  
>MeErik: _I can see past, the, surface  
>Finding the worth that is hiding beneath<br>Your life, and, purpose  
>And all of a sudden I feel like I've run into something that no one has seen!<br>_  
>Christine: <em>You're perfect and wonderful<br>How I hoped you'd be_  
>(Raoul: <em>February, I…)<em>  
>Christine: <em>But it's really enough<br>For you to be just a human being  
><em>(Raoul: _There's something I need to tell you…)_  
>Christine: <em>And I'll know you'll agree<br>That's all we need to make our dreams come true  
><em>(Raoul: _Your a dream come true, but I need to share something with you…)_  
>Christine: <em>If<em> _this life has ending, I'm glad that I'm spending this short little time with you_

Raoul/Christine: _I'm so much more, than what you've thought before  
>Now that we have got you too<em>  
>(MeErik: _So much more then what we have gotten too)_  
>Christine: <em>Get to know you<em>  
>(MeErik: _You don't know you_)  
>Raoul: <em>But you don't know me<br>_Me/Erik/Christine/Raoul: _The way I do…_

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: That was fun! Now it's time for solos! First, Phantoms And Angels singing 'With Eyes Wide Shut'.

Phantoms And Angels: _I know I'm not there to hold you  
>Look up see the sky that I do<br>You make me the happiest of men  
>I am the happiest of men<em>

And if god takes me before you  
>I just want you to know I love you<br>And you made me the strongest of all men  
>I'll remain the happiest of men<p>

(The happiest, the happiest, the happiest of men  
>The happiest, the happiest, the happiest of men)<p>

You made me the happiest of men  
>I'll remain the happiest of men<p>

I miss you  
>Baby close your eyes<br>Let's meet  
>In our dreams tonight<p>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: Now, here's Storm Alert singing 'High School Never Ends'!

Storm Alert: _HEY!_  
><em>Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh<em>  
><em>HEY!<em>  
><em>Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh<em>  
><em>HEY!<em>

_4 Years you think for sure_  
><em>that's all you've got to endure<em>  
><em>all the total dicks<em>  
><em>All the Stuck-up Chicks<em>  
><em>So superficial, so immature<em>

_Then When you graduate,_  
><em>ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"<em>  
><em>This is the same as where I just came from,<em>  
><em>I thought it was over, aw that's just great.<em>

_The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed_  
><em>With who's the best dressed and who's having sex<em>

_Who's got the money. Who gets the honeys_  
><em>Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess<em>

_And you still don't have the right look_  
><em>And you don't have the right friends<em>  
><em>Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends<em>

_High School Never Ends_  
><em>Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh<em>  
><em>HEY!<em>  
><em>Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh<em>  
><em>HEY!<em>

_Check out the popular kids_  
><em>you'll never guess what Jessica did!<em>  
><em>And how did Mary Kate (lose all that weight?)<em>  
><em>And (Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!)<em>

_And the only thing that matters,_  
><em>Is climbing up that social ladder<em>  
><em>Still care about your hair and the car you drive<em>  
><em>Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35<em>

_Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen_  
><em>Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team<em>  
><em>Jack Black, the clown<em>  
><em>Brad Pitt, the quarterback<em>

_Seen it all before_  
><em>I want my money back!<em>

_The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed_  
><em>With who's the best dressed and who's having sex<em>  
><em>Who's in the club and who's on the drugs<em>  
><em>And who's throwin up before they digest<em>

_And you still don't have the right look_  
><em>And you don't have the right friends<em>  
><em>And you still listen to the same shit you did back then<em>

_High School Never Ends_  
><em>Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh<em>  
><em>High School Never Ends<em>

_The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed_  
><em>With who's the best dressed and who's having sex<em>  
><em>Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)<em>  
><em>Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess<em>

_And I still don't have the right look_  
><em>And I still have the same 3 friends<em>  
><em>And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then(hold en)<em>

_High School Never Ends_  
><em>Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh<em>  
><em>High School Never Ends<em>

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_  
><em>High School Never Ends<em>

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_  
><em>Here We Go Again<em>

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: And that is why that's a favourite song of mine! Okay, now we have Price Caspian singing 'Party Poison'.

Prince Caspian: I don't know why I'm doing this.

Storm Alert: Because I said so. Now SING!

Prince Caspian: Alright, Alright!

_Everybody pay attention to me_  
><em>I got the answer<em>  
><em>I got the answer<em>  
><em>Street walking cheetah with a capitol G<em>  
><em>So get your hands up<em>  
><em>Now get your hands up<em>

_Hide your eyes we're gonna shine tonight_  
><em>Sub-atomic never get the best of me<em>  
><em>Ain't no DJ gonna save my soul<em>  
><em>I sold it long ago for Rock 'n' Roll<em>  
><em>Drop the needle when the tape deck blows<em>  
><em>I gotta shout this out so everybody knows<em>

_This ain't a party_  
><em>Get off the dance floor<em>  
><em>You want the getdown<em>  
><em>Here comes the gang war<em>  
><em>You're doin alright<em>  
><em>I got the answer<em>  
><em>'Cause all the good times<em>  
><em>They give you cancer<em>

_If we were all like you in the end_  
><em>Oh we'd be killing ourselves by sleeping in<em>  
><em>So hit the lights I'll do it again<em>  
><em>And keep your cars, and your dogs and your famous friends<em>  
><em>Well alright<em>

_Slide up the faders when the cabinet slams_  
><em>And get your hands up<em>  
><em>Now get your hands up<em>  
><em>Light up the stage and watch me kick out the jams<em>  
><em>So throw your fist up<em>  
><em>Now throw your fist up<em>  
><em>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/m/my_chemical_romance/party_ ]_  
><em>Ain't nobody gonna take my life<em>  
><em>Ain't nobody gonna get the best of me<em>  
><em>Ain't a preacher gonna save me now<em>  
><em>Grab a seat I'm gonna show you how<em>  
><em>Everybody hit the pyro cue<em>  
><em>We're gonna blow this off and show you what we do<em>

_This ain't a party_  
><em>Get off the dance floor<em>  
><em>You want the getdown<em>  
><em>Here comes the gang war<em>  
><em>You're doin alright<em>  
><em>I got the answer<em>  
><em>'Cause all the good times<em>  
><em>They give you cancer<em>

_If we were all like you in the end_  
><em>Oh we'd be killing ourselves by sleeping in<em>  
><em>So hit the lights I'll do it again<em>  
><em>So keep your cars and your dogs and your famous friends<em>  
><em>Well Alright, Well Alright, Well Alright!<em>  
><em>Oh-oh-oh well alright<em>

_We came to party_  
><em>Kill the party tonight<em>  
><em>We came to party<em>  
><em>Kill the party tonight<em>  
><em>Let's go!<em>

_This ain't a party_  
><em>Get off the dance floor<em>  
><em>You want the get down<em>  
><em>Here comes the gang war<em>  
><em>You're doin alright<em>  
><em>I got the answer<em>  
><em>'Cause all the good times<em>  
><em>Gimme gimme good times people tonight<em>

_This ain't a party_  
><em>Get off the dance floor<em>  
><em>You wanna get down<em>  
><em>Here comes the encore<em>

_If we're all like you in the end_  
><em>Oh we'd be killing ourselves by sleeping in<em>  
><em>So Hit the lights I'll do it again<em>

_So when the party gets out_  
><em>Till the party breaks down<em>  
><em>Now everybody get down<em>  
><em>Now everybody get down<em>  
><em>Till the party breaks down tonight<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: Wow. That was rather out of character. Next is TolkienNerd4832, with accompaniment from MK Erik, Draco, me and Erik, singing 'Kick it up a Notch' from Starship!

TolkienNerd4832: _Scales and exoskeletons  
>Why, they pale in comparison<br>To a body that is covered up by skin.  
>We get rid of those antennae,<br>Give you hair and clothes, and then I  
>Add two eyes and a nose and my boy that is only<br>The beginning_

_You gotta kick it up a notch  
>If you're ever gonna reach your goal<br>You can't sit around and watch  
>Your destiny is in your control<br>Go ahead and, kick it up a notch  
>If your life is at a level too low<br>There's no attempt, that you can botch  
>When all you gotta do is just give it a go<br>But then again, what do I know?_

_What I see right there_  
><em>Is a prisoner<em>  
><em>Who's sitting on top of the key!<em>

_So kick it up a notch_  
><em>If you ever <em>_wanna be  
>Free<em>

Draco: Wow. A real Starship Ranger. That- that would be the coolest thing in the world!

TolkienNerd4832: It would, wouldn't it? A bug in a human body. You could be the link between our race and theirs!

Draco: Well, do I even what it'd take-

TolkienNerd4832: Shhhhh…

Me/Erik/MK Erik: _All you gotta do is  
>Kick it up a notch<br>To dig yourself outta this hole  
>You wanna have the things they got?<br>Then you gotta give that dice a role_

Me:_ Kick it up a notch  
>What's the point of less when there's more?<em>

MK Erik: _Have a cigar_

Erik: _A glass of Scotch  
>When opportunity knocks on your door<em>

Me/Erik/MK Erik: _You let him in and then ya settle the score!_

TolkienNerd4832_Life is short  
>So before it's over<br>Take a chance and think it through  
>You better kick it up a notch<br>It's the human thing…to do._  
><em>Hahahaha<br>It's a big, big universe  
>So many dimensions and unanswered questions<br>Not to mention  
>Life<br>What an invention  
>Life<br>There's no choice involved in what you are given  
>One mind, one voice, one body to live in<br>But  
>You wanna be<br>A Starship Ranger  
>Or is that a dream that you forgot?<br>You wanna be  
>A Starship Ranger<br>Well this might be your, one and only  
>Shot!<em>

So here's the choice, Bug!  
>You can go on leading your meaningless existence<br>Or you can take everything you've ever wanted  
>All I ask in return, is that you befriend the humans<br>And bring them back to me  
>Well, Bug? Whaddya say?<p>

Draco:_ I…  
>I…<br>I think I'll kick it up a notch!  
>I don't care about the Queen or the hive!<em>

TolkienNerd4832: _That's the spirit! Kick em all straight in the crotch, how bout that?_

Draco: _Yeah!_

Draco/TolkienNerd4832: _Who are they to deprive us, who wanna do?_

TolkienNerd4832: _Kick it up a notch  
>Don't give yourself a reason to doubt<br>You gotta strike it while it's hot  
>Cause that's what livings all about!<br>My dear Bug, it's time to start  
>And<br>OUT!  
><em>(Draco: _I'm gonna be a Starship Ranger!  
>I'm gonna be a Starship Ranger!<br>I'm gonna be a Starship Ranger!)_

Draco: Well, see you on the other side Pincer. I love you.

TolkienNerd4832: Duh oh…oh…uh I uh I love you too, Bug. Ahahaha

Erik: I know we're suckers, but that guys a SUCKER!

TolkienNerd4832: Yes, yes what a dumbass  
>Break out the good china boys!<br>Tonight, we dine, again!  
><em>Kick it up a notch<br>Oh, my plan is all about to unfold  
>let's put a twist, into this plot<br>Bug, go forth, do everything that I've told ya  
>when we, kick it up a notch<em>

Me/Erik/MK Erik: _It's blood for us!  
><em>  
>TolkienNerd4832: <em>And brains for me!<br>I'm gonna let this little snot  
>Be everything he's wanted to be<br>But only because I know he'll actually  
>Feed my hunger for flesh<br>I want it warm and fresh!_

Me/Erik/MK Erik/TolkienNerd4832: Oh_, Pincer, you're in for a treat!_

TolkienNerd4832: _Let's kick it up a notch_

Me/Erik/MK Erik: _Kick it up a notch_

TolkienNerd4832: _So at last  
>I'll have human, meat!<br>HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!_

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: WOO! That was awesome! Now we have MK Erik singing 'If I Can't Love Her'.

MK Erik: _And in my twisted face  
>There's not the slightest trace<br>Of anything that even hints of kindness  
>And from my tortured shape<br>No comfort, no escape  
>I see, but deep within is utter blindness<br>Hopeless  
>As my dream dies<br>As the time flies  
>Love a lost illusion<br>Helpless  
>Unforgiving<br>Cold and driven  
>To this sad conclusion<br>No beauty could move me  
>No goodness improve me<br>No power on earth, if I can't love her  
>No passion could reach me<br>No lesson could teach me  
>How I could have love her and made her love me too<br>If I can't love her, then who?  
>Long ago I should have seen<br>All the things I could have been  
>Careless and unthinking, I moved onward<br>No pain could be deeper  
>No life could be cheaper<br>No point anymore, if I can't love her  
>No spirit could win me<br>No hope left within me  
>Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free<br>But it's not to be  
>If I can't love her<br>Let the world be done with me._

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Christine: *Sobbing* THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! *Kisses MK Erik*

Raoul/Erik: HEY!

MK Erik: I am not complaining.

Me: Alright you two. Christine, remember your marital status. Next is Draco Malfoy singing 'Sexy Back'!

Draco: I hate you with all my heart.

TolkienNerd4832: Just go!

Draco: _I'm bringin' sexy back  
>Them other boys they don't know how to act<br>I think it's special… what's behind your back  
>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack<br>Dirty Babe  
>You see these shackles baby I'm your slave<br>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
>It's just that no one makes me feel this way<br>take it to the chorus  
>Come here girl, go head be gone with it<br>Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
>VIP, drinks on me<br>Lemme see what you're tweaking with  
>Look at those hips<br>Make me smile  
>Go 'head child and get your sexy on<em>

_I'm bringin' sexy back  
>Them other f*ckers don't know how to act<br>Girl let me make up for all the things you lack  
>Because you're burning up I got to get it fast<em>

_Take it to the bridge_

_Dirty Babe  
>You see these shackles baby I'm your slave<br>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
>It's just that no one makes me feel this way<em>

_Take__ it to the chorus_

_Come here girl, go head be gone with it  
>Come to the back, go head be gone with it<br>VIP, drinks on me  
>Lemme see what you're tweaking with<br>Look at those hips  
>Make me smile<br>Go 'head child and get your sexy on_

_I'm bringin' sexy back  
>you mother f*ckers watch how I attack<br>If that's your girl, baby watch your back  
>Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact.<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Draco: I hate you even more now.

MK: I'm still happy.

Me: Okay! Next is ILoveRaminKarimloo singing 'A New Life'. Take it away!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: _A New Life -  
>What I wouldn't give<br>to have a new life!  
>One thing I have learned<br>as I go through life  
>nothing is for free<br>along the way!_

_A new start -_  
><em>That's the thing I need,<em>  
><em>To give me new heart -<em>  
><em>Half a chance in life<em>  
><em>To find a new part,<em>  
><em>Just a simple role<em>  
><em>That I can play.<em>

_A new hope -_  
><em>Something to convince me<em>  
><em>to renew hope!<em>  
><em>A new day,<em>  
><em>Bright enough<em>  
><em>to help me find my way!<em>

_A new chance -_  
><em>One that maybe has<em>  
><em>a touch of romance.<em>  
><em>Where can it be,<em>  
><em>the chance for me?<em>

_A new dream -_  
><em>I have one I know<em>  
><em>that very few dream!<em>  
><em>I would like to see<em>  
><em>that overdue dream -<em>  
><em>Even though<em>  
><em>it never may come true!<em>  
><em>A new love -<em>  
><em>Though I know there's no<em>  
><em>Such thing as true love -<em>  
><em>Even so,<em>  
><em>Although I never knew love,<em>  
><em>Still I feel that<em>  
><em>One dream is my due!<em>

_A new world -_  
><em>This one thing I want<em>  
><em>to ask of you, world -<em>  
><em>Once! - Before it's time<em>  
><em>to say adieu, world!<em>  
><em>One sweet chance to<em>  
><em>prove the cynics wrong!<em>

_A new life -_  
><em>More and more, I'm sure,<em>  
><em>As I go through life,<em>  
><em>Just to play the game -,<em>  
><em>And to pursue life -<em>  
><em>Just to share its pleasures,<em>  
><em>And belong! -<em>  
><em>That's what I've been here for,<em>  
><em>All along!<em>  
><em>Each day's<em>  
><em>a brand new life!<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: Wow. I love that song now. Next is LND Erik singing 'Till I Hear You Sing'

LND Erik: _The day starts, the day ends  
>Time crawls by<br>Night steals in, pacing the floor  
>The moments creep,<br>Yet I can't bear to sleep  
>Till I hear you sing<em>

_And weeks pass, and months pass_  
><em>Seasons fly<em>  
><em>Still you don't walk through the door<em>  
><em>And in a haze<em>  
><em>I count the silent days<em>  
><em>Till I hear you sing once more.<em>

_And sometimes at night time_  
><em>I dream that you are there<em>  
><em>But wake holding nothing but the empty air<em>

_And years come, and years go_  
><em>Time runs dry<em>  
><em>Still I ache down to the core<em>  
><em>My broken soul<em>  
><em>Can't be alive and whole<em>  
><em>Till I hear you sing once more<em>

_And music, your music_  
><em>It teases at my ear<em>  
><em>I turn and it fades away and you're not here<em>

_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass_  
><em>Let them die<em>  
><em>Without you, what are they for?<em>  
><em>I'll always feel<em>  
><em>No more than halfway real<em>  
><em>till I hear you sing once more!<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Christine: Oooh! *Looks at Raoul*

Raoul: *Sigh_* _Go ahead.

Christine: Thanks Raoul! You are the best! *Kisses LND Erik*

LND Erik: My life just got ten times better.

Me: Christine, are you going to kiss every Erik?

1925 Erik: Hopefully!

Me: *Sigh* Let's just move on to Captain Jack Sparrow singing the seaweed song.

Jack: _Seaweed is cool,  
>seaweed is fun.<br>It makes its food  
>from the rays of the sun!<br>_Where's the rum?

Phans: …

Me: What was that?

Jack: I'm not sure.

Me: Okay then. Next is Foxcat93 singing 'Stand by Me.'

Foxcat93: _When the night has come  
>And the land is dark<br>And the moon is the only light we'll see  
>No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid<br>Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
>Stand by me, stand by me<em>

_If the sky that we look upon  
>Should tumble and fall<br>And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
>I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear<br>Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
>Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah<em>

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
>Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me<em>

_Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me  
>Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me <em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: WOO HOO! You were AWESOME! Now it's 1925 Erik singing 'Unchained Melody'.

1925 Erik: _Oh my love, my darling  
>I've hungered for your touch<br>a long lonely time,  
>and time goes by so slowly<br>And time can do so much,  
>Are you still mine?<br>I need your love,  
>I need your love<br>God speed your love to me._

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,_  
><em>to the open arms of the sea, yeah!<em>  
><em>Lonely rivers sigh "wait for me, wait for me"<em>  
><em>I'll be coming home,<em>  
><em>Wait for me.<em>

_Oh my love, my darling_  
><em>I've hungered,<em>  
><em>Hungered for your touch<em>  
><em>A long lonely time,<em>  
><em>And time goes by so slowly<em>  
><em>And time can do so much,<em>  
><em>Are you still mine?<em>  
><em>I need your love, I...<em>  
><em>I need your love<em>  
><em>God speed your love<em>

_to me_

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

1925 Erik: *Looks hopefully at Christine*

Christine: Oh, alright. *Kisses him*

1925 Erik: *Looks considerably more cheerful*

Me: Great job! Next up is Aktike singing 'The Beauty Underneath'.

Aktike: _Have You Ever Yearned To Go  
>Past The World You Think You Know?<br>Been In Thrall  
>to the Call<br>of The Beauty Underneath?_

_Have You Let It Draw You In,_  
><em>Past The Place Where Dreams Begin?<em>  
><em>Felt The Full<em>  
><em>Breathless Pull<em>  
><em>Of The Beauty Underneath?<em>  
><em>When The Dark Unfolds its Wings,<em>  
><em>Do You Sense The Strangest Things?<em>  
><em>Things No-one Would Ever Guess?<em>  
><em>Things Mere Words Cannot Express.<em>  
><em>Do You Find Yourself Beguiled<em>  
><em>By The Dangerous And Wild?<em>  
><em>Do You Feed<em>  
><em>On The Need<em>  
><em>For The Beauty Underneath?<em>  
><em>Have You Felt Your Senses Surge<em>  
><em>And Surrendered To The Urge?<em>  
><em>And Been Hooked<em>  
><em>As You Looked<em>  
><em>At The Beauty Underneath?<em>  
><em>When You Stare Behind The Night,<em>  
><em>Can You Glimpse its Primal Might,<em>  
><em>Might You Hunger To Posses?<em>  
><em>Hunger That You Can't Repress?<em>  
><em>It Seems So Beautiful!<em>  
><em>So Strange But Beautiful!<em>  
><em>Everything's Just As You Say!<em>  
><em>And He's So Beautiful...<em>  
><em>Perhaps Too Beautiful,<em>  
><em>What I Suspect Cannot Be...<em>  
><em>And Yet Somehow We Both See<em>  
><em>The Very Same Way!<em>  
><em>Is There Music In Your Head?<em>  
><em>Have You Followed Where It Lead?<em>  
><em>And Been Graced<em>  
><em>With The Taste<em>  
><em>Of The Beauty Underneath?<em>  
><em>Does It Fill Your Every Sense?<em>  
><em>Is It Terribly Intense?<em>  
><em>Tell Me You<em>  
><em>Need It Too,<em>  
><em>Need The Beauty Underneath?<em>  
><em>When It Lifts its Voice And Sings,<em>  
><em>Don't You Feel Amazing Things?<em>  
><em>Things You Know You Can't Confess?<em>  
><em>Things You Thirst For Nonetheless?<em>  
><em>It's All So Beautiful!<em>  
><em>Almost Too Beautiful!<em>  
><em>Do You See What I See?<em>  
><em>To Him, It's Beautiful-<em>  
><em>My World Is Beautiful!<em>  
><em>How Can This Be What It Seems?<em>  
><em>All Of My Most Secret Dreams,<em>  
><em>Somehow Set Free!<em>  
><em>You Can Feel It..<em>  
><em>Come Closer…<em>  
><em>You've No Fear Of The Beauty Underneath..<em>  
><em>You Can Face It.<em>  
><em>You Can Take It.<em>  
><em>You See Through To The Beauty Underneath!<em>  
><em>To The Splendour!<em>  
><em>To The Glory!<em>  
><em>To The Truth Of The Beauty Underneath!<em>  
><em>You'll Accept It.<em>  
><em>You'll Embrace It!<em>  
><em>Let Me Show You The Beauty Underneath!<em>  
><em>To The Splendour!<em>  
><em>To The Glory!<em>  
><em>To The Truth Of The Beauty Underneath!<em>  
><em>You'll Accept It.<em>  
><em>You'll Embrace It!<em>  
><em>Let Me Show You The Beauty Under...<em>

Phans: AAAAHHH! CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: Woo! That was great! Next is ItamiAngel-chan singing 'Firework'!

ItamiAngel-chan: _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>drifting through the wind<br>wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>like a house of cards,  
>one blow from caving in?<em>

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
><em>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<em>  
><em>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<em>  
><em>'Cause there's a spark in you<em>

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
><em>You're original, cannot be replaced<em>  
><em>If you only knew what the future holds<em>  
><em>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_  
><em>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>  
><em>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow<em>  
><em>And when it's time, you'll know<em>

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>It's always been inside of you, you, you<em>  
><em>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, y__ou're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>Boom, boom, boom<em>  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: Wow! Very nice! Next is EriksNewLove singing 'Alice'!

EriksNewLove: _Tripping out  
>Spinning around<br>I'm underground, I fell down  
>I fell down<em>

_I'm freaking out_  
><em>So where am I now?<em>  
><em>Upside down<em>  
><em>And I can't stop it now<em>  
><em>It can't stop me now<em>

_I, I'll get by_  
><em>I, I'll survive<em>  
><em>When the world's crashing down<em>  
><em>When I fall and hit the ground<em>  
><em>I will turn myself around<em>  
><em>Don't you try to stop it?<em>  
><em>I, I won't cry<em>

_I found myself in Wonderland_  
><em>Get back on my feet again<em>  
><em>Is this real?<em>  
><em>Is this pretend?<em>  
><em>I'll take a stand until the end<em>

_I, I'll get by_  
><em>I, I'll survive<em>  
><em>When the world's crashing down<em>  
><em>When I'm falling hit the ground<em>  
><em>I'll just turn myself around<em>  
><em>Don't you try to stop me<em>  
><em>I won't cry<em>  
><em>I, I'll get by<em>  
><em>I, I'll survive<em>  
><em>When the world's crashing down<em>  
><em>When I fall and hit the ground<em>  
><em>I will turn myself around<em>  
><em>Don't you try to stop me<em>  
><em>I, I won't cry<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: That was amazing! Way to go! Next is ENL: Draco singing 'You Make Me Smile'.

ENL Draco: _You're better then the best  
>I'm lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler than the flip side  
>Of my pillow, that's right<em>

_Completely unaware_  
><em>Nothing can compare to where<em>  
><em>You send me, lets me know that it's okay<em>  
><em>Yeah, it's okay<em>  
><em>And the moments where my good times start to fade<em>

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_  
><em>Sing like bird, dizzy in my head<em>  
><em>Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_  
><em>Shine like gold, buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>

_Even when you're gone,_  
><em>Somehow you come along just like<em>  
><em>A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack<em>  
><em>And just like that<em>  
><em>You steal away the rain, and just like that<em>

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_  
><em>Sing like bird, dizzy in my head<em>  
><em>Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_  
><em>Shine like gold, buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>

_Don't know how I lived without you_  
><em>'Cause every time that I get around you<em>  
><em>I see the best of me inside your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me smile<em>

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_  
><em>Shine like gold, buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_  
><em>Sing like bird, dizzy in my head<em>  
><em>Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_  
><em>Shine like gold, buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>  
><em>(Oh, you make me smile)<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>  
><em>(Oh, you make me smile)<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile.<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: That was adorable! Next up, Asila singing 'Raise your Glass'!

Asila: _Right, right, turn off the lights_  
><em>We're gonna lose our minds tonight<em>  
><em>What's the deal, yo?<em>  
><em>I love when it's all too much<em>  
><em>5 a.m. turn the radio up<em>  
><em>Where's the rock 'n roll?<em>

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_  
><em>Call me up if you're a gangsta<em>  
><em>Don't be fancy, just get dancy<em>  
><em>Why so serious?<em>

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
><em>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<em>  
><em>We will never be, never be anything but loud<em>  
><em>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<em>  
><em>Won't you come on and come on and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass!<em>  
><em>Just come on and come on and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass!<em>

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn_  
><em>What part of a party don't you understand?<em>  
><em>Wish you'd just freak out<em>

_Can't stop, coming in hot_  
><em>I should be locked up right on the spot<em>  
><em>It's so on right now<em>

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_  
><em>Call me up if you're a gangsta<em>  
><em>Don't be fancy, just get dancy<em>  
><em>Why so serious?<em>

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
><em>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<em>  
><em>We will never be, never be anything but loud<em>  
><em>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<em>  
><em>Won't you come on and come on and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass!<em>  
><em>Just come on and come on and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass!<em>  
><em>Won't you come on and come on and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass!<em>  
><em>Just come on and come on and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass!<em>

_Oh shit! My glass is empty_  
><em>That sucks!<em>

_So if you're too school for cool_  
><em>And you're treated like a fool<em>  
><em>(You're treated like a fool)<em>  
><em>You can choose to let it go<em>  
><em>We can always, we can always party on our own<em>

_So raise your-_  
><em>So raise your glass if you are wrong<em>  
><em>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<em>  
><em>We will never be, never be anything but loud<em>  
><em>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<em>

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
><em>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<em>  
><em>We will never be, never be anything but loud<em>  
><em>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<em>  
><em>Won't you come on and come on and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass!<em>  
><em>Just come on and come on and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass!<em>  
><em>Won't you come on and come on and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass for me!<em>  
><em>Just come on and come on and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass for me!<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: WOO! I love that song! I just realized how long this chapter is gonna be with all the song lyrics. That's the price I paid for karaoke. Next is Sahara singing 'In the End'.

Sahara: _One thing I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
>To explain in due time<br>All I know  
>time is a valuable thing<br>Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
>Watch it count down to the end of the day<br>The clock ticks life away  
>It's so unreal<br>Didn't look out below  
>Watch the time go right out the window<br>Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
>Wasted it all just to<br>Watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_  
><em>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard<em>  
><em>And got so far<em>  
><em>But in the end<em>  
><em>It doesn't even matter<em>

_I had to fall_  
><em>To lose it all<em>  
><em>But in the end<em>  
><em>It doesn't even matter<em>

_One thing, I don't know why_  
><em>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<em>  
><em>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme<em>  
><em>To remind myself how<em>  
><em>I tried so hard<em>  
><em>In spite of the way you were mocking me<em>  
><em>Acting like I was part of your property<em>  
><em>Remembering all the times you fought with me<em>  
><em>I'm surprised it got so (far)<em>  
><em>Things aren't the way they were before<em>  
><em>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore<em>  
><em>Not that you knew me back then<em>  
><em>But it all comes back to me<em>  
><em>In the end<em>

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_  
><em>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard<em>  
><em>And got so far<em>  
><em>But in the end<em>  
><em>It doesn't even matter<em>

_I had to fall_  
><em>To lose it all<em>  
><em>But in the end<em>  
><em>It doesn't even matter<em>

_I've put my trust in you_  
><em>Pushed as far as I can go<em>  
><em>For all this<em>  
><em>There's only one thing you should know<em>  
><em>I've put my trust in you<em>  
><em>Pushed as far as I can go<em>  
><em>For all this<em>  
><em>There's only one thing you should know<em>  
><em>I tried so hard<em>  
><em>And got so far<em>  
><em>But in the end<em>  
><em>It doesn't even matter<em>  
><em>I had to fall<em>  
><em>To lose it all<em>  
><em>But in the end<em>  
><em>It doesn't even matter<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: Fabulousness! Next up, Damien singing 'Is It Scary' by the immortal MJ!

Damien: _There's a ghost out in the hall  
>Theirs a ghoul beneath the bed<br>Now it's coming through the walls  
>Now it's coming down the stairs<em>

_Then there's screaming in the dark_  
><em>Hear the beating of his heart<em>  
><em>Can you feel it in the air<em>  
><em>Ghosts be hiding everywhere<em>

_I'm gonna be_  
><em>Exactly what you wanna see<em>  
><em>It's you whose haunting me<em>  
><em>Your warning me<em>  
><em>To be the stranger<em>  
><em>In your life<em>

_Am I amusing you_  
><em>Or just confusing you<em>  
><em>Am I the beast<em>  
><em>You visualised<em>  
><em>And if you wanna to see<em>  
><em>Essentialities<em>  
><em>I'll be grotesque<em>  
><em>Before your eyes<em>

_Let them all materialise_

_Is that scary for you baby_  
><em>Am I scary for you oh<em>  
><em>Is it scary for you baby<em>  
><em>Is it scary for you<em>

_You know the stranger is you_  
><em>Is it scary for you baby<em>

_There's a creak beneath the floor_  
><em>There's a creak behind the door<em>  
><em>There's a rocking in the chair<em>  
><em>But nobody sitting there<em>  
><em>There's a ghostly smell around<em>  
><em>But nobody to be found<em>  
><em>And a coughin' and a yawnin'<em>  
><em>Where restless soul's spoke<em>

_I'm gonna be_  
><em>Exactly what you gonna see<em>  
><em>So did you come to me<em>  
><em>To see your fantasies<em>  
><em>Performed before your very eyes<em>

_A haunting ghostly treat_  
><em>The foolish trickery<em>  
><em>And spirits dancing<em>  
><em>In the light<em>

_But if you came to see_  
><em>The truth the purity<em>  
><em>It's here inside<em>  
><em>A lonely heart<em>

_So let the performance start_

_Is that scary for you baby_  
><em>Am I scary for you oh<em>  
><em>Am I scary for you baby<em>  
><em>Am I scary for you<em>  
><em>So tell me is it scary for you baby<em>  
><em>So tell me is it crazy for you baby<em>  
><em>Am I scary for you<em>

_You know the stranger is you_  
><em>Am I scary for ya<em>

_Masquerade the heart_  
><em>Is the height of haunting souls<em>  
><em>Just not what you seek of me<em>  
><em>Can the heart reveal the proof<em>  
><em>Like a mirror reveals the truth<em>  
><em>See the evil one is you<em>

_Is that scary for you baby_  
><em>Am I scary for you oh<em>  
><em>Am I scary for you baby<em>  
><em>Is it scary for you<em>  
><em>So tell me am I scary for you baby<em>  
><em>Am I scary for ya baby<em>  
><em>Is it scary for ya baby<em>  
><em>Am I scary for you<em>  
><em>(I don't wanna talk about it)<em>

_Am I scary for you baby_  
><em>Am I scary for you<em>  
><em>I'm tired of being abused<em>  
><em>You know you're scaring me too<em>  
><em>I see the evil is you<em>  
><em>Is it scary for you baby<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: Great job! Next is SparklyPinkKitty singing 'When Will My Life Begin'.

SparklyPinkKitty: _7 AM, the usual morning line-up:  
>Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean<br>Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
>Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15.<em>

_And so I'll read a book_  
><em>Or maybe two or three<em>  
><em>I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery<em>  
><em>I'll play guitar and knit<em>  
><em>And cook and basically<em>  
><em>Just wonder when will my life begin?<em>

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_  
><em>Paper Mache, a bit of ballet and chess<em>  
><em>Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making<em>  
><em>Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,<em>  
><em>Sew a dress!<em>

_And I'll reread the books_  
><em>If I have time to spare<em>  
><em>I'll paint the walls some more,<em>  
><em>I'm sure there's room somewhere.<em>  
><em>And then I'll brush and brush,<em>  
><em>and brush and brush my hair<em>  
><em>Stuck in the same place I've always been.<em>

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_  
><em>And wonderin' and wonderin'<em>  
><em>When will my life begin?<em>

_And tomorrow night,_  
><em>Lights will appear<em>  
><em>Just like they do on my birthday each year.<em>  
><em>What is it like<em>  
><em>Out there where they glow?<em>  
><em>Now that I'm older,<em>  
><em>Mother might just<em>  
><em>Let me go ...<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

ME: Great job! Now it's time for MelodyHightoppTodd singing 'Love Changes Everything'!

MelodyHightoppTodd: _Love,  
>Love changes everything:<br>Hands and faces,  
>Earth and sky,<br>Love,  
>Love changes everything:<br>How you live and  
>How you die<em>

_Love_  
><em>Can make the summer fly,<em>  
><em>Or a night<em>  
><em>Seem like a lifetime.<em>

_Yes, Love,_  
><em>Love changes everything:<em>  
><em>Now I tremble<em>  
><em>At your name.<em>  
><em>Nothing in the<em>  
><em>World will ever<em>  
><em>Be the same.<em>

_Love,_  
><em>Love changes everything:<em>  
><em>Days are longer,<em>  
><em>Words mean more.<em>  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>Love changes everything:<em>  
><em>Pain is deeper<em>  
><em>Than before.<em>

_Love_  
><em>Will turn your world around,<em>  
><em>And that world<em>  
><em>Will last for ever.<em>

_Yes, Love,_  
><em>Love changes everything,<em>  
><em>Brings you glory,<em>  
><em>Brings you shame.<em>  
><em>Nothing in the<em>  
><em>World will ever<em>  
><em>Be the same.<em>

_Off_  
><em>Into the world we go,<em>  
><em>Planning futures,<em>  
><em>Shaping years.<em>  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>Bursts in, and suddenly<em>  
><em>All our wisdom<em>  
><em>Disappears.<em>

_Love_  
><em>Makes fools of everyone:<em>  
><em>All the rules<em>  
><em>We make are broken.<em>

_Yes, Love,_  
><em>Love changes everyone.<em>  
><em>Live or perish<em>  
><em>In its flame.<em>  
><em>Love will never,<em>  
><em>Never let you<em>  
><em>Be the same.<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: Great job! Now its-

Erik: -Megan singing 'Status Quo'!

Me: Fine.

Erik: *Smirks*

Me: _It starts with not questioning the answers  
>And giving up before you've begun<br>It locks all the doors  
>Increases the pressure<br>And in a flash  
>Your time is up before it's done<br>And you won't know how it can feel  
>To feel at all<em>

_So I say no to status quo_  
><em>Who wants to be like the rest<em>  
><em>And deny the best that I'm meant for<em>  
><em>I will show the status quo<em>  
><em>Who wants to be normal<em>  
><em>I'll never conform<em>  
><em>I will be content to resent the status quo<em>

_I'll kick down the walls around me_  
><em>They don't know how strong I am<em>  
><em>I'm not defined by boundaries<em>  
><em>They will never understand<em>  
><em>I'm so much more<em>

_Than status quo_  
><em>Who cares about being another pipe dreamer<em>  
><em>Stuck on the bottom floor<em>  
><em>And I know<em>  
><em>It's time to go<em>  
><em>So maybe I've gotten everything that I wanted<em>  
><em>But I think that I might have made it so<em>  
><em>When I said no, no, no<em>  
><em>To status quo<em>

_Cause I am a starship ranger_  
><em>I'm gonna do everything I can<em>  
><em>To always be a starship ranger<em>  
><em>Cause it's everything<em>  
><em>It's everything I am!<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

Me: Now, for our final performance, Erik will sing 'Music of the Night'!

Phangirls: SQUEEE!

Erik: Do I have too?

Me: Yes. GO SING!

Erik: _Night-time sharpens,  
>heightens each sensation<br>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
>Silently the senses abandon their defences ...<em>

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour_  
><em>Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender<em>  
><em>Turn your face away<em>  
><em>from the garish light of day,<em>  
><em>turn your thoughts away<em>  
><em>from cold, unfeeling light -<em>  
><em>and listen to the music of the night ...<em>

_Close your eyes and surrender to your_  
><em>darkest dreams!<em>  
><em>Purge your thoughts of the life<em>  
><em>you knew before!<em>  
><em>Close your eyes,<em>  
><em>let your spirit start to soar!<em>  
><em>And you'll live<em>  
><em>as you've never lived before ...<em>

_Softly, deftly,_  
><em>music shall surround you ...<em>  
><em>Feel it, hear it,<em>  
><em>closing in around you ...<em>  
><em>Open up your mind,<em>  
><em>let your fantasies unwind,<em>  
><em>in this darkness which<em>  
><em>you know you cannot fight -<em>  
><em>the darkness of the music of the night ...<em>

_Let your mind start a journey_  
><em>through a strange new world!<em>  
><em>Leave all thoughts<em>  
><em>of the world you knew before!<em>  
><em>Let your soul take you where you<em>  
><em>long to be !<em>  
><em>Only then can you belong to me ...<em>

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!_  
><em>Touch me, trust me savour each sensation!<em>  
><em>Let the dream begin,<em>  
><em>let your darker side give in<em>  
><em>to the power of the music that I write -<em>  
><em>the power of the music of the night ...<em>

_You alone can make my song take flight -_  
><em>help me make the music of the night . . .<em>

Phans: CLAPITY CLAPITY!

TheRapistOfMostCharacters: *Wolf whistles*

Erik: Hey Christine, where's my kiss?

Raoul: Don't push your luck.

Christine: Calm down Raoul. *Kisses Erik* Better?

Erik: Much.

Me: Supper now! We're roasting hot dogs and making s'mores!

Phans: WOO!

*A few minutes later*

Erik: So, are you ready for school tomorrow?

Me: yeah. It's not gonna be pretty.

Raoul: But you'll have us!

Christine: Yeah! Us, and all your new fanfiction friends!

Me: *Looks up at the phans having a marshmallow fight* Yeah. I guess so. *Throws a marshmallow at Erik*

Erik: HEY!

Me: Come on, let's go have some fun before school starts!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that we did!<strong>

**Erik: It was a pretty fun day.**

**Me: Thank you so much for everyone who stuck with me until the end! I love you all and couldn't have done it without you! There will be a sequel! But right now I'm taking a break and celebrating finishing my first fic!**

**Erik: So be on the lookout for the sequel!**

**Me: I case you're wondering, the poll results are now on my profile. Once again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	29. SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT

**Me: Hey people! For those of you who haven't went and checked it out yet, I have the sequel up! It's called 'Phangirl Adventures with the POTO Crew'. So go check it out! GO! ERIK COMANDS YOU!**

**Erik: I do. Go look.**

**Me: You heard the man! One last thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favourited this story! You guys ROCK!**

**Erik: Can I leave now?**

**Me: Fine.**

**This has been a Queen of Drama13 public service announcement. I am Megan and I approve this message.**


End file.
